son of the moon
by acnologiarikudou
Summary: luego de darse cuenta de que su madre y su hermana se habían convertido en demonios, naruto huye de casa, sin saber que allí comenzaría un largo camino para convertirse en el mas fuerte, mientras se abre paso en un mundo lleno de demonios que nada mas lo ven como una presa. fem sasuke, entre otras cosillas.
1. rendencion

**Son of the sun and the moon.**

**(hijo del sol y la luna)**

**Hola que tal nuevo crossover… si otro Xd… en fin nuevo proyecto agregado a la lista de ideas locas que se me ocurren cuando veo anime… espero que les guste.**

**Ni naruto, ni kimetsu no yaiba son de mi autoría créditos a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

"ya puedes Salir, naruto"

* * *

Dijo la voz de una niña de unos 14 años, la cual tenía cabello rojo claro, casi rosa hasta la espalda baja, tenia piel clara casi pálida, además de tener unos ojos color marrón que solo mostraban ira contenida, la cual no iba dirigida a nadie en particular, llevaba puesto una yukata femenina blanca sucia y sin mangas el cual le llegaba hasta antes de la rodilla y unas sandalias de madera en mal estado.

"ya se fueron tayuya-nee?" dijo la voz de un niño de unos 12 años de cabello rubio pálido sucio y desordenado, el niño tenia ojos azul los cuales parecían faltar luz en ello, además de eso su piel era extrañamente pálida casi a un tono enfermizo, en sus mejillas yacían tres líneas de bigotes siendo estas marcas de nacimiento, el niño vestía una yukata masculina sucia, además de unas sandalias de madera en mal estado.

"si, esos bastardos ya se fueron" dijo tayuya con ira mientras que miraba alrededor, actualmente ambos se encontraban en un bosque en una cueva mientras que fuera de allí estaba nevando.

"nee-chan, mamá dijo que no usaras ese idioma frente a mi" dijo naruto mientras tosía un poco haciendo que pusiera una cara de dolor ya que con cada tos su cuerpo comenzaba a doler, cosa que tayuya noto.

"si, lo siento naruto, puedes moverte?" dijo tayuya esta vez con preocupación haciendo que naruto le sonriera con una falsa sonrisa mientras asentía, cosa que tayuya noto, pero no le dio vueltas al asunto, ahora no era momento para eso.

"por qué nos escondemos cuando los hombres de negro están cerca" dijo naruto con curiosidad mientras que caminaba fuera de la cueva junto con su hermana quien no respondió en el momento.

"no me corresponde a mi decírtelo hermano, mamá sabe mas sobre eso" dijo tayuya mientras acariciaba la cabeza de naruto mientras que ambos salían de la cueva y comenzaban a caminar por la nieve mientras que la luna iluminaba su camino.

Naruto ante el comentario de su hermana mayor la miro unos momentos mientras caminaba y no dijo nada al respecto simplemente siguió caminando junto a ella.

**Pov naruto.**

La mayoría de las historias sobre personas que realmente lograron algo significante en su vida, trata de logros, amor, justicia, entre otras cosas. Pero mi historia no se centra en ninguna de esas cosas, mi historia realmente no es de alguien que haya logrado algo significante y sienta orgulloso de ello, mi historia se trata de mi redención, no por mis pecados sino por los pecados de mi familia.

**Fin del pov.**

Luego de caminar por horas a través de la fría nieve, tanto tayuya y naruto llegaron a una mansión hecha de bambú la cual se encontraba cerca de unas montañas, ambos niños entraron y se encontraron con una fogata dentro de la mansión en donde una mujer joven se encontraba mirando el fuego ojos apagados casi sin vida.

"mamá estamos en casa!" dijo tayuya haciendo que la mujer se diera cuenta de la presencia de ambos y al momento en el cual vio a naruto sonrió haciendo que sus ojos antes apagados se llenaran de vida una vez más.

"me alegra que regresaran a salvo" dijo la mujer con una suave sonrisa, la mujer poseía un largo cabello rojo el cual llegaba hasta sus pies, tenía ojos color rojo exótico los cuales solo tenían amor cuando miraba a los dos infantes, su piel era algo pálida parecida a la de tayuya, llevaba puesto una yukata roja con dorado mientras y actualmente estaba descalza.

**Pov naruto.**

Supongo que tengo que explicar un poco para que entiendan lo que sucede, la mujer que se encuentra allí, es mi madre, su nombre es kushina, mi padre murió antes de que yo naciera, desde que tengo memoria siempre he tenido un cuerpo débil, el cual siempre enferma, pero nunca paso de allí, nunca he tenido indicios de que vaya a morir, es como si no se me tuviera permitido ir por ese camino fácil, pero de todas formas agradezco eso ya que así puedo pasar los días en tranquilidad junto a mi madre y hermana mayor.

"cuando veníamos de camino aquí, nos encontramos con los hombres de negro" dijo mi hermana con el ceño fruncido mientras que mi madre al escucharla me miro con preocupación y sin más corrió hacia mí, revisando si tenía alguna herida en alguna parte de mi cuerpo.

"mamá no te preocupes nadie me vio esta vez" dije con una sonrisa tranquila hacia ella la cual me devolvió, para luego tomarme de la mano y llevarme cerca de la fogata, mientras mi hermana nos siguió.

"lograron comer algo?" dijo con preocupación mi madre mientras que nos sentábamos juntos frente a la fogata, mi hermana inmediatamente le respondió.

"naruto comió un conejo que atrape, yo aun no he comido nada" dijo mi hermana mientras que mi madre asintió y sin decirme nada ambas intercambiaron miradas, cosa que no entendí.

"mamá porque no podemos vivir en una aldea?, quiero jugar con otros niños" dije con algo de curiosidad haciendo que mi madre me mirara con duda, para luego mirarme con una sonrisa triste.

"ya lo hemos hablado antes sochi, las aldeas son peligrosas para nosotros, ya que los hombres de negro rondan por allí" dijo mi madre con una mirada distante y fría mientras que mi hermana permanecía extrañamente callada ante nuestra conversación.

"pero, porque debemos escondernos de los hombres de negro?, quienes son ellos" dije con duda mientras que mi madre frunció el ceño esta vez y mi hermana tenia una mirada de ira en sus ojos.

"aun no tienes edad para saberlo naruto, cuando cumplas los 13 te enseñare sobre eso" dijo mi madre dándome una respuesta vaga como siempre, pero ante esta respuesta yo tenía una contramedida.

"mamá mañana cumplo 13 años, no entiendo porque retrasarlo" dije con tranquilidad ignorando el ambiente tenso que se sentía entre los tres.

"tampoco hay razón para adelantarlo mi pequeño Naru" dijo mi madre con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que acariciaba mi cabeza, pero ese grato sentimiento fue remplazado por dolor al sentir como mi hermana mayor golpeaba mi frente con una mirada molesta.

"pequeño rubio acaso no confías en tu propia familia" dijo mi hermana mientras que se acerco a mi y me miraba molesta cosa que hizo que bajara la cabeza algo avergonzado al pensar en dudar de ellos, cualquier cosa que quisiese decir a continuación murió en mi garganta ya que mi madre nos acaricio la cabeza a ambos y nos sonrió, evitando que la discusión siguiera.

"ne, ne, ya basta ambos son hermanos lo ultimo que quiero es que ambos se hagan daño, deben estar cansando deberían irse a dormir de inmediato" dijo mi madre mientras que asentí mientras que mi hermana me dio una mirada diciéndome que la conversación no había terminado allí.

Luego de eso me dirigí a mi habitación ya que la mansión poseía varios cuartos, cuando entré allí me acosté en un futon viejo que había allí y era lo único que había en la habitación ya que mi familia no poseía mucho.

Al momento de acostarme en el futon me dormí en segundos ya que mi cuerpo se cansaba con facilidad a la mínima señal de comodidad.

De repente me desperté en medio de la noche ya que sentí un fuerte olor que inundaba la mansión, el olor era un extraño olor metálico, parecido al cobre, a pesar de la incomodidad de mi cuerpo, me levante y sin mas busque de donde provenía el olor.

Camine por un pasillo de la mansión en silencio para no despertar a mi madre, ni a mi hermana. Luego de un rato llegue a un lugar en la mansión en donde no iba casi y ese era el cuarto en donde mi madre tejía la ropa, cuando me acerque al cuarto pude escuchar como masticaban y mordían algo, teniendo curiosidad medio abrí la puerta y vi con horror la escena de una terrible pesadilla, allí frente a mis ojos se encontraban varios cuerpos de personas completamente muertas, pero eso no fue lo que realmente me impacto.

Lo que realmente me dejo en shock fue como mi madre y mi hermana devoraban a los cuerpos de esas personas con suma satisfacción, al ver sus acciones retrocedí en shock lentamente, sin que ambas se dieran cuenta en un acto de pánico corrí fuera de la mansión, cuando Sali de la mansión una fuerte nevada estaba en la zona.

Sin importarme del dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo con tan solo intentar correr. Mi madre una vez me había enseñado una forma en la que podía respirar haciendo que no me cansara cuando hiciera movimientos bruscos, justo ahora estaba usando esa respiración para poder correr sin desmayarme del cansancio.

Corrí por el bosque solamente siendo guiado por el miedo de que yo también terminaría como aquel grupo de personas, cuando finalmente reaccione de nuevo me di cuenta que actualmente estaba muy oscuro, pero al mismo tiempo de detenerme escuche unas pisadas que se dirigían hacia mí, como si estuvieran corriendo en la nieve.

De repente para mi sorpresa y miedo, una persona con una apariencia extraña salto sobre mi como su fuera un animal salvaje, al ver esto lo esquive rápidamente y mire a la persona con mucho miedo en mis ojos.

"tú tienes una sangre rara no es así?... que hace un niño solo en el bosque no te han dicho que es peligro estar aquí de noche?" dijo la voz de aquella persona, su apariencia era extraña ya que tenia unos grandes ojos con una línea vertical en ellos como si fuera un especie de felino o serpiente, mientras que piel no estaba mejor ya que tenía un tono grisáceo y sobre todo tenia un cuerno que sobresalía de su frente y separaba su largo cabello negro, por su voz podía notar que era un hombre.

"q-que… q-que c-cosa eres tú?" dije con mucho nerviosismo mientras que aquella persona rio de forma siniestra ante mi clara muestra de miedo.

"kukuku, estas asustado pequeño… no te preocupes pronto dejaras de estarlo" dijo aquella persona mientras que una velocidad que nunca había visto se abalanzó sobre mí, yo sin poder hacer nada me cubrí con mis brazos esperando lo peor y así fue ya que aquella cosa me mordió con fuerza uno de mis brazos haciendo que una cantidad considerable de sangre saliera de él, cuando eso sucedió el dolor que sentí por ser mordido disminuyo un poco y note el porqué, ya que aquella cosa aparto los dientes de inmediato de mi brazo y vi con sorpresa que la sangre que había caído en sus dientes comenzó a arder y quemar su boca haciendo que aquella cosa retrocediera.

"graahhhhh! Quemaaaa maldicionnnn!" dijo aquella cosa con dolor en su semblante mientras que yo lentamente retrocedí y comencé a alejarme de él.

No sabía la razón de esto y la verdad no quería quedarme a averiguar, así que corrí a una dirección lejos de allí mientras tapaba la herida de mi brazo con mi mano, pero aun así el dolor que estaba sintiendo provoco que lagrimas salieran de mis ojos, cuando menos lo espere caí al suelo con mi respiración entre cortada, a pesar de utilizar la respiración que mi madre me había enseñado, aun mi cuerpo no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir el ritmo.

En ese preciso momento caí en a la fría nieve mientras que luchaba por mantenerme consiente, al momento de caer pude oír pasos de algo que se acercaba hacia mí.

"tu maldito mocoso, no sé qué cosa tenga tu sangre, pero voy a devorarte aquí y ahora" dijo la misma cosa que me mordió mientras saltaba de nuevo hacia a mí, pero esta vez apuntaba a mi cuello, yo sin poder hacer nada acepte mi inminente muerte.

Pero luego de cerrar los ojos y esperar mas dolor, no sentí nada en cambio abrí los ojos tratando de ver lo que había sucedido y me sorprendí, ya que la cosa que trataba de comerme se encontraba en el mismo lugar lo que esta vez su cabeza se encontraba separada de su cuerpo.

"**respiración de la flor: primera forma: jardín de rosas" **dijo la voz de una mujer que se encontraba a pocos pasos del demonio con una katana que tenía un color exótico en su mano, la mujer envaino la katana que tenia mientras que volteaba hacia a mi haciendo que yo pudiera ver su rostro, el cual no pude ver con claridad ya que vista se encontraba borrosa, "ara, ara, pobre niño, no te preocupes onee-san cuidara de ti" dijo aquella mujer con una voz suave haciendo que por alguna razón mi cuerpo se calmara y callera en la inconciencia.

**Final del pov.**

"onee-sama estas segura de que deberíamos llevarlo a la mansión?" dijo la voz de una adolescente de mediana estatura aun algo baja al parecer tenía unos 15 años, tenía piel pálida y ojos grandes sin pupila con una iris morada, haciendo que sus ojos fueran similares a un insecto, tenia cabello hasta los hombros de color negro con purpura en las puntas, en su cabello yacía un adorno de mariposa que lo sostenía, haciendo que dos mechones enmarcaran su rostro. Llevaba puesto una chaqueta negra con color púrpura oscuro con líneas rectas y pantalones hakama, encima de la chaqueta tenía un chaleco blanco y en sus pies tenia unas sandalias con medias que la cubrían del frio. "podríamos dejarlo en una enfermería de algún pueblo cercano" dijo aquella chica con algo de fastidio mientras cargaba a naruto en su espalda mientras que este se encontraba inconsciente y con un brazo vendado.

"ara, ara, no lo notaste shinobu-chan?, a pesar de toda la sangre que ha perdido ese pobre niño sigue con vida" dijo la adolescente que había salvado a naruto, la cual tenía una complexión delgada muy parecida a la shinobu, al parecer tenía unos 17 años, era alta para su edad además de tener una piel pálida que resaltaba sus labios rojos, tenía pelo largo de color negro que llegaba hasta su cintura con dos adornos de mariposa en ellos, además tener dos flojillos que enmarcaba su cara llegándole hasta las orejas, sus ojos eran de un color purpura claro parecidos a los de los insectos, con muchos destellos blancos que reflejaban las luz en ellos, vestía el mismo uniforme que shinobu, pero con un haori blanco con estampados de mariposa.

"aun no entiendo, se que perder mucha sangre podría causar la muerte, pero solo es un milagro, kanae-nee-sama" dijo shinobu con el ceño fruncido mientras que kanae le sonrió mientras que miraba a naruto quien seguía inconsciente.

"puedes llamarlo milagro si quieres shinobu-chan, pero hay algo en él que me dice que lo lleve con nosotros, llámalo corazonada de hermana mayor" dijo kanae con una dulce voz mientras que shinobu no le creyó del todo, pero si su onee-sama lo decía entonces ella le creería.

No muy lejos de allí en una rama de un árbol, un extraño conejo de diez colas que se encontraba de pie observaba a ambas hermanas interactuar mientras que caminaban hacia un pueblo cercano, el conejo era blanco con algunas marcas negras en él, sus ojos en cambio eran un rojo intenso con rendijas en ellos, el conejo miro a ambas hermanas con atención, para luego mirar a naruto esta vez con algo de tristeza en sus ojos y sin mas desapareció en una ventisca de nieve.

* * *

**Time skip 1 día después.**

Luego de que shinobu cargara a naruto hasta la mansión en ahora se encontraban, ambas hermanas se preocuparon un poco ya que naruto no parecía despertar luego de que pasara un día, haciendo que kanae le proporcionara medicina para su cuerpo haciendo que luego de un día al final los ojos de naruto se abrieran en la noche.

"ara, ara, al fin despiertas pequeño realmente tenias preocupada a onee-san" dijo kanae al ver como naruto abría ligeramente los ojos y luego los abrió de golpe mientras se levantaba también, ya que frente había una adolescente muy hermosa, una belleza que era comparable a la de su madre, pero eso no era lo que lo alarme, lo que lo alarmo fue que esa mujer vestía el mismo uniforme negro que las personas que su madre quería que se alejara.

"no me hagan daño, por favor!" dijo naruto mientras que inclinaba su cabeza como si vida dependiera de ello, mientras que kanae ladeo la cabeza confundida y shinobu quien alertada por los gritos entro a la habitación se encontró con esta rara escena.

"ara?, onee-san no te hará daño pequeño, en cambio me preocupaste cuando no despertabas" dijo kanae tocando su propia mejilla mientras miraba con ojos preocupados a naruto quien se sonrojo, haciendo que un calor extraño estuviera en su pecho.

"l-lo s-siento, quienes son ustedes" dijo naruto con miedo en sus ojos, cosa que ambas hermanas notaron, haciendo que kanae le sonriera con gentileza y shinobu lo mirara de forma neutra.

"ne, ne, mi nombre es kanae kocho y mi hermana pequeña allí es shinobu kocho" dijo kanae con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro la cual por alguna razón tranquilizo a naruto, shinobu simplemente asintió mientras miraba al niño con el ceño fruncido.

"mi nombre es naruto… no se cual es el apellido de mi madre, pero mi padre era namikaze, es un gusto" dijo naruto mientras se inclinaba con mucho respeto hacia las hermanas, sin que de diera cuenta los ojos de kanae se abrieron levemente ante la mención de ese apellido.

"ara, ara, debes tener hambre después de dormir todo un día, te traeré algo de comer, por favor no huyas" dijo kanae con una sonrisa dulce mientras caminaba fuera del cuarto dejando a shinobu y a naruto solos, haciendo que naruto evitara la mirada con el ceño fruncido que tenía shinobu.

"l-lo siento, por ser una molestia, prometo que me iré en cuanto pueda" dijo naruto mientras miraba al suelo evitando la mira de shinobu quien suspiro ante lo que dijo,

"tch no es necesario que lo hagas, puedes quedarte aquí hasta que te recuperes por completo" dijo shinobu con una cara seria mientras que naruto asintió sin mirarla al rostro cosa que hizo que shinobu se fastidiara un poco. "hablando de eso tienes familia?" dijo shinobu esta vez con curiosidad mientras que naruto ante la mención de esta se tenso visiblemente para confusión de shinobu.

"n-no, n-no lo sé, no se si estoy soñando y esto es una maldita pesadilla, no se si realmente estoy vivo o simplemente al final estoy en el infierno gracias a mi enfermedad… la verdad no lo sé" dijo naruto con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras que shinobu al ver lo confundido y asustado que estaba suavizo su semblante y lo miro con tristeza, mientras que sin que naruto lo esperase ella lo abrazo haciendo que naruto llorara en silencio.

"calma, nadie podrá lastimarte mientras estés aquí, no dejaremos que nada te pase" dijo shinobu tratando de calmar a naruto quien encontró refugio en la chica frente a él. Todo esto fue observado por una sonriente kanae quien tenia una bandeja con comida en sus manos.

"ara, ara, me alegra que se lleven tan bien, aunque nunca pensé que quisieras un hermanito, shinobu-chan" dijo kanae con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro mientras tenia una mano en su mejilla haciendo que naruto se separa un poco de shinobu con un leve sonrojo mientras secaba sus lágrimas, shinobu en cambio miro con el ceño fruncido a su hermana mayor.

"l-lo siento shinobu-san no quería causar un mal entendido" dijo naruto inclinándose mientras pedía disculpa con nerviosismo, kanae rio mientras tapaba su sonrisa, shinobu en cambio miro a naruto con fastidio ante lo rápido que bajaba su cabeza para pedir disculpas.

"ne, naruto-san como terminaste en medio del bosque" dijo shinobu esta vez cambiado de tema mientras que naruto tosía un poco haciendo que kanae lo mirara preocupada, aunque tenia curiosidad de como corrió tanto, teniendo en cuanta todo el rastro de sangre que dejo.

"b-bueno… me levante en la noche, camine a uno de los cuartos de la casa en la que vivía con mi madre y hermana, sonara algo extraño y grotesco, pero mi hermana mayor y mi madre… estaban comiéndose el cuerpo de personas muertas…" dijo naruto con una mirada perdida en aquel momento el cual quedaría grabado en su mente para siempre, ambas hermanas abrieron los ojos en cuanto naruto dijo aquello.

"eso significa que alguien convirtió a tu madre y hermana en demonios come hombres" dijo shinobu con dureza haciendo que naruto la mirara confundido, mientras kanae tenia muchas dudas sobre eso, como porque devorarían primero a otras personas si tenían a alguien en casa?, hasta en donde ella sabia convertirse en demonio gastaba mucha energía y necesitaban comer lo antes posible, eso realmente la dejo algo confusas.

"demonios come hombres?" dijo naruto con duda y curiosidad mientras que miraba a shinobu quien procedió a explicarle.

"eso que te estaba persiguiendo en el bosque, era un demonio que quería comerte vivo, en eso probamente se convirtieron tu hermana y tu madre?" dijo shinobu con tranquilidad mientras que naruto se vio confundido ante esto,

"p-pero ni Oka-chan ni onee-chan se veían así cuando las vi comiéndose a esas personas" dijo naruto mientras que shinobu suspiro ante esto, kanae le sonrió con tristeza al niño sabiendo que una parte de él no quería aceptar lo que vio.

"Naru-chan las personas cuando son convertidas en demonio, no toman la apariencia que viste de aquel demonio de forma inmediata, un demonio se vuelve así gracias a su técnica de sangre o el numero de personas que haya comido" dijo kanae con una sonrisa triste haciendo que naruto mirara al suelo tratando de asimilar lo que estaba escuchando.

"debo de salvarlas, debo encontrar una forma de que vuelvan a como eran antes" dijo naruto con determinación en sus ojos mientras secaba las lagrimas que se encontraban en él, ambas hermanas miraron al niño con una sonrisa triste al ver la determinación en sus ojos.

"si quieres hacer eso tendrás que ser fuerte, tendrás que enfrentar a los demonios ya que tal vez ellos sepan como regresarlas a la normalidad" dijo shinobu con una sonrisa a medias mientras que miraba a naruto quien asintió, para luego toser, cosa que hizo que kanae luciera algo preocupada.

"si, me volveré mas fuerte, incluso si tengo que morir en el intento salvare a mi familia" dijo naruto con determinación en sus ojos mientras que shinobu sonrió ante esa determinación.

"ara, ara eso quiere decir que te volverás un cazador de demonios como nosotras Naru-chan?" dijo kanae con una sonrisa mientras que naruto lo pensó por un momento antes de asentir con determinación en sus ojos.

"si, seré lo suficiente fuerte como protegerlas a ustedes dos algún día" dijo naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que ambas adolescentes miraran a naruto con sorpresa ante lo que dijo, mientras que naruto al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza, estaba a punto de disculparse.

"tch que osado eres mocoso, si quieres cumplir tu palabra entonces entrena lo suficiente como para ser mas fuerte que onee-sama, mas fuerte que un pilar" dijo shinobu con una sonrisa mientras alborotaba el cabello de naruto antes de que este se disculpara para su satisfacción.

"sí!, pero ¿cómo me convierto en un cazador de demonios?" dijo naruto con duda mientras que ocultaba su sonrojo ante el acto de afecto de shinobu quien le sonrió, kanae ante su duda alzo la mano como si estuviera pidiendo su turno para hablar, cosa que le saco una gota de sudor a shinobu y a naruto ya que kanae sonreía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"en eso puedo ayudarte Naru-chan, puedo enseñarte lo básico incluso la respiración de concentración total" dijo kanae con una sonrisa mientras que naruto asentía, aunque el no sabia que era eso exactamente.

"muchas gracias kanae-sama, estaré a su cuidado" dijo naruto mientras que se inclinaba respetuoso hacia a kanae quien le sonrió con dulzura al niño frente a ella, mientras que a shinobu le temblaba una ceja ante tanto formalismo del rubio.

"ara, ara no es necesario que me llames así Naru-chan, dime onee-chan" dijo kanae mientras acariciaba la cabeza de naruto con cariño y hacia que este se sonrojase para su secreto deleite, mientras que shinobu suspiraba ante las acciones de su hermana mayor.

"s-sí, o-onee-sama" dijo naruto de forma tímida mientras evitaba la mirada dulce de kanae y la sonrisa a medio lado de shinobu.

"bueno, onee-sama ya déjalo es hora de que coma algo o si no, no podrá recuperarse, dejémoslo descansar" dijo shinobu mientras arrastraba a kanae fuera de la habitación por su haori, mientras que le sonría a naruto y movía la mano despidiéndose cosa que hizo que naruto la mirara raro antes de que ella se retirara de la habitación.

"prometo que las salvare a ambas… incluso si necesito dar mi vida" dijo naruto mientras que miraba sus manos con determinación y después comenzó a comer, aunque solo se comió la carne que estaba en la comida, con algo de esfuerzo ya que por alguna razón le disgustaban los vegetales.

Además de siempre desde que tenía memoria le gustaba comer carne de animales, la prefería cruda ya que para él era mas deliciosa así, cosa que no le pareció raro realmente.

"enserio que gran cumpleaños, esto apesta…" dijo naruto en un susurro triste, pero luego recordó a las hermanas kocho y sonrió, "bueno siempre hay una luz al final del camino…" dijo naruto en un susurro mientras sonreía.

* * *

**En otro lugar.**

En un lugar montañoso en donde había un gran monasterio, de repente entre esa zona montañosa se vio como un águila blanca volaba hacia el monasterio con rapidez en su andar.

Cuando el águila llego al tembló entro volando a una ventana del monasterio en donde se hallaba un hombre con los ojos cerrados meditando, el hombre vestía un kimono blanco largo de cuello alto con una serie de magnatas en el pecho, además de un collar largo de magnatas, en su espalda había nueve comas y un círculo con varios dentro. El hombre se veía que estaba en su vejez ya que tenia arrugas que eran notables en su rostro y su cabello era de un tono marrón pálido el cual se encontraba desordenado con una trenza en el lado izquierdo de su cara, lo mas extraño del hombre era que su piel era grisácea y tenia dos cuernos en su cabeza.

El hombre al notar al águila extendió su brazo para que esta se posara en él y abrió los ojos, los cuales también eran extraños ya que estos tenían un color morado con círculos en ellos los cuales eran hipnotizantes.

El hombre miro que el águila tenia un mensaje en su pata y la tomo, cuando lo leyó, el hombre abrió ligeramente los ojos, para luego seguir leyendo el mensaje y cuando termino, saco un pequeño papel y comenzó a escribir en el con su uña, cosa que era extraña.

Cuando termino de escribir ato el mensaje al águila y espero que se fuera, con un chiflido el hombre llamo a un cuervo que se encontraba en una de las ventanas del monasterio, tomo otro papel y lo ato al cuervo esta vez, el papel era más grande que el otro.

"ciertamente tus planes siempre han sido un enigma aun para mí, si crees que el es el correcto entonces lo entrenare" dijo aquel hombre pensando en voz alta ya que no había nadie cerca de él, es más pareciera que actualmente se encontrara en aquel monasterio solo.

* * *

**Una semana después.**

Naruto después de 3 días pudo levantarse y acceder al entrenamiento de kanae, la cual estuvo feliz de enseñarle, aunque naruto noto que había alguien mas aprendiendo de ella, era una chica, su nombre era kanao la cual era al parecer un año menor que él, no hablaba mucho o bueno solo cuando tiraba una extraña moneda, había veces en que ambos quedaban en un silencio incomodo, naruto por no saber de que hablar y kanao por no querer hablar.

En el tiempo que entreno con kanae se die cuenta que la respiración que utilizaba cuando corría o hacia un esfuerzo físico, se llamaba respiración de concentración total, su madre nunca le había dicho que se llamaba así, en cambio esto genero mas dudas en kanae ante lo extraño que era esto, solo usuarios con alientos podían aprenderla.

Pero ella le resto importancia a esto y siguió enseñándole, hasta el punto el cual el cuerpo débil de naruto podría aguantar, pero para sorpresa de todas en la mansión, naruto podía seguirle el ritmo a kanao a pesar de su condición, incluso pudo superarla gracias a su respiración, ya que actualmente podía mantener la respiración de concentración total todo el día, incluso mientras dormía cosa que sorprendió a kanae y a shinobu ya que a esta última le había tomado casi un mes realizar esa hazaña, mientras que a naruto le tomo 1 semana.

Naruto solo pudo lograr esta hazaña ya que dejo de lado el entrenamiento con la katana, ya que el aliento que sabían kanae y shinobu, no era su estilo y por ello espero a poder aprender otra respiración que fuera más su estilo, lo que nos lleva a la situación actual en la cual naruto se encontraba soplando una gran calabaza mientras era observado por kanae, kanao y shinobu. La primera de ellas con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro mientras miraba a su alumno.

"animo!, ¡animo!, ¡animo!" grito kanae dándole apoyo a naruto quien, estaba soplando la calabaza con fuerza, shinobu al ver a su hermana mayor animando a naruto hizo que una gota de sudor bajar por su frente ante lo ridícula que se veía, aunque luego de un rato ella también comenzó a hacerlo.

"animo!, ¡animo!, ¡animo!" grito shinobu con una sonrisa mientras que apoyaba a naruto quien soplo con mas fuerza haciendo que la calabaza se agrietara, esto hizo que kanao ampliara ligeramente sus ojos.

*crack* *crack*

Lo que se escucho después fueron los sonidos de una calabaza rompiéndose, para sorpresa del mismo naruto, quien ante su esfuerzo salto de emoción, ah sí actualmente naruto había desechado el viejo kimono que siempre llevaba y lo cambio por unos pantalones hakama negro iguales a los de shinobu y un kimono naranja el cual el mismo escogió para secreto fastidio de shinobu, en sus pies tenían unas medias negras con sandalias del mismo color.

"realmente lo hice?... *cof* *cof*…me he vuelto más fuerte… ya no siento que mi cuerpo vaya a estallar de dolor, realmente… lo hice" dijo naruto mientras que miraba sus manos con una sonrisa y lagrimas en sus ojos, mientras que esto era observado por una sonrientes kanae y shinobu, mientras que kanao tenía una pequeña sonrisa ante el logro de su amigo, aunque ella ciertamente no sabia si realmente lo eran.

"ara, ara Naru-chan realmente has aprendido mucho en esta corta semana, estoy realmente orgullosa de ti" dijo kanae con una dulce sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de naruto con gentileza haciendo que naruto comenzara a llorar y sonriera ante la gentileza que le ofrecía kanae, mientras que esto era observado por shinobu quien no pudo evitar sonreír ante esta escena, mientras que kanao tuvo una pequeña sonrisa también.

El momento emotivo y conmovedor fue roto por un graznido de un cuervo haciendo que todos prestaran atención a su presencia, cuervo sobrevoló la finca mientras graznaba cosa que confundió a naruto, pero hizo que tanto shinobu como kanae prestaran atención al cuervo.

"*cruaaacck* llamado importante de la sede *cruaaack* namikaze naruto se solicita su presencia en la sede *cruaack* kocho kanae se solicita su presencia en la sede *cruaaackkk*" dijo el cuervo haciendo que naruto lo mirara con sorpresa ya que nunca había visto un cuervo hablar, mientras que kanae lucio ligeramente sorprendida y shinobu frunció el ceño ante su llamado.

"ara, ara no pensé que oyakata-sama, te tomara relevancia Naru-chan" dijo kanae mientras que naruto se sorprendió ya que shinobu se había encargado de educarlo en todos los aspectos y uno de ellos era la historia y las posiciones de los cazadores de demonio, naruto conocía muy bien quien era oyakata-sama.

"dejen la charla para mas tarde onee-sama, vayan de inmediato dijeron que era importante" dijo shinobu con el ceño fruncido mientras que naruto asintió y kanae sonrió mientras que ambos se iban a la mansión de oyakata-sama. (la sede esta establecida cerca de la mansión de cada pilar hasta donde tengo entendido)

* * *

**En la mansión de oyakata-sama.**

Luego de caminar un rato, ambos llegaron a una mansión con un jardín bien cuidado y lindo, naruto se sintió tranquilo en el ambiente, aunque algo le incomodaba ligeramente en el ambiente y no sabía lo que era.

"gracias por acudir a mi llamado mis niños, bueno formalmente no eres uno de mis niños, naruto-san, pero tengo entendido que piensas ser un cazador de demonios" dijo la voz de un hombre joven, de piel clara con cabello negro hasta los hombros, tenía una extraña marca en su frente y sus ojos eran color negro, vestía un kimono negro con una chaqueta blanca de kimono blanco la cual tenia un estampado de niebla rosa.

"si!, seria un honor ser un cazador de demonios como onee-sama" dijo naruto mientras se inclinaba ante la presencia del hombre al igual que kanae quien tuvo una dulce sonrisa ante las palabras de naruto cosa que el patrón noto. "_su voz se siente como si cada cosa que saliera de su boca fuera paz y armonía" _pensó naruto mientras se sentía inusualmente relajado ante la presencia de oyakata-sama.

"mi niña te haz echo con la admiración de naruto-san, eso me alegra muchísimo, pero no es por eso que estamos aquí" dijo el patrón con una voz tranquila, haciendo que naruto y kanae prestaran atención a sus palabras. "naruto-san un viejo conocido dice que quiere que seas su alumno, su nombre es hagoromo otsutsuki, dice que alguien cercano a él te recomendó" dijo el patrón con una mirada serena haciendo que naruto tuviera duda sobre ello, ya que nunca había oído ese nombre y no conocía a nadie aparte de su madre y hermana, antes de conocer a las hermanas kocho y a kanao.

"seria un gusto para Naru-chan ser entrenado por hagoromo-san, no es así Naru-chan?" dijo kanae con una sonrisa dulce hacia naruto quien pudo ver a través de ella y noto la mirada que decía que "es lo mejor para ti", después de notar eso, naruto asintió haciendo que el patrón sonriera con suavidad y asintiera ante la respuesta.

"perfecto, uno de nuestros cuervos te guiara a la vivienda de hagoromo-dono cuando gustes" dijo el patrón con amabilidad mientras que le sonreía a naruto cosa que hizo que naruto respondiera con determinación de forma inmediata.

"si no es mucha molestia oyakata-sama, me encantaría que fuera de forma inmediata" dijo naruto con determinación haciendo que kanae le sonriera con dulzura, mientras que el patrón asentía y daba la orden de que le dieran un cuervo a naruto.

El cual se poso en su hombro y comenzó a graznar para molestia del rubio quien lo miro con mala cara, esto hizo reír a kanae e hizo sonreír al patrón. Naruto dejo de prestarle atención al cuervo y miro al patrón con una duda que lo estaba molestando desde que llego a la mansión del patrón.

"oyakata-sama alguna vez había escuchado de una familia de demonios?" dijo naruto con curiosidad en su voz haciendo que kanae ampliara ligeramente los ojos ante su pregunta, en cambio el patrón pareció tranquilo y le dio una sonrisa en cambio.

"nunca lo había escuchado hasta ahora, aunque escuche un rumor por parte hagoromo-san tal vez él sepa más sobre aquello" dijo el patrón con una sonrisa mientras que naruto asentía y se inclinaba mientras se despedía junto a kanae.

* * *

**En la mansión kocho.**

Naruto y kanae llegaron a la mansión luego de un rato y le contaron todo lo sucedido a shinobu quien estaba confundida al no saber de quien se trataba ese tal hagoromo, aunque se alegro por naruto ya que al fin tenia un maestro que le enseñara un aliento diferente al de ellas dos.

Luego de eso naruto, tomo una pequeña mochila (no sé cómo se llamaban esa época) en donde se encontraban las ropas que kanae le había obsequiado, sin más de dirigió hacia una de las habitaciones en donde se encontraban las tres hermanas esperándolo.

"ara, ara creo que voy a llorar, no quiero que Naru-chan se vaya" dijo kanae con una sonrisa dulce, pero la mirada en sus ojos era de completa tristeza, cosa que naruto noto y también le sonrió a su figura de hermana mayor.

"yo tampoco me quisiera ir, pero tengo un largo camino por recorrer si quiero llegar a ser tan fuerte como tu onee-sama" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que sin que kanae se lo esperase el le dio un fuerte abrazo el cual ella correspondió con una sonrisa.

"ya, ya onee-sama déjalo ir, a este paso lo dejaras ir cuando anochezca" dijo shinobu con una sonrisa a medio lado mientras que kanae se separo de naruto y este le sonrió a shinobu, quien no pareció sorprendida ante el repentino abrazo del rubio en cambio lo correspondió, todo mientras que kanae limpiaba lagrimas de sus ojos ante la conmovedora escena, cosa que hizo que a shinobu le temblara una ceja.

"podrías dejar de hacer eso onee-sama… realmente espero que vuelvas a salvo naruto" dijo shinobu con una sonrisa mientras que se separaba del abrazo y le sonreía al rubio que también le sonrió.

"prometo que volveré dentro de un año mucho mas fuerte que antes" dijo naruto con determinación lo que hizo que shinobu revolviera su cabello con una sonrisa.

Luego de eso naruto se dirigió a kanao quien lo miraba con su sonrisa perpetua, naruto no le importo esto y la abrazo cosa que la dejo sorprendida unos momentos antes de que lentamente correspondiera el abrazo cosa que hizo sonreír a ambas hermanas.

"aunque no interactuemos mucho, te tengo mucho aprecio, te considero una de mis personas preciadas, porque eres kanao, mi amiga, espero que te vuelvas tan fuerte como onee-sama" dijo naruto mientras abrazaba a kanao cosa que la sorprendió, pero luego hizo que sonriera y tuviera pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

"pienso lo mismo nii-chan" dijo en un susurro kanao cosa que hizo que el rubio se sorprendiera ligeramente, pero luego la abrazara con más fuerza cosa que hizo sonreír con suavidad a ambas hermanas.

Luego de las despedidas, naruto salió por la puerta de la mansión mientras que se despedía con la mano de las 3 tres hermanas, cuando estuvo lejos de la mansión, el cuervo que el patrón le había dado se poso en su hombro y comenzó a indicarle a donde tenia que ir haciendo que naruto comenzara a correr sin cansarse gracias a su respiración, además de que su entrenamiento físico lo había ayudado mucho en ese aspecto.

* * *

**Time skip: 1 día después.**

Luego de correr en la dirección en la que el cuervo le ordenaba, naruto descanso a las afuera de un pueblo, para luego seguir su camino, aunque después de pasar aquel pueblo se encontró con unos campos de arroz en la cercanía, lo extraño de esto era que no había nadie cuidándolo, bueno exceptuando a una persona que se encontraba en uno de ellos.

Naruto al verla se acerco con cautela y vio con curiosidad como una chica de su edad, la chica tenia un largo cabello negro que le llegaba hasta las piernas, tenía ojos negro color como la noche, vestía un kimono sencillo negro con detalles rojos y curiosamente sus pies estaban descalzos. La chica en cuestión se encontraba observando los pesces en el campo de arroz, mientras miraba a un grupo de ellos con una pequeña sonrisa.

"oye que haces?" dijo naruto con curiosidad ante las acciones de la linda chica frente a él, la chica al escucharlo no se alarmo cuando lo escucho mas bien lo miro con una sonrisa suave en su rostro mientras que le indicaba que se sentara en una de las orillas del campo de arroz mientras que ella hacia lo mismo mientras seguía observando los peces.

"me gusta observar a los pesces en el campo… me tranquiliza" dijo la chica con una sonrisa suave en su rostro, naruto al verla a los ojos noto que en ellos había tristeza, soledad e ira. Pero no dijo nada al respecto y siguió viendo los peces con ella.

"mi nombre es naruto y el tuyo" dijo naruto con una sonrisa amistosa en su rostro haciendo que la chica le sonriera de igual forma.

"uchiha sasami un gusto naruto-san" dijo sasami con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro mientras que le extendía la mano a naruto quien la extendió con gusto.

"que haces aquí sola en este campo" dijo naruto con curiosidad mientras que metía sus pies descalzos en el agua con una sonrisa, sasami ante la pregunta sonrió con tristeza mientras que pequeñas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

"oka-chan, tou-chan y onii-chan murieron hace poco, fueron asesinados por una persona horrible… yo estoy cuidando el campo de mi familia..." dijo sasami con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras que sonreía con tristeza mientras que veía los peces.

"ya veo… lo lamento mucho… pero no creo que sea buena idea que te quedes aquí sola" dijo naruto con una sonrisa triste mientras que le limpiaba las lagrimas con su mano cosa que hizo que sasami se sonrojara un poco ante la acción.

"pero no tengo a donde ir… lo único que me queda es el campo de arroz de familia" dijo sasami con una sonrisa triste en su rostro mientras que naruto esta vez le sonrió mientras se levantaba y le extendía la mano.

"ven conmigo!, estoy en un viaje para hacerme mas fuerte, acompáñame en mi viaje, conmigo ya no estarás sola" dijo naruto con una sonrisa amistosa que hizo sonreír también a sasami quien asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar mientras que el cuervo guía sobrevolaba la zona.

Sasami mientras que caminaba con naruto, noto que este parecía tener un cuerpo débil, pero por alguna razón sentía que detrás de toda es fragilidad se encontraba alguien fuerte, cosa que le hizo recordad las palabras de su madre.

"_aquellas personas que son fuertes de verdad, no son aquellas que tienen el orgullo de decir a cuantos oponentes han vencidos, son aquellas que usan esa fuerza para proteger a los demás_"

Sasami sonrió al recordar las palabras de su madre y sin mas ambos caminaron unas horas en las cuales ambos llegaron en la noche al pie de una montaña, en la cual había una gran escalera que naruto comenzó a subir para sorpresa de sasami ya que la escalera parecía infinita, sin embargo, ella para no quedarse atrás continuo con él.

Luego de muchos escalones sasami comenzó a cansarse, mientras que naruto pareció tranquilo ante tal esfuerzo físico, naruto notando la falta de aire de la que sufría sasami, decidió cargarla en su espalda, para el esto era normal ya que su madre a veces lo llevaba mas arriba de la montaña en donde vivía para que el practicara su respiración, el en ese entonces no sabia exactamente porque, pero ahora se preguntaba quien era su madre realmente.

Luego de unas horas de larga caminata naruto al fin pudo llegar a la cima, donde se encontraba un monasterio antiguo, sin decir nada él procedió a entrar con sasami en su espalda quien respiraba con irregularidad ante la falta de aire que había en el lugar.

"vaya te tomo menos tiempo del que predije, además de que noto que respiración es calmada y concentrada" dijo hagoromo de espaldas a naruto con los ojos cerrados mientras que naruto al estar en su presencia bajo a sasami y vio la apariencia del hombre mientras que se volteaba lentamente.

"usted es… un demonio?" dijo naruto con sorpresa en sus ojos al igual que sasami quien al verlo le recordó un poco a la persona que mato a su familia, lo recordaba a sasami eran esos ojos morados e hipnotizantes.

"vaya directo al punto… la respuesta a esa pregunta es un si y un no" dijo hagoromo mientras que se levantaba cosa que puso alerta a ambos niños, "no se preocupen no les hare daño, soy un humano mitad demonio, en pocas palabras alguien que nació de un demonio y un humano" dijo hagoromo con una voz suave y relajada que hizo que ambos niños bajaran la guardia.

"lo siento si fui grosero, pero supongo que tu eres hagoromo-sensei, espero aprender mucho de ti" dijo naruto mientras se inclinaba ante el hombre cosa que hizo que este sonriera al ver el potencial que tenía el niño.

"y-yo también quiero entrenar con usted hagoromo-san" dijo sasami mientras inclinaba su cabeza cosa que hizo que hagoromo la analizara con sus ojos antes de suspirar.

"lo hare, pero con una condición, te realizare una prueba para ver si eres acta, deberás entender que tu situación es diferente a la de naruto" dijo hagoromo haciendo que sasami asintiera con determinación ante las palabras de hagoromo, mientras que naruto sonrió ante la determinación de su amiga.

"gracias por aceptar a sasami, hagoromo-sensei" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que se inclinaba respetuosamente hacia hagoromo, cosa que hizo que sasami sonriera ante el gesto de su amigo.

"por ahora les daré un cuarto para que ambos descansen, su entrenamiento y prueba comienzan mañana a primera hora" dijo hagoromo mientras caminaba con ellos siguiéndolo a un cuarto en el monasterio

* * *

**En el cuarto del monasterio.**

Cuando ambos adolescentes llegaron al cuarto notaron que en el había dos futones, cosa que ambos pensaron que era extraño ya que no creían que hagoromo supiera de la llegada de sasami, pero naruto dejo esos pensamientos de lado y coloco su mochila al lado de su habitación y vio como sasami se sentó en su futon mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa agradecida en su rostro.

"naruto quiero que sepas que me volveré fuerte, tan fuerte como tú" dijo sasami con una sonrisa llena de determinación cosa que hizo que naruto asintiera con una sonrisa propia.

"si es así entonces acompáñame en el resto de mi viaje, se mi compañera de viaje" dijo naruto con una sonrisa inocente, mientras que sasami se sonrojo un poco ya que esas palabras se podrían malinterpretar.

"s-sí, me seré lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerte en una batalla" dijo sasami con un leve sonrojo, pero con una sonrisa en sus ojos, naruto correspondió el gesto.

Luego de hablar un rato ambos se acostaron en su futon listos para descansar, sasami durmió en el segundo en el que su cabeza toco el futon, naruto por el contrario se quedo mirando al techo con una pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza desde que vio a hagoromo.

"una familia de demonios…" dijo naruto en un susurro mientras recordaba la apariencia de hagoromo y la comparaba con el otro demonio que había visto, eran similares en cierto sentido, solo que naruto podía sentir emociones negativas viniendo de aquel demonio, mientras que lo único que sentía de hagoromo era paz y tranquilidad, como si una balanza estuviera en un equilibrio perpetuo.

Naruto decidiendo no darle mas vueltas al asunto por ahora, se durmió en el futon, sin darse cuenta que sasami lo había escuchado, pero no dijo nada y se durmió de todas formas.

* * *

**Time skip: al otro día.**

A la primera hora de la mañana antes de que saliera el sol, naruto y sasami despertaron para su entrenamiento y prueba, cosa que no sorprendió realmente a hagoromo en cambio se sintió feliz por la determinación de ambos adolescentes.

"naruto y sasami, como ya sabrán los cazadores de demonio son una organización no reconocida por el gobierno, pero aun si cazan demonios desde la antigüedad, para convertirse en cazadores de demonios tendrán que sobrevivir a la selección final en el monte fujikase, yo decidiré si ambos si ambos son actos para tal prueba" dijo hagoromo con seriedad haciendo que ambos asintieran con determinación. "naruto espera aquí, sasami ven conmigo" dijo hagoromo mientras que salía del monasterio dejando a un naruto solo quien sin que nadie lo viera se sentó en el suelo.

Hagoromo había sacado a sasami a la fría nieve mientras que ambos subían la montaña, cuando estuvieron allí, hagoromo se detuvo para curiosidad de sasami ya que ambos actualmente se encontraban en un bosque lleno de pinos y nieve.

"sasami, desciende de la montaña hasta el templo antes de que el sol alcance su punto mas alto, si logras llegar al monasterio en ese tiempo, serás mi aprendiz junto a naruto" dijo hagoromo desapareciendo de repente en una ventisca de nieve mientras que sasami frunció el ceño ya de nuevo su respiración se estaba volviendo irregular.

Sasami al solo ver nieve enfoco sus ojos en una dirección y en solo una, de repente sin que ella se diera cuenta los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer de forma lenta y podía ver con claridad a través de la ventisca, esto por alguna razón el trajo un mal recuerdo, pero lo dejo de lado y comenzó a correr en dirección hacia el monasterio ya que por alguna extraña razón desde ahí podía verlo.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta se tropezó con una cuerda la cual se encontraba cubierta de nieve siendo casi imposible de ver a simple vista, sasami de repente fue golpeada en la mejilla por varias rocas.

"_rocas? Sabía que no sería fácil, pero esto es ridículo" _pensó sasami mientras que saltaba una parte cubierta de nieve en donde por alguna extraña razón, ella podía ver un hoyo allí, no queriendo arriesgarse lo salto. "_este lugar esta lleno de trampas, pero eso no sera suficiente, me convertiré en su aprendiz a como de lugar_" pensó sasami, pero para su mal, ella piso una cuerda que se encontraba escondida en la nieve y algo alertada, salto a un lado, pero de repente un tronco de un árbol la golpeo con fuerza haciéndola caer a un lado, haciendo que tuviera moretones en su brazo y rostro.

"tch si sigo activando estas trampas terminare mal herida y no podre bajar a tiempo… tch casi no puedo respirar" dijo en un susurro en un seño fruncido sasami mientras se recuperaba del golpe del tronco, "respira concentra tu respiración, con mi vista puedo ver todas las trampas a mi alrededor, esto no sera tan fácil" dijo sasami en un susurro mientras concentraba su respiración y miraba el camino frente a ella, de repente sasami vio con sorpresa como el mundo a su alrededor se volvió rojo y negro, cuando eso sucedió ella pudo ver con claridad cada trampa allí, sin más comenzó a correr mientras esquivaba las trampas o bueno hacia lo mejor que podía ya que había trampas que no podía evitar activar por culpa de su poco entrenamiento físico.

Incluso si salía lastimada ella continúo corriendo, ya que sus ojos brillaban con una fuerte determinación en ellos, una que ardía como la llama del sol mismo.

* * *

**al mismo tiempo con naruto.**

Naruto luego de esperar unas horas, vio como hagoromo entraba por la puerta del monasterio haciendo que él se pusiera de pie y lo observara hasta que se colocaba frente a él.

"naruto… gracias a estos ojos puedo ver lo que ocurre en tu cuerpo, teniendo eso en cuenta estas listo para blandir una katana, hasta que te acostumbres a ella" dijo hagoromo mientras sacaba una katana envainada completamente negra de su espalda, se la extendió a naruto quien comenzó a pesar con su mano y para su sorpresa pesaba menos de lo que él creía. "una katana es fuerte en golpes verticales, pero débil en los horizontales, para manejar una katana debes aplicar la fuerza en la dirección en la que va la katana, debes imbuirla con todas tus fuerzas" dijo hagoromo mientras veía como naruto asentía mientras desenvainaba la katana.

Cuando lo hizo vio que la katana tenia una extraña hoja blanca con toques negros en ella, naruto sabia que eran las nichirinto, pero nunca espero que una tuviera esa forma, aunque la de kanae y shinobu no eran exactamente normarles.

"por ahora solo blande la katana hasta que te acostumbres a ella, luego de eso te enseñare como usarla adecuadamente" dijo hagoromo con seriedad mientras que naruto asintió con determinación mientras comenzó a blandir la katana mientras contaba cuantas veces lo hacía, para él esto era pan comido ya que gracias a la respiración de concentración total podía hacer varias repeticiones sin que sus músculos y cuerpo en general se cansaran cosa que hagoromo noto luego de unas horas.

"3514,3515,3516…" dijo naruto mientras contaba las repeticiones mientras que blandía la katana, su cuerpo no tenia rastros de cansancio, hagoromo con sus ojos podía ver como el cuerpo de naruto se encontraba en completa calma, como si fuera un buda el cual no podía ser perturbado.

De repente naruto se detuvo cuando llego a las 4000 y vio con preocupación a la entrada del monasterio en donde una magullada y sangrante sasami entraba con partes de su kimono destruido a punto de desmayarse, pero lo que dejo confundido a naruto y levemente sorprendido a hagoromo era que los ojos de sasami eran completamente rojos con comas negras en cada uno de ellos, sus ojos tenían dos comas en cada uno para luego volver a su color negro normal, pero naruto dejo eso de lado y corrió a socorrerla mientras dejaba la katana en el suelo mientras que era observado por hagoromo.

"sasami!, estas bien, déjame ayudarte" dijo naruto mientras que iba corriendo a su ayuda y la cargaba en su espalda cosa que hizo que sasami se relajara en la espalda del rubio mientras sonreía con cansancio.

"lo hice bien Naru?, ¿puedo ser más fuerte?" dijo sasami con una sonrisa de cansancio al borde de la inconciencia, mientras que naruto con una mano acaricio su cabeza gentilmente con una sonrisa.

"si, puedes ser realmente fuerte" dijo naruto con una sonrisa gentil en su rostro mientras que hagoromo sonrió ante la interacción de ambos.

"uchiha sasami… te convertirás en mi aprendiz" dijo hagoromo mientras que miraba a sasami con una sonrisa en su rostro cosa que hizo que la chica sonriera y sin mas cayo dormida en la espalda de naruto.

Luego de eso naruto la llevo a su habitación en donde la acostó en su futon y la dejo allí para que descansar, él sin embargo volvió a su entrenamiento con la espada, luego de horas y horas de entrenamiento, hagoromo le dijo que se detuviera, tomaron un receso para comer y descansar un poco, el cuerpo débil de naruto aguantaba mucho desde aprendió a controlar su respiración.

En ese receso, naruto aprovecho para ver como se encontraba sasami la cual estaba durmiendo con tranquilidad, naruto al verla sonrió, tomando una parte de su propio kimono, naruto limpio la frente de sasami y su labio los cuales estaban manchados de sangre.

"mmph…" dijo entre dormida sasami mientras abría lentamente los ojos, cosa que alarmo a naruto y dejo lo que estaba haciendo y espero que sasami se despertara, sasami lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fueron unos ojos fueron unos ojos azules apagado que le sonreían a ella, ante esto ella no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. "naruto es de mala educación observar cuando una dama duerme" dijo sasami mientras que frotaba sus ojos quitando el sueño de ellos.

"n-no es lo que crees, simplemente estaba limpiando la sangre de tu rostro" dijo naruto mientras que bajaba su cabeza mientras que se disculpaba cosa que dejo algo confundida a sasami.

"no lo decía enserio naruto, sabes no deberías bajar tu cabeza con tanta facilidad" dijo sasami con una media sonrisa mientras que naruto lucia apenada ante la extraña costumbre que tenía.

"lo siento, es habito que tengo al sentirme apenado" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que se disculpaba, sasami le restó importancia a esto y se levanto del futon mientras que recogía su cabello, cosa que hizo que naruto la mirara raro.

"que sucede tengo algo en el rostro" dijo sasami con curiosidad haciendo que naruto negara con la cabeza y señalara el cuello de sasami.

"que es eso?, ¿una marca de nacimiento?" dijo naruto con curiosidad mientras que señalaba una marca negra que sasami tenía en el cuello, la cual consistía en tres comas que formaban un círculo, a naruto le recordó algo a los ojos que sasami tenía con anterioridad.

"eh?, ¿te refieres a eso?... desde que tengo memoria lo tengo allí, mi madre decía que era especial por eso… decía que esta marca pasaba de generación en generación, pero solo se manifestaba ciertas veces en mi familia, nunca supe que quiso decir con certeza, pero para mi es algo que me hace sentir como si mi familia siempre estuviera conmigo" dijo sasami con una sonrisa triste en su rostro mientras que naruto al verla así le sonrió con compresión.

"no te preocupes sasami, encontraremos al culpable de la muerte de tu familia y yo conseguiré volver a la normalidad a mi familia, es una promesa" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que miraba a sasami quien ante eso sonrió con suavidad ante la determinación de su amigo.

* * *

**Fin.**

**Les confieso que escribir este capitulo hizo que pensara en muchas cosas, como que la historia de naruto encaja muy bien con la de kimetsu… y otras cosas.**

**Además de eso me costo pensar algo esto ya que regularmente yo pienso mis historias con un punto de referencia del anime que va a haber crossover, en algunos casos pienso en el final de mis historias antes de siquiera comenzarlas, pero eso solo hace que me emocione en llegar a ese punto, aunque es un arma de doble filo ya que no desarrollo bien la trama y termino cagándola al final, espero y no suceda con esta historia ya que siento que es muy prometedora.**

**Otra cosa, algunos personajes de naruto en esta historia van a estar algo nerfeados para que haya un balance en la historia (no podemos hacer que un cazador de demonios se enfrente a un demonio que pueda tirarte un meteorito encima esto no es bleach), aunque el rinnegan seguirá siendo super op aquí, por estas razones obvias la historia cannon no va a ser tan respetada y por ende el reconocido cazador de demonios mas fuerte… no sera el más fuerte aquí.**

**En cuanto a tayuya y lo de ser hermana de naruto sera explicado más adelante, también lo de hagoromo, de hecho, me parece curioso que en la historia original no exista un hibrido como tal, algo así como un ghoul. Bueno en cuando a la fem sasuke, tiene sus razones y además quería un narutoxsasuke aquí. Para los observadores se que se abran dado cuenta que shinobu aun no es un pilar, esto ocurrirá pronto… jejeje, se supone que naruto esta entrenando un año antes de que ocurriera la tragedia de los kamado, eso quieres decir señores que tomioka se convirtió en pilar antes que shinobu… si eso quiere decir eso.**

**Pero, en fin, voy a tratar de actualizar esta historia lo mas pronto posible y también la del carcelero de la bestia ya tengo capitulo listo solo le faltan unos toques, aun tengo historias en pausa y no se cual actualizar primero, manden un review a la historia que quieren que actualice, en fin.**

**Espero que les haya gustado la lectura… creo que me olvide de algo…. Bueno no importa.**

**Gracias por leer… adiós.**


	2. fin del entrenamiento y selección final

**Son of the moon.**

**(hijo de la luna)**

**Hola espero que les este gustando mi historia… al parecer no tiene muchas críticas o ninguna Xd… nmms que sad, pero igual eh aquí otra actualización.**

**Ni naruto, ni kimetsu no yaiba son de mi autoría créditos a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

"realmente un año ha pasado no es así?"

* * *

Dijo naruto mientras que estaba sentado en el techo del monasterio mientras que observaba la luna, para él, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido, casi como si fuera sido una semana atrás cuando llego con sasami al monasterio. Ante este pensamiento, él sonrió.

Se había vuelto mas fuerte, él era consiente de ello, gracias al entrenamiento de hagoromo, él podía manejar una katana ahora, además de eso había aprendido dos tipos de alientos o respiraciones de hagoromo, pero hubo algo que casi lo detiene en su entrenamiento y eso era la prueba final.

**Flashback: hace 1 año, naruto pov.**

Al siguiente día luego de que sasami pasara la prueba, su entrenamiento comenzó y el mío continuo, para sasami tuvo que realizar la bajada de la montaña todos los días a primera hora del día, mientras que yo seguí practicando con la katana acostumbrándome al peso.

Luego de una semana, comencé a aprender un aliento, según hagoromo-sensei mi estilo de lucha era algo complejo ya que, los movimientos que mas me convenian eran los contundentes y rápidos, esto se debía principalmente a mi cuerpo débil, el aliento que me enseño tenía seis posturas, hagoromo-sensei dijo que, si las aprendía todas a la perfección antes del mes, él me enseñaría una postura que él mismo había creado.

Y así fue, debo decir que la segunda respiración que aprendí fue realmente difícil, me tomo 4 meses poder aprenderlas, aun no son perfectas ya que me cuesta usarlas un poco, pero dejando eso de lado la respiración tenia siete posturas, una mas difícil que la anterior.

Mientras que yo hacía esto, sasami había completado la prueba de la montaña al punto en el que podía esquivar todas las trampas, pero el entrenamiento no termino allí ya que después de eso hagoromo-sensei le dio una katana para que bajara con ella de la montaña, según lo que me dijo sasami, casi muere gracias a las trampas de hagoromo-sensei , cosa que me hizo recordar con un escalofrió el entrenamiento que kanae me daba a mí y a kanao.

Cuando sasami logro dominar la montaña con su katana luego de 1 mes, hagoromo-sensei le enseño a sasami como blandir su katana, de allí en adelante su entrenamiento fue igual al mío, cabe recalcar que después de cada entrenamiento sasami caía en el futon y dormía como un bebe, luego de eso sasami comenzó a aprender un aliento, al parecer por alguna extraña razón, hagoromo-sensei tenia una biblioteca en donde se encontraban varias katas de los alientos, por orden de hagoromo-sensei ella aprendió un aliento diferente al mío, el de ella a pesar de ser menos contundente que el mío, era mas fuerte, ese aliento le tomo mucho tiempo, luego de eso hagoromo-sensei me enseño algo por demás extraño.

**Flashback dentro del flashback, pov tercera persona.**

"cubrirme los ojos?" dijo naruto confundido mientras que hagoromo asentía, naruto dudo por unos segundos, pero luego se colocó una venda en sus ojos, una que hagoromo le había dado previamente.

"dominaste la respiración que te di no es así?, pero te falta algo, esa respiración no funciona del todo bien si solo utilizas tu vista, naruto quiero que tomes la katana sin ver y me ataques con todo lo que tienes" dijo hagoromo mientras que se cruzaba de brazos, naruto con algo de torpeza desenvaino la katana y corrió hacia el frente con la intención de atacar a hagoromo.

Pero para su sorpresa antes de poder sentir que lo tocaba una mano se posiciono en su pecho y lo agarro de su kimono y lo lanzo al aire, para que luego cayera al suelo con una expresión de dolor.

"no solo uses tu vista, usas tus demás sentidos, una vez que lo logres tendrás acceso al mundo natural" dijo hagoromo con seriedad en sus palabras, naruto ante esto se confundió un poco ante lo que dijo, pero se levanto de todas formas, "de nuevo" dijo hagoromo mientras que veía como naruto cargaba de nuevo hacia él.

"gaaah" grito naruto mientras volaba de nuevo en el aire, pero esta vez pudo controlar su caída haciendo que el daño fuera mínimo, "hagoromo-sensei que es el mundo natural?" dijo naruto con curiosidad mientras que cargaba de nuevo contra hagoromo, este en vez de lanzarlo de nuevo, simplemente esquivo su ataque, haciendo que los oídos de naruto estuvieran alertas.

"el mundo natural, es una habilidad que se abre paso cuando el espadachín combina su presencia con la naturaleza misma, esto solo se logra cuando el usuario logra que todos sus sentidos estén en sintonía con la naturaleza, solo un selecto grupo de personas lo han conseguido, esto fue llamado por muchos **modo sennin o modo sabio**" dijo hagoromo mientras que naruto se guiaba por su voz e iba a atacar, pero de nuevo fue lanzado al suelo por hagoromo haciendo que naruto tuviera un rostro lleno de dolor.

Luego de eso estuvieron practicando todo el resto del día, por petición de naruto quien no parecía rendirse en cuanto a esto, pero luego de unas horas, hagoromo decidió parar esto y le dijo a naruto que meditara, ya que eso le ayudaría con su entrenamiento.

**Fin del flashback y del pov en tercera persona.**

Luego de ese entrenamiento, sentí que por alguna extraña razón mi cuerpo se movía por puro instinto cuando entrenaba a veces con hagoromo-sensei, luego manifestar eso, él me dijo que siguiera entrenando por mi cuenta y luego de 1 mes, me dijo que por ahora no tenia mas cosas que pudiera enseñarme actualmente.

Lo que me llevo a su prueba final, ambos subimos a la cima de una montaña a lo lejos del monasterio, cuando llegué allí realmente me sorprendí con lo que vi, ya que nunca había visto esto.

**Flashback.**

naruto y hagoromo caminaban juntos a una montaña cerca para que al rubio pudiera realizar la prueba final, lo que se encontró ahí fue algo que nunca espero encontrarse, frente a él y hagoromo se encontraba una esfera negra del tamaño de una gran roca, les esfera se encontraba dentro de un cráter en el suelo y además de eso tenia una cuerda a su alrededor.

"que cosa es esto?" dijo naruto con mucha duda en su rostro mientras que hagoromo no pudo evitar sonreír ante la cara que estaba haciendo su alumno.

"esto es una **gudödama**, soy mitad demonio, por ende, tengo una técnica de sangre esta se relaciona con esa esfera que vez allí, naruto esta esfera es uno de los materiales mas duros que existen, es mas fuerte que una roca, si logras cortar esto a la mitad, serás capaz de ir a la selección final" dijohagoromo con seriedad mientras que naruto lo miro como si estuviera loco.

"espere… las rocas se cortan… y si esto es mas fuerte que una roca como se supone que lo haga" dijo naruto con una gran incógnita en su rostro mientras que hagoromo sonrió a medio lado.

"usa todo lo que has aprendido hasta ahora… lo dejo en tus manos" dijo hagoromo mientras dejaba a naruto solo quien una vez mas no sabía que hacer realmente en este caso.

Luego de eso recordó todo lo que hagoromo le había enseñado y tomando una postura que recordaba muy bien, procedió a cortar la gudödama, pero par su sorpresa al momento de hacerlo, la espada reboto haciendo que naruto fuera hacia atrás.

Viendo que no iba conseguir nada al primer intento, naruto comenzó a practicar todo lo que se le había enseñado, siendo capaz de cortar una roca a la primera le sorprendió de sobremanera, pero esto no era suficiente para que él pudiera cortar la gudödama, así que siguió fortaleciéndose físicamente, hasta el punto que sus músculos comenzaron a doler, pero esto no le importaba tenía que volverse más fuerte, luego de 2 meses de intentar romperla no parecía que estuviera progresando mucho.

"gaaaahhh!" grito naruto mientras que atacaba la gudödama, pero para su sorpresa, la katana que tenia en su mano se rompió a la mitad, haciendo que el rubio se pusiera pálido ante su inminente fracaso. "realmente aquí terminare?, ni siquiera pude convertirme en un cazador de verdad…" dijo naruto mientras veía como la katana en su mano se encontraba rota. "no!, ¡puedes hacerlo tayuya-nee, oka-san, shinobu-san, kanao-san y kanae-nee-sama cuentan conmigo!" dijo naruto con determinación en sus ojos, mientras tomaba la katana y la apretaba, no importante que sus manos estuvieran magulladas o heridas por el entrenamiento.

"realmente tienes muchas personas preciosas para ti no es así?" dijo la voz de un joven de 16 años, el cual tenia cabello largo y blanco el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura, tenía piel algo morena, el joven era alto, vestía un kimono verde claro con un haori color rojo, tenia pantalones hakama negro con sandalias del mismo color, en su mano había una katana con una vaina de color roja.

Sin que naruto se lo esperase el joven lo ataco, cosa que el correspondió al momento de bloquear su ataque con la katana rota, el joven al ver esto sonrió y siguió atacando todo mientras que naruto le seguía el ritmo, aun luego de intercambiar golpes un rato, el equilibrio de naruto vacilo haciendo que el joven aprovechara esto y de una patada lo mando suelo con su katana en la mano.

"realmente eres fuerte, pero aun no dominas del todo lo que hagoromo-san te enseño" dijo el joven con una sonrisa amistosa en su rostro mientras que le extendía una mano a naruto quien la tomo con duda.

"_quien es él, su presencia es invisible, no lo puedo sentir incluso teniéndolo enfrente, además de eso conoce a hagoromo-sensei"_ pensó naruto con curiosidad mientras que miraba al joven quien le sonreía con gentileza.

"mi nombre es jiraya, un gusto" dijo jiraya con una sonrisa gentil en su rostro mientras le daba la mano a naruto lo cual él correspondió.

"naruto, también es un gusto jiraya-san" dijo naruto mientras que tomaba la katana rota y la miraba con algo de tristeza en ella, "como romperé la gudödama sin la katana… realmente lo arruine" dijo naruto mientras que tomaba determinación y se posicionaba frente a la gudödama.

"ciertamente lo arruinaste chico, a pesar de que la postura que estas usando esta muy bien, no es la adecuada para lo que tratas de romper, usa la segunda respiración que hagoromo-san te enseño, esa respiración es mas fuerte que la gudödama" dijo jiraya haciendo que naruto le prestara atención y asintiendo con determinación.

Jiraya al verlo cambiar de postura, noto que era muy floja y con la vaina de su katana golpeo a naruto en la pierna, cuello y brazos haciendo que este tuviera un rostro lleno de dolor.

"iteee! (dueleee), hagoromo-sensei dijo que no podía utilizar bien esta postura hasta que dominara el mundo natural" dijo naruto mientras se sobaba en los lugares que jiraya le había dado.

"tiene razón, mocoso, bueno entonces te ayudare a dominar el mundo natural" dijo jiraya mientras que tomaba su katana y se coloco frente a naruto mientras que la gudödama se encontraba detrás de él.

"no me llames mocoso, lo he intentado de todas las formas y sigue sin funcionar, no se con certeza si quiera cuando sea consiente de poder utilizar el modo sabio" dijo naruto frustración en su rostro, mientras que jiraya le sonrió con suavidad, él le recordaba a alguien.

"la única forma que conozco en la que lo puedes lograr es con un entrenamiento a muerte" dijo jiraya con una sonrisa a medio lado, mientras que naruto se sorprendió ante esto, pero luego asintió con determinación.

Luego de eso ambos entrenaron día y noche por semanas, semanas en las cuales naruto sentía que sus sentidos iban a explotar y terminaba sudando del cansancio, sus músculos estaban igual ya que este entrenamiento era mucho mas difícil que el de kanae, jiraya también le dijo que meditara y fuera uno con la naturaleza, cosa que no entendió del todo.

"el mundo natural o el modo sabio, no solo le dan una enorme percepción del ambiente al usuario, sino que también le otorga una fuerza sobrehumana, desbloqueando así la fuerza natural del usuario" dijo jiraya haciendo que naruto se confundiera en sus palabras, mientras meditaba.

Luego de 3 meses naruto se encontraba frente a jiraya quien le sonreía con gentileza, naruto se encontraba todo sucio y lleno de moretones al igual que su kimono.

"luego de 3 meses, por fin puedo sentir tu presencia jiraya-san" dijo naruto con una sonrisa llena de determinación en su rostro, "hoy por fin voy a lograr vencerte" dijo naruto con determinación en sus ojos mientras que jiraya le sonrió.

Por primera vez desde que lo conoció, naruto vio con curiosidad como una marca roja aparecían en su rostro, estas marcas cubrían por completo ambas mejillas y frente, pero no cubría su boca ni nariz, sus ojos cambiaron a los de un sapo, esta vez su sonrisa amistosa había desaparecido y fue remplazado por una mirada seria.

"si no puedes romper mi espada, tu muerte sera inevitable naruto" dijo jiraya con seriedad mientras que cargaba hacia él, naruto al verlo acercarse respiro hondo y enfatizo sus demás sentidos haciendo que el mundo a su alrededor cambiara.

Lo que veía frente a él no era a jiraya, era una llama azul que brillaba intensamente, naruto si saberlo comenzó a moverse por instinto, jiraya viendo esto ataco dando un corte en vertical hacia naruto quien para su sorpresa lo esquivo por nada y a una velocidad que jiraya no podía seguir, naruto corto la katana de jiraya con su propia katana rota, todo se decidió en un momento.

"lo lograste mocoso, mira tu rostro, ya eres un sabio…" dijo jiraya con una sonrisa orgullosa, mientras que naruto miro el reflejo de su katana y vio con sorpresa que tenía una extraña sombra alrededor de sus ojos color naranja y sus ojos tenían una pupila algo extraña.

Cuando naruto vio el rostro de jiraya vio que le sonreía con orgullo, pero con tristeza al mismo tiempo, antes de que naruto pudiera decir algo, una niebla inundo el lugar y jiraya había desaparecido, pero cuando la niebla por fin se había ido naruto vio con sorpresa a la gudödama, ya que esta se encontraba cortada de forma horizontal igual al golpe que naruto le había dado a jiraya.

Naruto sonrió con alegría al ver que por fin lo había logrado, pero de repente noto que hagoromo se acercaba viendo de cerca la gudödama y la katana cosa que lo sorprendió ligeramente.

"realmente no pensé que cortarías la gudödama, eres alguien increíble naruto" dijo hagoromo con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro, cosa que hizo que naruto comenzara a llorar con una sonrisa en su rostro, hagoromo por primera vez desde que se conocieron lo abrazo, cosa que hizo que naruto llorara con mas fuerza, "lamento todo lo que vas a sufrir de ahora en adelante" dijo con tristeza hagoromo, pero naruto no lo escucho ya que tenia su rostro enterrado en el pecho de hagoromo.

**Fin del flashback dentro del flashback.**

Luego de eso regrese al monasterio en donde sasami entrenaba, ella se encontraba lista para realizar la prueba que yo realice, hablando de ella, sasami luego de unos meses, desarrollo una extraña competencia hacia a mí, ella quería ser mi rival, al punto que me pidió que si dentro de un mes ella pasaba la prueba final, ella me acompañaría a la selección final, con gusto acepte la apuesta, cabe decir que aún estoy esperando por ella.

**Fin del flashback.**

* * *

Naruto al recordar eso no pudo evitar sonreír, pero algo lo hizo bajar del techo, cuando bajo de allí, se encontró con hagoromo quien lo esperaba allí, al bajar noto que este se encontraba en una fogata, mientras cocinaba algo de comida para ambos.

"naruto toma asiento… quiero que hablemos un rato" dijo hagoromo con calma en su voz haciendo que naruto asintiera y tomo asiento frente a él en la fogata.

"hagoromo-sensei, mañana voy a ir a la selección final, sasami me dijo que me fuera si no regresaba después de un mes, ese tiempo se cumplió hoy" dijo naruto con calma mientras miraba la fogata frente a él.

"esta bien, naruto hay algo que quiero darte…" dijo hagoromo mientras que le extendía un collar con una esmeralda verde en él, "este collar perteneció a uno de mis alumnos, luego de que él muriera, llego a mí, naruto este fue el collar que paso de generación en generación, cada uno de mis alumnos ha tenido este collar con ellos, ahora quiero que lo tengas tu" dijo hagoromo con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro, haciendo que naruto aceptara el collar y lo colocara en su cuello, haciéndolo visible encima de su kimono.

"muchas gracias hagoromo-sensei…" dijo naruto aun contemplando el collar en su cuello con una sonrisa, hagoromo al ver esa sonrisa, no pudo evitar verlo con tristeza.

"naruto, creo que ya conoces que son las lunas demoniacas no?" dijo hagoromo con seriedad llamando la atención de naruto quien ante la pregunta asintió.

"sí, son 12 demonios, los cuales son los mas cercanos al poder de kibutsuji muzan" dijo naruto con seriedad en el tema, hagoromo asintió ante lo que dijo.

"sí, tienes razón, pero lo que tal vez no sabias es que kibutsuji muzan, no es el demonio mas fuerte en la actualidad, nadie sabe donde o como, pero muzan fue el primer demonio en caminar sobre la tierra, el segundo sin embargo, hasta el día de hoy sigue con vida, muchos cazadores de demonio no conocen siquiera su existencia, pero ese segundo demonio que nació, se volvió mas fuerte que muzan al punto que fue reconocida como una diosa demonio" dijo hagoromo con seriedad haciendo que naruto luciera sorprendido ante esto.

"una diosa demonio?, ¿pero si fue tan poderosa como es que casi ningún cazador de demonios la conoce?" dijo naruto con curiosidad ante esto, hagoromo lo miro con compresión ante su duda.

"esa diosa demonio, fue catalogada como un mito en sí, ya que nadie levantaría sus armas contra alguien considerada una diosa, para muchos sería una inminente muerte, si la gente se daba cuenta esto, no pelearían contra los demonios, ya que su principal enemigo es mas grande de lo que creen" dijo hagoromo con seriedad en su rostro, naruto comprendido a lo que se refería, pero esto solo hizo que se llenara de impotencia.

"pero si era considerada una diosa, quien lucho contra ella?" dijo naruto con curiosidad mientras que hagoromo ante esa pregunta suspiro.

"eso tiene su respuesta, hace mucho tiempo, cuando los cazadores de demonios ni siquiera existían formalmente, nacieron dos hermanos con una habilidad sorprendente con la espada, ellos lograron subyugar a la diosa demonio casi asesinándola en el momento, pero antes de que pudiera ser asesinada por completo, su poder se separo en 9 partes las cuales tomaron formas de demonios, esos nueve demonios tenían una fuerza y habilidad sorprendente, fueron llamados bestias con cola, el mas poderoso de ellos es el zorro de nueve colas, se dice que tiene el poder para subyugar a la luna superio muzan, pero esto son solo especulaciones ya que pocos cazadores de demonios han visto una bestia con cola y los que lo han hecho no han vivido para contarlo" dijo hagoromo con seriedad mientras que naruto se encontraba sorprendido ante lo que le decía, solo pensar en esas bestias con cola realmente hizo que sus manos temblaran ligeramente.

"estos Bijü (bestias con colas), demonios más fuertes que las lunas superiores, realmente es posible?" dijo naruto mientras que en su mente no creía que eso fuera posible realmente.

"naruto, mis métodos de entrenamiento son muy diferentes a los demás usuarios de aliento, este entrenamiento normalmente requeriría 5 años, pero tu y sasami me han sorprendido al poder realizarlo en tan poco tiempo, mi entrenamiento es diferente naruto, ya que creo que con el ustedes podrán hacerle frente a los Bijü y a los dos demonios que han traído solo miseria y tristeza a la humanidad" dijo hagoromo con seriedad haciendo que naruto se sorprendiera ligeramente ante lo que dijo, pero luego sonrió mirando el collar que él le había dado, sabiendo que confiaba en él.

"gracias por confiar en nosotros hagoromo-sensei, le juro que sasami y yo derrotaremos a la diosa demonio y acabaremos con este ciclo de tristeza y odio" dijo naruto con una sonrisa llena de determinación que hizo que hagoromo sonriera.

"aun te falta mucho para poder llegar su nivel, por ahora comienza venciendo a cada Bijü y cuando seas lo suficientemente fuerte, vence a la diosa demonio" dijo hagoromo con seriedad mientras que naruto asintió con determinación.

"hagoromo-sensei, si usted es mitad demonio?, ¿cómo es que no devora personas?" dijo naruto con curiosidad en su rostro haciendo que hagoromo lo pensara por unos segundos.

"aquellos que nacen híbridos, consumen carne animal haciendo que su hambre sea saciada, pero a medida que va creciendo, este comienza a desear la sangre humana, en estos casos, el hibrido tiene dos opciones, superar el hambre a través del camino del sabio o comenzar a devorar personas, haciendo que su parte demonio sea más fuerte, aunque hay una tercera opción, pero esa historia es para otro día, necesitas descansar para la selección final" dijo hagoromo mientras que naruto asintió y se fue a dormir, dejando a hagoromo quien miro hacia fuera del monasterio mientras que suspiraba.

* * *

**Al otro día.**

Naruto se levanto temprano a primera hora de la mañana, después de unos minutos ya estaba listo para partir a la selección final, hagoromo le había dado ropa nueva, para ir a la selección final, siendo esta un kimono negro con los mismos símbolos que hagoromo tenía en su kimono, del resto sus ropas seguían iguales.

"naruto, muéstrame la katana que te di" dijo hagoromo mientras que naruto asintió y le mostro la katana, la cual aun se encontraba rota, hagoromo al verla respiro hondo y tocándola hizo que volviera a estar como nueva para sorpresa de naruto, "esto bastara por el momento, si logras pasar la selección final, tendrás tu propia katana" dijo hagoromo mientras que naruto asintió con una sonrisa.

"me voy hagoromo-sensei" dijo naruto mientras que comenzó a caminar fuera del monasterio, mientras que hagoromo estaba en la entrada, "dele mis saludos a jiraya-san" dijo naruto dándole una sonrisa mientras que se despedía, hagoromo al escucharlo se sorprendió ligeramente.

"naruto… jiraya esta muerto… como es que" dijo hagoromo para sí mismo con sorpresa, pero luego sonrió, "incluso después de tu muerte sigues guiando a la siguiente generación… realmente eres admirable, jiraya" dijo hagoromo con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro, mientras veía como naruto se iba.

* * *

**Lugar: monte fujikasane.**

Luego de caminar por horas, naruto pudo llegar al monte fujikasane al anochecer, al llegar allí se encontró con un bosque lleno de glicinas las cuales por alguna razón le fastidiaban, atravesando el bosque naruto subió unas pequeñas escaleras, donde se encontró con varias personas, casi todos de su edad, estos eran aspirantes a cazadores de demonio como él.

"_no pensé que hubiera mucha gente, todos aquí desprenden un aura similar, pero a la vez diferente" _pensó naruto mientras caminaba entre la multitud de personas.

"muchas gracias, por asistir a la selección final de asesinos de demonios" dijeron al mismo tiempo un par de gemelas extrañas, las cuales vestían un kimono, mientras que en su mano llevaban una linterna, en su cabeza había una glicina la cual adornaba el cabello de cada una.

"en el monte fujikasane hay encerrados demonios que se capturaron con vida, pero no pueden salir al exterior…" dijo una de las niñas la cual tenia el cabello blanco, después de decir esto la niña de cabello negro continuo.

"esta cubierta en glicinas en flor todo el año, odiadas por los demonios" dijo la niña de cabello negro mientras que la chica de cabello blanco continuo.

"no obstante, a partir de ahora deja de haberlas, los demonios están ahí…" dijo la niña de cabello blanco mientras que la niña de cabello negro continuo.

"sobrevivir aquí por siete días, es la condición para pasar la selección final, les deseamos suerte" dijeron lo ultimo al mismo tiempo las dos niñas mientras que se inclinaban dando una pequeña reverencia.

Luego de eso todos los aspirantes incluidos naruto se adentraron a la montaña, naruto corrió entre los arboles mientras observaba al suelo, viendo si había señal de algún demonio.

De repente se detuvo en un rama y cerro los ojos, luego de eso frunció el ceño y de inmediato salto hacia adelante, esquivando un zarpazo de un demonio el cual choco contra un árbol, al momento que naruto lo esquivo.

"_un demonio?, es parecido al de aquella vez" _pensó naruto, pero de repente tuvo que saltar al suelo cuando otros dos demonios venían tras el a través de los árboles, naruto al verlo vacilo un poco, "_mi cuerpo tiembla por instinto… no puedo evitar recordar aquella noche" _ pensó naruto mientras que esquivaba un puño de un demonio, pero al estar distraído pensando uno logro golpearle en el rostro mandándolo a volar, pero naruto logro controlar su caída y aterrizar bien.

"graahhh después de no comer por meses, nos encontramos con un humano sangre extraña, kukuku" dijo uno de los demonios mientras que los otros comenzaron a reír de igual forma, naruto ante esto frunció el ceño, esto era lo mismo que le había dicho aquel demonio y aun no lo entendía del todo.

Sin decir mas los 3 demonios se lanzaron hacia él, con la intensión de devorarlo, pero naruto no se quedo quieto y puso en una postura de ataque mientras sostenía el mango de la katana.

"**aliento del trueno: cuarta forma: trueno distante" **dijo naruto, haciendo que pareciese que por momentos su mano botara chispas, mientras que lanzaba varios ataques a una velocidad increíble sin que se moviera del lugar, naruto vio como truenos dorados salían disparados de su espada haca los demonios, cortando el cuello de los 3 demonios en segundos. "_cuando ataco a un demonio, puedo ver una llama extraña en su pecho la cual se extiende en líneas por todo su cuerpo, cuando esa llama se vuelve roja, puedo ver claramente una brecha en él, dándome la oportunidad de cortar su cuello_" pensó naruto al ver como los cuatro demonios se comenzaban a desaparecer en el suelo.

Naruto al ver esto respiro hondo y envaino la katana, sin más comenzó a correr mientras buscaba un lugar en donde pudiera sobrevivir por siete días, pero en ese momento sintió un aura oscura a los alrededores haciendo que se pusiera alerta.

"alguien por favor ayuda!, por favor!" grito una voz femenina haciendo que naruto se pusiera alerta y viera con el ceño fruncido como una chica de su edad, corría por su vida, llevaba puesto un kimono azul oscuro con estampado de mariposas, la chica tenía cabello negro y liso con un flequillo partido y dos coletas con broches de mariposa, sus ojos eran de un color azul claro, tenía piel pálida la cual ahora tenía muchos moretones.

Naruto sin pensarlo corrió a socorrerla, cuando se estaba acercando noto que su katana se encontraba rota, haciendo que el rubio supiera porque se llenó de miedo.

"**yiaahhahaha, sigue corriendo mariposa, voy a atraparte de todas formas" **dijo una voz gruesa, mientras que pequeños temblores se escucharon a los pies de naruto, haciendo que este frunciera el ceño, pero luego se sorprendió al momento de que una roca gigante salía volando directamente hacia la chica quien cerro los ojos con miedo esperando su final, pero antes de que pudiera golpearla, naruto corto la roca a la mitad.

"oye estas bien?" dijo naruto mientras que la chica abría los ojos y veía los ojos azul claro de naruto quien le sonreía y le tendía la mano.

"s-sí, gracias por salvarme" dijo la chica con algo de miedo en sus ojos haciendo que naruto le sonriera para tranquilizarla, cosa que funciono levemente.

"mi nombre es naruto y el tuyo?" dijo naruto mientras que la chica lo pensó unos momentos, debatiendo entre si decirle o no cosa que confundió a naruto.

"el mío es aoi, kanzaki aoi un gusto" dijo aoi con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que naruto le sonrió de vuelta, pero ambos de repente se pusieron alerta al momento que la tierra comenzó a temblar levemente.

De la nada otra roca gigante fue en contra de ellos, pero naruto se coloco frente de aoi y la corto en cuatro partes, para sorpresa de aoi.

"**jiyahahaha veo que encontraste un compañero mariposa, pero no solo eso sino que también posee sangre extraña, me divertiré mucho con ustedes dos" **dijo la voz gruesa de nuevo saliendo de entre los árboles, naruto al verlo se sorprendió levemente, ya que lo que había allí era un joven grande e imponente, tenía cabello naranja de puntas largo hasta la cintura, vestía una túnica blanca con un gran nudo en su cintura, en sus brazos tenia tatuado el kanji de sonido, pero lo que sorprendió a naruto, fue que su piel era completamente roja y tenia cuernos del mismo color y sus ojos tenían un color naranja muerto.

"así que tu eres quien emite esa aura fétida" dijo naruto mientras que tomaba el mango de su katana, mientras veía como la llama en él era azul, dándole indicios que aún no tenía ninguna abertura.

"**tch enserio crees que puedes vencerme, esa chica de allí no puedo cortar mi cuello, incluso su katana se rompió, que te hace pensar que tu si puedes vencerme, mocoso" **dijo aquel demonio con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que de repente la tierra temblara y naruto saltara por instinto mientras empujaba a aoi lejos de él, ya que de repente una columna de tierra salió del suelo con la intención de golpearlo.

Naruto aun no sacaba la katana de la vaina, simplemente esquivo el ataque mientras que tenia su mano en el mango, todo mientras observaba los movimientos del demonio quien vio sorprendido como naruto había esquivado eso.

"**tch como te atreves a desafiar al gran jirobo de la tierra, técnica de demonio de sangre: retumbar de la tierra" **dijo jirobo mientras que derramaba su sangre en el suelo y de él varias manos hechas de tierra fueron en dirección a naruto quien fue golpeado por la primera, pero se recuperó rápidamente y esquivo la segunda y la uso como impulso, de repente la mano que tenia puesta en su katana comenzó a botar chispas. Jirobo al verlo en esa postura tuvo un leve flashback en donde naruto fue remplazado por un joven de pelo blanco siendo esta era la imagen de jiraya. "**esa postura, tu eres el discípulo de jiraya, como es posible oí que murió hace años, esto es imposible**" dijo jirobo con miedo en su voz mientras que rápidamente creaba más manos de tierra que salían de su espalda en dirección a naruto quien respiro hondo y tomo su katana, al fin vio que la llama en jirobo había cambiado de color dándole una oportunidad de atacar.

"**aliento del trueno: primera postura: destello de trueno" **dijo naruto en un susurro, sin mas ejecuto un corte recto a una velocidad increíble el cual corto las manos de tierra y el cuello de jirobo de un tajo, todo esto mientras chispas cubrían su cuerpo, jirobo miro sorprendido a naruto mientras su cabeza voló en el aire.

"**tch maldición, te maldigo jiraya, incluso en el más allá sigues siendo un bastardo" **grito jirobo con ira en su voz mientras que naruto miraba su cabeza al caer al suelo todo mientras este aun contenía ira.

"estoy seguro de que jiraya-san quisiera que fueras salvado, pero tu odio, te lo esta impidiendo… lo siento" dijo naruto mientras que veía como la cabeza de jirobo se convertía en cenizas, sin mas naruto envaino su katana.

Después de eso naruto fue a donde se encontraba aoi, la cual se encontraba recostada en un árbol, ella miro a naruto con una mirada sorprendida, ya que corto la cabeza de aquel demonio como si no fuera nada, pero toda esa sorpresa se fue cuando naruto le extendió la mano, cosa que ella acepto.

"te encuentras bien, tu cuerpo no parece estar en buenas condiciones" dijo aoi con preocupación notando que el cuerpo de naruto parecía débil a primera vista, naruto ante esto sonrió para tranquilizarla.

"no te preocupes, he entrenado mucho para poder defenderme incluso con este cuerpo" dijo naruto con una sonrisa amistosa, "te ayudare a sobrevivir y a salir de aquí, después de todo tu katana está rota" dijo naruto con una sonrisa que hizo que aoi se sonrojara levemente.

* * *

**Time skip: 7 días después.**

El resto de los días pasaron rápido para naruto y aoi, había muchos demonios que se sentían atraídos por su sangre rara, pero para naruto esto no era nada comparado con el entrenamiento de hagoromo, con eso pasaron los días y lograron sobrevivir una semana.

Ahora mismo ambos se encontraban caminando por un camino de glicinas, donde se encontraron con que nada más había una persona, la cual tenia un kimono completamente verde con detalles naranjas, mientras que sus pantalones eran color naranja, el chico tenia unas grandes cejas y un extraño corte de tazón en su cabeza, su cabello al parecer era negro al igual que sus cejas y sus ojos los cuales tenían una forma extrañamente redonda, pero dejando eso de lado el chico se encontraba todo lleno de moretones y sucio.

"felicidades por pasar la prueba" dijo una de las niñas que les dio la bienvenida al comienzo de la selección.

"a continuación les tomaremos medidas para poder hacerles sus uniformes y grabar sus rangos en ellos" dijo una de las niñas mientras que los 3 finalistas escuchaban con atención.

"hay diez rangos en total: kinoe, kinoto, hinoe, hinoto, tsuchinoe, tsuchinoto, kanoe, kanoto, mizunoe y mizunoto" dijo una de las niñas mientras que la otra comenzó a hablar.

"actualmente ustedes son del menor rango, mizunoto" dijo una de las niñas mientras que el chico de las grandes cejas por alguna razón sonrió ante esto.

"teniendo eso en cuenta ahora elegirán el acero tamahagane, con el cual se forjara su katana, la katana estará lista entre diez y quince días" dijo una de las niñas mientras que miraba a los 3 finalistas, "pero antes de eso…" dijo la misma niña mientras que aplaudía y tres cuervos vinieron volando y se posaron en el brazo de cada uno, "les otorgaremos un cuervo kasugai, los cuervos kasugai son cuervos mensajeros que le ayudaran en su trabajo" dijo una de las niñas mientras que cada uno de ellos observo a su cuervo.

"así que estos son los cuervos parlanchines eh?, como les enseñaran a hablar" dijo naruto susurrando para si mismo mientras que aoi miro con curiosidad a su cuervo, para luego mirar con atención al frente, mientras tanto el otro chico simplemente acaricio a su cuervo.

"cazadores de demonios, acérquense y elijan el metal para forjar su katana" dijo una de las niñas mientras que los tres finalistas se acercaban y observaban una mesa llena de piedras extrañas.

"a pesar de que nos dijeron todo eso, no se cual elegir" dijo naruto mirando las piedras en la mesa, el chico de las grandes cejas lo miro por unos segundos antes de mirar de nuevo a la mesa.

"si, yo tampoco encuentro diferencia" dijo el chico mientras que fruncía el ceño, ante los comentarios aoi se quedó callada.

Sin más cada uno eligió una piedra luego de eso, se les dijo que podían regresar a su hogar hasta que su katana estuviera lista, al momento de irse, naruto se despidió de aoi y del chico, el cual parecer se llamaba rock lee.

**Time skip: horas más tarde.**

Después de caminar horas, naruto por fin podía ver las escaleras del monasterio a las lejanías, actualmente llevaba un bolso blanco, en donde se encontraba su uniforme de cazador de demonios.

Luego de subir las escaleras y estar en la entrada del templo, el cuerpo de naruto tuvo una palpitación repentina haciendo que callera en la entrada mientras que su corazón se agitaba de repente.

"*gaah*… *gaah*… maldición, realmente mi cuerpo… se siente muy débil" dijo naruto mientras que abría la puerta del monasterio y sin que él pudiera hacer algo, su cuerpo dejo de responderle haciendo que cayera, pero antes de que tocara el suelo fue atrapado por hagoromo.

"me alegra que hayas vuelto a salvo" dijo hagoromo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que naruto al oírlo sonrió, pero luego se desmayó quedando inconsciente.

* * *

**Time skip: 14 días después.**

Después de quedar inconsciente en la entrada del monasterio, naruto durmió por 13 días seguidos, cosa que preocupo levemente a hagoromo, pero luego de revisar como se encontraba el cuerpo del rubio se tranquilizó.

Después de eso, naruto se levantó al siguiente día, sorprendiéndose al saber cuánto había dormido, pero luego de eso le conto a hagoromo todo lo que sucedió en la selección final, en cuanto a sasami ella aun se encontraba realizando la prueba de hagoromo, cosa que no le sorprendió ya que esa prueba era realmente difícil.

Lo cual nos lleva a la actualidad en donde naruto se encontraba sentado con ropas sencillas mientras esperaba por su katana.

Luego de unos momentos naruto escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta del monasterio haciendo que este se levantara y fuera a abrirla, cuando la abrió se encontró con un hombre de estatura media, con un kimono gris de cuerpo completo, llevaba sandalias de madera mientras que en su espalda llevaba un estuche blanco, llevaba una máscara hyottoko la cual tenia el ceño fruncido, aparte de eso parecía ser un hombre de edad ya que una barba sobresalía de esa mascara al igual que su pelo gris.

"soy mifune, forje una espada para namikaze naruto y vengo a entregarla" dijo mifune con una voz suave, pero dura al mismo tiempo, sonando como un sabio errante.

"yo soy naruto, pase prepare té" dijo naruto mientras que mifune asintió y paso dentro del monasterio, cuando tomo asintió, naruto le sirvió un poco de té, el cual el agradeció mientras que tomaba el estuche de su espalda y lo colocaba en el suelo.

"esta es la nichirinto, la forje yo mismo, estas espadas especiales absorben la luz del sol gracias a los materiales con los que fueron creados, esta espada te ayudara a defenderte de los demonios, toma desenváinala, las nichirinto también son llamadas espadas cambia color, según su portador" dijo mifune mientras que le extendía la katana a naruto el cual la tomo unos momentos como si estuviera midiendo el peso, para luego desenvainarla.

Al momento en el que lo hizo, la katana no pareció cambiar, pero luego de unos momentos la katana se tiño de dos colores, siendo estos dorado y rojo el cual sorprendió a mifune quien se quedo mirado la katana fascinado, mientras que naruto la miro confundido.

"es algo bueno que haya cambiado a ese color?" dijo naruto mientras que miraba su katana la cual guardo en su vaina, mifune lo miro por unos momentos sin decir nada.

"que tu katana tenga dos colores es un efecto que solo se ha visto en espadachines legendarios como hashirama senju y madara uchiha, espero que con la ayuda de esa katana te puedas volver tan fuerte como ellos" dijo mifune mientras que miraba al rubio quien se sorprendió al oír el apellido uchiha, pero lo guardo para preguntar después.

"gracias por fabricar esta katana para mi viejo…" dijo naruto con una sonrisa con dientes mientras que mifune ante la clara falta de respeto en vez de enfadarse sonrió detrás de su máscara, "prometo hacerme fuerte con ella" dijo naruto mientras que se inclinaba y le daba las gracias a mifune quien sonrió.

Luego de eso mifune se levanto y recogió sus cosas, mientras se despedía de naruto quien le devolvió el saludo.

"naruto, dales mis recuerdos a hagoromo-dono" dijo mifune mientras que naruto se sorprendió levemente pero luego sonrió y asintió.

Hagoromo ahora mismo se encontraba supervisando el progreso en el entrenamiento de sasami desde lejos, dejando a naruto solo.

Naruto luego de recibir su katana se quedo en el monasterio esperando a hagoromo, pero mientras sucedía esto naruto miro sus manos con el ceño levemente fruncido, incluso cuando mato aquel demonio no sintió compasión alguna, aunque al verlo allí muriendo, una parte de él sintió tristeza y otra no sintió nada más que satisfacción cosa que lo asustaba un poco.

"incluso si hagoromo-sensei dijo que Tamayo-san sabría una forma de ayudarme con el caso de mi hermana y mi madre, siento que no va a ser tan fácil" dijo naruto mientras fruncía el ceño sin saber lo que estaba por venir.

Todo pensamiento en su mente se detuvo cuando un cuervo entro por la ventana del monasterio y se posiciono en el suelo.

"cruaaack*… namikaze naruto… *cruaaack*… tengo una misión directamente de la sede… *crauuack*… niños han estado desapareciendo en un pueblo del norte… *cruaack*… tu misión es matar al demonio que está causando esto… *cruack*… namikaze naruto esta es tu primera misión oficial como cazador de demonios… *cruaack*… te deseo suerte, namikaze naruto" dijo el cuervo para luego posicionarse en la ventana.

"mi primera misión como cazador de demonios" dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa llena de emoción mientras que sin darse cuenta se olvidaba de lo que pensaba con anterioridad.

* * *

**Al otro día.**

Naruto se había preparado para su misión y actualmente tenia puesto el uniforme de demon Slayer, mientras que equipaba su katana a su atuendo, cuando estuvo listo camino por el monasterio y se encontró con hagoromo quien se encontraba meditando, cosa que lo hizo detenerse donde estaba para no interrumpirlo.

"no es necesario que te quedes allí, vas a tu primera misión?" dijo hagoromo con una voz suave haciendo que naruto asintiera, cuando lo hizo hagoromo se levanto y busco algo en un estante cercano.

Cuando lo encontró se lo extendió a naruto quien lo recibió sin preguntar, mirando que era, vio que se trata de un haori doblado cosa que hizo que sonriera, al colocárselo, naruto noto que tenia las mismas nueve magnatas negras que tenia hagoromo en su yukata, con el mismo circulo en la espalda.

"gracias hagoromo-sensei, realmente me gusta mucho" dijo naruto mientras miraba las mangas del haori con una sonrisa, mientras que hagoromo tuvo una pequeña sonrisa por su reacción.

"me alegra que te guste, naruto de ahora en más, es obvio decir que tu vida se encontrara llena de peligros, si alguna vez sientes que no puedes continuar eres bienvenido a este monasterio" dijo hagoromo con una mirada algo seria mientras que naruto lo miro con duda ante lo ultimo que dijo antes de asentir.

"no se preocupe hagoromo-sensei, no me detendré hasta que vuelva a ver a mi hermana y a mi madre a salvo" dijo naruto mientras que se inclinaba y se daba la vuelta lista para irse, hagoromo al verlo irse lo miro con tristeza.

"eso es lo que realmente me preocupa muchacho, realmente no puede hacer nada para evitar lo que se avecina" dijo hagoromo para sí mismo mientras que observaba como naruto salía del monasterio listo para su misión.

* * *

**Con naruto.**

El rubio camino con calma por un camino de tierra a una villa en donde se le había dicho que se encontraba su misión, mientras que lo hacia el observo con curiosidad la villa a la lejanía, lo que le pareció curioso es que la villa parecía algo vacía, no había movimientos de comerciantes ni nada por el estilo.

Para naruto esto fue raro, ya que apenas eran las 5 de la tarde según la posición del sol, viendo eso sintió que algo andaba mal, sin más se apresuró para llegar a la villa, cuando llego allí solo hizo que su sentido de alerta.

Caminando entre las casas se dio cuenta de que parecían casi desiertas, esto solo hizo que su ceño se frunciera aún más, pero de pronto vio a una mujer quien tenia sus ojos rojos y húmedos como si estuviera llorando, la mujer tenia ojos color café, con cabello del mismo color, un yukata rosa con toques verdes, mientras que su piel era blanca.

"disculpe señora se encuentra bien?" dijo naruto con preocupación mientras que la mujer al verlo se sorprendió levemente, para después mirarlo con miedo en su rostro cosa que confundió mucho a naruto.

"t-tu, debes salir de este pueblo enseguida, ningún niño sobrevive en este pueblo, por favor huye antes de que algo te pase" dijo la mujer con una mirada llena de preocupación cosa que confundió mas a naruto, pero luego frunció el ceño y cerro sus ojos, a su alrededor había sentido la presencia de personas las cuales al parecer estaban escondidas en sus casas, pero luego miro con el ceño fruncido a la montaña en donde había varias presencias las cuales parecían estar apagándose.

"señora dígame que es lo que está pasando aquí" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras que la mujer trataba de calmarse y se le comenzó a explicar todo a naruto.

"b-bueno todo empezó hace unas semanas, unos cazadores de una aldea subieron la montaña con la intención de cazar a una bestia que residía allí, pero luego de unas semanas los cazadores nunca volvieron, haciendo que nos preocupáramos un poco, luego de unos días niños comenzaron a desaparecer de noche, al principio se creyó que un animal salvaje andaba suelto, pero luego de unos días los niños comenzaron a desaparecer con mas frecuencia haciendo que poco a poco la gente se diera cuenta que lo estaba allá fuera no era un animal salvaje, sea lo que sea que este ahí, ahora reside en la montaña, niño huye de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde, antes de que te pase lo mismo que a mi hijo… huye!" dijo la mujer con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras que tomaba los hombros de naruto, quien por puro instinto abrazo a la mujer, haciendo que la mujer llorara con más fuerza.

"señora no se preocupe, traeré a su hijo de vuelta, sin importar que pase nunca falto a mi palabra" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras se separaba del abrazo de la mujer y sin mas camino hacia la montaña mientras que la mujer lo vio con sorpresa en sus ojos.

"al verlo de cerca, pareciera que su cuerpo colapsaría en cualquier momento, realmente es alguien fuerte?" dijo la mujer en un susurro mientras que veía como naruto caminaba hacia la montaña.

Sin mas naruto se adentro en la montaña mientras que miraba a su alrededor y activando sus sentidos de nuevo, noto que a unos pocos metros de él se encontraban una gran cantidad de presencias las cuales al parecer eran humanas, mientras que había otra la cual se sentía muy diferente y oscura, se sentía como estar en presencia de algo muerto.

Naruto corrió con prisa con intención de averiguar lo que estaba pasando, mientras corría naruto se detuvo repentinamente y salto hacia un lado ya que un proyectil extraño paso a una velocidad increíble hacia posición en la que estaba con anterioridad.

"_que rayos fue eso?, ¿una flecha?" _pensó naruto mientras veía de nuevo el proyectil el cual había impactado en un árbol perforándolo haciendo que la flecha siguiera perforando 6 árboles más, cosa que sorprendió a naruto.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de analizar bien la situación cuando otra flecha voló contra él a alta velocidad, naruto sabiendo que no podría moverse esta vez, tomo rápidamente su katana y trato de repelerla, pero al momento de hacerlo sintió que su espada era empujada hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto, haciendo que la flecha de desviara un poco y rosara contra su hombro haciendo daño.

Naruto frunció el ceño ante el dolor que estaba sintiendo, como si aquella flecha fuera venenosa, frunciendo el ceño se dio cuenta de que así era, sin perder el tiempo, el rubio comenzó a correr entre los arboles mientras esquivaba las flechas, las cuales comenzaron a llegar con mas rapidez una tras otras, haciendo que naruto frunciera el ceño y respirara hondo.

Frente a el cinco flechas grandes se aproximaban haciéndole imposible esquivarlo, pero el rubio solo coloco la mano en su katana.

"**aliento del trueno: tercera postura: zumbido del mosquito de trueno" **dijo naruto haciendo que todo su cuerpo se llene de chispas mientras que, con su katana a una velocidad sobrehumana, lanzaba ataques a varias direcciones, haciendo que pareciese que una onda de rayos saliera a todas las direcciones.

Cuando realizo ese ataque, se adelanto con rapidez llegando al claro del bosque en donde se encontró con una vista por demás grotesca, ya que, frente a él, se encontraban varios capullos los cuales se estaban moviendo con intensidad, mientras que en otros lados había personas colgadas de cabeza mientras que sus ojos se encontraban en blanco, alguno de ellos eran cazadores de demonios mientras que otros eran niños.

"**yiahahaha, mocoso felicitaciones eres el que ha llegado más lejos contra mí, dime acaso eres un pilar, mocoso?" **dijo una voz algo chillona haciendo que so atención se enfocara en él y se dio cuenta de un hombre, el cual tenia un piel rojiza con cuernos en su frente al igual que en sus hombros y codos, tenía tres ojos, un cabello blanco de puntas que le llagaba hasta la espalda media y seis brazos con los cuales agarraba un arco y flecha de color dorado opaco, vestía una yukata blanca con un gran moño en su cintura. Naruto al verlo vio que en uno de sus brazos tenia el kanji de sonido tatuado, haciendo que frunciera el ceño levemente.

"no soy un pilar… pero soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerte frente" dijo naruto con un ceño fruncido mientras miraba al demonio frente a él, el cual ante su comentario sonrió de forma burlona.

"**hahaha un mocoso que cree que podrá vencerme a mí, él gran kidomaru del hilo dorado, realmente las nuevas generaciones son una manada de arrogantes" **dijo kidomaru con el ceño fruncido mientras que apuntaba el arco hacia naruto el cual frunció el ceño y de inmediato tuvo que esquivar la flecha que venia hacia él, haciendo que kidomaru frunciera el ceño y le lanzara varias flechas de seguido al rubio, el cual esquivo algunas y otras tuvo que repelerlas haciendo que recibiera daño.

"las flechas que hace son muy duras, además de la fuerza con la que las lanza, siento que si le golpeo directamente mi katana va romperse" dijo naruto en un susurro mientras que rodaba por el suelo al momento de esquivar otra flecha la cual al momento de impactar en el suelo creo una nube de polvo al igual que las otras.

Aprovechando la nube de humo, naruto se escondió detrás de unos de los arboles que se encontraban allí mientras que cubría la herida en su hombro la cual comenzó a sangrar y a arder por el veneno que tenía allí.

"kidomaru-san, antes de continuar con esto hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte" dijo naruto mientras que sintió como si el veneno poco a poco desapareciera de su sistema, cosa que hizo que tuviera curiosidad, pero la dejo para después.

"**tch mocoso, para un cazador de demonios hablas demasiado… además de que, por alguna razón, careces de dos cosas que generalmente tienen los cazadores de demonios" **dijo kidomaru mientras que preparaba mas flechas y las colocaba en su arco.

"y eso sería?" dijo naruto mientras que miraba por la hoja de su katana lo que hacía kidomaru, el cual le estaba apuntando directamente con ese arco.

"**no veo miedo en tus ojos o ira, pero eso no quita que pueda ver sufrimiento hiyahahahah" **dijo kidomaru con una risa loca al final para lanzar múltiples flechas doradas las cuales, naruto esquivo con el ceño fruncido mientras que, con su katana, la tomo con firmeza haciendo venas resaltaran de sus brazos y que las flechas se desviaran completamente.

"tengo curiosidad, pero que significa ese kanji de sonido en tu brazo" dijo naruto mientras que se cubría detrás de una roca mientras que kidomaru se detuvo de repente.

"**tch da igual que te lo diga… actualmente existen 5 demonios los cuales tienen el rango de sonido, estos demonios se encuentras por debajo de las bestias con cola, pero el mas fuerte de nosotros puede darle lucha a demonios como la 1 primera luna menguante" **dijo kidomaru mientras que naruto detrás de la roca procesaba la información que había obtenido.

No tuvo tiempo de seguir en sus pensamientos ya que después de unos minutos, sintió que varias flechas iban en su dirección, naruto respiro hondo y tomo su katana con fuerza.

"**aliento del trueno: primera forma: destello del trueno" **dijo naruto mientras esquivo de golpe todas flechas y frunció el ceño cuando kidomaru comenzó a lanzar mas flechas a una alta velocidad.

"**técnica de demonio de sangre: lluvia dorada"** dijo kidomaru decidido a acabar con esto de una vez, kidomaru infundio su sangre en las flechas que lanzaba haciendo que estas se tornaran de un dorado más opaco de lo que ya eran, repitiendo la postura naruto trato de esquivarlas todas, pero viendo que kidomaru no iba a detenerse cuando lanzo flechas a una velocidad increíble, naruto viendo esto sintió como todo iba en cámara lenta y la llama que vía en kidomaru aun se encontraba azul, dándola la señal de que no había ninguna brecha, haciendo que naruto se preocupara por esto y respirando hondo se preparo para escapar con una respiración, pero algo le dijo que se detuviera e hiciera que recordara algo.

* * *

**Flashback.**

Naruto actualmente se encontraba practicando los katas para así poder dominar el mundo natural, mientras que jiraya se encontraba encima de la gudödama, jiraya al verlo vio que no se sentía muy cómodo con las katas.

"hey mocoso, si no te sientes como con las katas del sabio, porque no las mezclas con algo que te resulte familiar, puede que sean mas débiles en algunos casos, pero con el tiempo te ayudaran a dominar las posturas del sabio" dijo jiraya mientras que se distraía con un ave que paso por allí mientras que sacaba un pequeño libro naranja el cual hizo que el joven comenzara a reír de una forma algo pervertida, haciendo que naruto lo mirara con una gota de sudor en su frente, para luego suspirar y hacer lo que jiraya le sugirió.

Toda la tarde trato de combinar ambos estilas y colocándoles cosas para tapar las fallas que esta tenía todo mientras era discretamente observado por jiraya quien lo vio con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"aaahhh!" grito naruto mientras que atacaba a un maniquí de paja y lo cortaba a la mitad de forma vertical haciendo que su espada cortara el piso ligeramente.

"vaya parase que lo lograste mocoso, pero eso es solo una de las 7 posturas del sabio la cual lograste dominar" dijo jiraya mientras que naruto jadeaba mientras que asintió mientras dejaba caer su espada y cayo sentado en el suelo. "como la llamaras mocoso, es la primera vez que veo ese estilo" dijo jiraya con curiosidad mientras que naruto lo miro con duda.

"creo… creo que lo llamare… aliento de-" dijo naruto mientras que miraba a jiraya con una sonrisa.

**Fin del flashback.**

* * *

"gracias jiraya-san!" dijo naruto con fuerza mientras que comenzaba a respirar hondo, de la nada chispas comenzaron a rodearlo y una sombra naranja apareció en sus parpados, cosa que sorprendió a kidomaru, ya que de un momento a otro sintió una fuerza extraña estaba rodeando al rubio frente a él. "**aliento del sabio del trueno: primera forma: trueno de Deva" **dijo naruto mientras que su katana botaba rayos y una onda eléctrica lo cubría por completo y para sorpresa de kidomaru todas las flechas que lanzaba eran repelidas como si de una fuerza divina se tratase y al momento de que naruto por fin lo alcanzo, el rubio dio un corte vertical partiendo al demonio en dos el cual tenía una mirada atónita ante lo que hizo el rubio.

Cuando naruto aterrizo en el suelo, cayo de rodillas y soltó su katana ya que su cuerpo se sentía muy adolorido ya que sus sentidos se encontraban completamente al máximo y sus músculos se sentían muy tensionados, naruto sentía como si en cualquier momento fuera a escupir sangre.

Kidomaru quien se encontraba en el suelo, partido a la mitad vio con el ceño fruncido al rubio quien se encontraba jadeando como si fuera corrido una maratón.

"**tu maldito estúpido de sangre extraña, arruinaste mis planes, si seguía devorando personas pronto podría superar a la estúpida de la flauta y seria el mas fuerte de los 5 del sonido" **dijo con furia kidomaru mientras que el rubio no le presto mucha atención mientras que retomaba poco a poco la respiración.

"no podía dejarte seguir haciéndolo, estabas matando a gente inocente… si no lo hacía yo, alguien más te detendría" dijo naruto mientras que se levantaba poco a poco y tomaba su katana, caminando se acercó a kidomaru quien solo lo miraba con odio. "veo que sabes mucho sobre los Bijü, entonces debo preguntar, dime que sabes de la diosa demonio" dijo naruto con calma mientras que apuntaba su katana al cuerpo de kidomaru quien ante la pregunta se tensó.

"**tch…." **Kidomaru ante la pregunta se mantuvo en silencio haciendo que naruto lo viera con una ceja alzada ya que pudo notar que en sus ojos había solo miedo.

"dímelo de una vez!" dijo naruto esta vez con el ceño fruncido ante la falta de cooperación de kidomaru.

"**tch… no puedo… realmente no puedo…" **dijo kidomaru esta vez con miedo en su voz mientras que de repente tuvo una visión tenebrosa.

**En la visión.**

"si le dices a alguien, sobre mi o si quiera mi nombre… te darás cuenta del poder que en realidad poseo" dijo una mujer de voz suave, su rosto estaba oculto por una sombra haciendo que lo único que se vieran fueran sus labios suaves de color rojo y su piel pálida y mechones de cabello blanco, vestía un extraño kimono de princesa blanco el cual, kidomaru no pudo distinguir más. Ya que actualmente su cuello estaba siendo estrangulado por aquella mujer.

A su alrededor pudo distinguir 8 figuras que lo miraban en las sombras haciendo que este se sintiera como si nada mas fuera un pequeño insecto ante los presentes.

**Fin de la visión.**

"**no puedo decírtelo… si lo hago ella… o peor aún… ellos me mataran" **dijo kidomaru mientras que miraba a naruto con mucho miedo haciendo que este frunciera el ceño al sentirlo, naruto iba a preguntar otra cosa, cuando vio que a la lejanía el sol comenzó a salir haciendo que este viera con leve sorpresa como kidomaru se prendía en fuego y se convertía en cenizas.

Naruto sin poder hacer nada suspiro y junto sus manos rezando por la persona que había muerto frente a él, el rubio comenzó a destruir los capullos en donde se encontraban niños y algunos cazadores de demonios, algunos de los últimos estaban muertos y podía sentir que kidomaru se había comido a algunos niños antes de matarlo.

Sin mucha prisa, naruto comenzó a enterrar los cadáveres mientras que veía poco a poco, como los niños se despertaban estos se encontraban desorientados, mientras que algunos cazadores de demonios también comenzaban a despertar cuando lo hicieron vieron con confusión a su alrededor, para luego ver a naruto quien se encontraba de rodillas rezando en las tumbas de los muertos.

"mizunoto-san, tu venciste aquel demonio?" dijo uno de los cazadores de demonio el cual se encontraba con varias heridas en su cuerpo, naruto le prestó atención al cazador de demonios y asintió.

"si, lleven a los niños a la villa, después atiendan sus heridas, yo los ayudare" dijo naruto mientras que caminaba al grupo de niños y los guiaba hacia la villa, tomo en su espalda uno que no podía caminar todo mientras era observado por los cazadores de demonios restantes, los cuales no pudieron evitar mirarlo por sorpresa, ya que su figura parecía a la de alguien débil y enfermizo, pero al mismo tiempo daba un aire de ser una persona fuerte.

* * *

**Fin**

**Y eso es todo por este capítulo : v**

**Nadie comenta alv… me siento solito aquí xD**

**Sin mas gracias por leer, espero que les haya agradado la historia.**

**Adios.**


	3. los gemelos y la luna

**Son of the moon.**

**(hijo de la luna)**

**Gracias por el apoyo de los que siguen la historia, sin más aquí la historia.**

**Ni naruto, ni kimetsu no yaiba son de mi autoría créditos a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

"no es necesario que me agradezca, es mi trabajo protegerlos"

Dijo naruto mientras se encontraba de pie cerca de la entrada de la villa en donde rescato a aquellos niños, la persona frente a él, era la mujer quien tenía lágrimas de felicidad en su rostro mientras cargaba a un niño, el cual había desaparecido con anterioridad.

"de todas maneras muchas gracias naruto-san" dijo la mujer con una suave sonrisa mientras miraba con cariño al niño en sus brazos, naruto al verla le recordó vagamente a su madre, pero negó con la cabeza y comenzó a tomar su camino fuera de la villa.

Mientras lo hacía extendía su mano a la lejanía despidiéndose de la mujer, la mujer con una sonrisa llena de felicidad le devolvió el saludo, mientras que el niño con curiosidad hablo.

"quien era él, Oka-chan?" dijo el niño con curiosidad mientras veía como aquel joven de apariencia enfermiza se iba a la lejanía, la mujer ante la pregunta sonrió.

"el… él es un héroe, hijo" dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro dirigiéndose a la villa sabiendo que estarían de nuevo seguros.

* * *

Naruto luego de caminar unas horas mirando el cielo azul encima de él, cuando se percató levemente que su cuervo volaba cerca de su ubicación se detuvo para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

"*cruacck* dirígete al noroeste **cruacck** un demonio… *cruacck" dijo el cuervo quien se asustó levemente ante un sonido que provenía delante de ellos.

"no puedo permitir que la toquen!" dijo una voz masculina haciendo que naruto prestara atención de quien se trataba, al parecer era el mismo chico el cual había pasado la selección final con él y aoi.

Su vestimenta había cambiado ligeramente ya que ahora llevaba el uniforme de los cazadores de demonios con una haori verde encima, tenía dos katana en su cintura. Actualmente se encontraba frente a una niña que tenía sus ropas sucias y harapientas, frente a él se encontraban dos hombres los cuales parecían mercaderes.

"quítate mocoso, esta niña robo de mi mercancía, a menos de que pagues por ella, no dejare ir a la mocosa" dijo el hombre mientras que el joven cejudo miro con el ceño fruncido a ambos hombres.

"no tengo dinero!, ¡pero tampoco puedo dejar que le hagan daño a esta pequeña niña!" dijo el joven cejudo mientras que el hombre ya cansado de esto alzo su mano con la intención de herir al joven frente a él.

"si no vas a pagar entonces quítate!" grito el hombre con la intención de golpear al joven, pero antes de que pudiera golpear al joven cejudo, su mano fue detenida por naruto quien miro al hombre con el ceño fruncido, "_tch quien es este mocoso, a pesar de su apariencia tiene una fuerza increíble" _pensó el mercader mirando con sorpresa al rubio, quien sin decir nada le tendió varias monedas las cuales el acepto con la otra mano.

"eso será suficiente para cubrir lo que sea que te robo la niña, ahora lárgate déjalos en paz" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras soltaba al hombre quien sin decir nada se fue junto a su compañero, dejando a los dos adolescentes y a la niña.

"yosh!, la llama de tu juventud brilla como el sol, mizunoto-san" dijo el joven cejudo mientras veía con emoción y agradecimiento al rubio quien no supo cómo responder a lo que dijo.

"gracias?... de todas formas, no podía dejar que ellos le hicieran daño a esa niña y a un compañero" dijo naruto con una sonrisa amistosa mientras que la niña detrás del joven cejudo sonrió con felicidad ante la acción del rubio. "sabes es malo robar… toma es todo lo que tengo, te servirá más a ti que a mi" dijo el rubio agachándose y dándole una bolsa pequeña llena de monedas a la pequeña quien rio con alegría y abrazo sorpresivamente al rubio quien se sorprendió, pero le correspondió el abrazo.

La niña sin más se fue corriendo al pueblo cercano dejando a ambos cazadores solos haciendo que el joven cejudo mirara con una sonrisa suave a naruto.

"eres una buena persona mizunoto-san" dijo el joven cejudo con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro mientras que naruto al verlo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"no lo creo, simplemente hago lo que creo correcto, mi nombre es naruto, namikaze naruto, estuvimos en la selección final" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que le extendía una mano al chico quien la tomo con una sonrisa emocionada y sacudió su mano de forma frenética para ligero desconcierto del rubio.

"mi nombre es Lee, rock Lee y seré el hombre más fuerte del mundo!" dijo Lee con emoción mientras se señalaba a si mismo con su pulgar mientras que una llama de determinación brillaba en sus ojos.

"je!, eso es una gran meta Lee-san" dijo naruto mientras que sonreía de forma amistosa al pelinegro quien se sorprendió ante la reacción del rubio, pero luego sonrió.

"naruto-san pareces una persona fuerte y para ser el más fuerte necesito un rival, que dices?, ¿quieres ser mi rival para avivar las llamas de la juventud?" dijo Lee con emoción en su rostro mientras que naruto al ver la determinación en sus ojos asintió con igual determinación.

"hai Lee-san, pero solo porque seas tu no creas que te la pondré fácil" dijo naruto con una sonrisa de determinación en su rostro la cual fue copiada por Lee quien le extendió su puño el cual naruto choco de inmediato.

"eso esperaba de mi rival, naruto-san" dijo Lee con igual determinación, naruto dejo de chocar su puño y camino en dirección a su próxima misión, pero se detuvo al ver que Lee no lo seguía haciendo que el rubio lo mirara con una ceja alzada.

"eh?, ¿Lee-san eres mi rival no?, vamos acompáñame a la misión" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que Lee asintió con una sonrisa amistosa siguiendo al rubio caminando lado a lado.

Luego de caminar un rato en un agradable silencio, el rubio oyó que el estómago de Lee gruño, haciendo que el joven pelinegro se sonrojara con algo de vergüenza, haciendo que la rubia riera ante la vergüenza en su rostro.

"lo siento, no he comido nada en un buen rato…" dijo Lee con vergüenza en su rostro haciendo que el rubio lo mirara con curiosidad, y sacara un bento de su haori el cual le había dado aquella mujer en agradecimiento, pero después de todo parece que se encontraba frio, a Lee no le importo esto y lo tomo con una mirada agradecida.

"come, no puedo dejar que me acompañes sin que hayas comido…" dijo naruto con una sonrisa amistosa mientras que veía como Lee empezaba a comer con entusiasmo, pero luego se detuvo al ver que naruto no comía.

"toma, tú también debes comer naruto-san" dijo Lee con una sonrisa amistosa mientras que le extendía lo que restaba del bento a naruto quien le sonrió con agradecimiento, pero Lee noto que el rubio nada más comió la carne que había allí y guardo el resto.

"¿Lee-san, perdona que te pregunte, pero que haces con el pago que te dan por las misiones?" dijo naruto con curiosidad mirando al pelinegro quien sonrió con algo de tristeza ante esto.

"no los acepto, mi sensei decía que la única paga de mi trabajo es ver a la gente a salvo, verlos con una sonrisa en el rostro sabiendo que no tienen nada de que temer" dijo Lee con una sonrisa nostálgica ante la mención de su sensei haciendo que naruto supiera a que se debía esa sonrisa.

"tu sensei era una persona sabia, pero Lee no dudes en tomar algo de dinero para que tu puedas comer, lo que no uses puedes dárselo a las personas que realmente lo necesiten" dijo naruto con una sonrisa compresiva en su rostro haciendo que el pelinegro asintiera con una sonrisa.

Luego de esa conversación ambos caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a un bosque en donde la luz del sol al parecer no llegaba, al parecer un gran muro de rocas les impedía el paso haciendo que el rubio y el pelinegro fruncieran el ceño.

"siento una presencia oscura detrás de ese gran muro" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras que Lee se enfocó en el gran muro frente a él y frunció el ceño.

"sí, algo se siente realmente mal aquí" dijo Lee con el ceño fruncido, pero ambos prestaron atención a un sonido que venía entre los árboles, a simple vista vieron que una niña pequeña de cabello rojo, con ojos del mismo color, de piel blanca pálida, vestía un kimono rosa sencillo, la niña al verlos se llenó de miedo en sus ojos mientras que lagrimas amenazaban con caer por sus mejillas.

Naruto al verla sonrió con calidez y camino hacia ella, pero al verlo hacer eso, la niña retrocedió hasta chocar contra un árbol haciéndola caer al suelo con miedo, naruto al ver esto se agacho en donde estaba y la miro para estar a su altura.

"sé que tienes miedo pequeña, pero no somos demonios, nosotros te protegeremos" dijo naruto con una sonrisa cálida haciendo que la chica se calmase un poco, "puedes decirme que está pasando aquí?" dijo naruto con una sonrisa calmada en su rostro mientras era observado por Lee.

"onee-chan… o-onee-chan fue… onee-chan esta… onee-chan está atrapada ahí" dijo la niña con ganas de llorar de miedo, pero fue calmada cuando naruto acaricio su cabeza como lo hacía su hermana mayor cada vez que tenía miedo, naruto le sonrió con calidez y se levantó y miro con seriedad a Lee quien asintió de la misma forma.

"no te preocupes pequeña, rescataremos a tu hermana mayor" dijo Lee con una mirada llena de determinación, pero de repente todos prestaron atención cuando un cuerpo salió volando del otro lado del muro, el cuerpo que vino del otro lado estaba lleno de sangre y sin su cabeza en él.

"gyaahhh!" grito la pequeña quien fue inmediatamente abrazada por el rubio quien evito que aquella niña viera esa horrorosa escena, Lee se encontraba sorprendido ante el cuerpo inerte frente a él, viendo que naruto aún seguía abrazando la niña, comenzó a cavar un hoyo para darle un entierro, mientras que naruto miraba hacia el muro con una mirada furiosa.

De repente el suelo comenzó a temblar haciendo que Lee quien había enterrado el cuerpo, mirara con ligera sorpresa ya que el temblor venia del otro lado del muro.

"vamos…" dijo naruto con seriedad mientras que entraba por una abertura que tenía el muro junto a Lee, pero antes de pasar por completo noto que la niña los comenzó a seguir, naruto noto esto y suspirando pensó que era mejor que quedarse sola allí, "Lee cuida de la niña, por favor" dijo el rubio con seriedad mientras que el pelinegro asintió y le tendió la mano a la niña la cual la tomo con algo de miedo.

Sin más el grupo entro y se encontraron con una especie de lugar en ruinas lo más parecido a un laberinto con paredes hechas de roca que eran muy altas, las únicas luces que iluminaban ese oscuro lugar eran unas antorchas que se hallaban en las paredes, haciendo que el lugar pareciera un calabozo-laberinto.

"que es te lugar naruto?, parece unas antiguas ruinas" dijo Lee algo confundido con la niña en su mano, mientras que naruto caminaba por el laberinto doblando a la derecha.

"no lo sé, pero no te separes" dijo el rubio pero de repente se dio cuenta que su alrededor había cambiado con un leve temblor, mirando a todas partes se dio cuenta de que se encontraba solo, "diablos lo primero que digo y lo primero que hago" dijo naruto con leve depresión mientras miraba a su alrededor, mirando a las paredes más de cerca había un numero incrustado en ellos, cuando iba a ver más de cerca el número, de repente comenzó a temblar levemente haciendo que para sorpresa de naruto el numero cambiase, esto ocurrió 5 veces más confundiendo verdaderamente al rubio.

"_el lugar está cambiando?, si no fuera por los números, jamás me fuera dado cuenta" _pensó el rubio con el ceño fruncido mientras que miraba a su alrededor y camino por el laberinto un rato haciendo que se encontrara con una sala abierta que tenía 4 entradas incluyendo por la que él entro.

Naruto de repente se tensó cuando sintió una presencia repugnante en el área, una que le causaba un leve escalofrió, de la nada de una de las entradas a la sala se asomó un demonio por demás grotesco.

El demonio tenía piel rojiza, en su frente se hallaba un cuerno el cual se encontraba en su lado izquierdo, su pelo era desordenado y espinoso largo de color blanco que tenía un flequillo que cubría la mitad derecha de su rostro, tenía un largo mentón filoso, y colmillos que sobresalían de su boca la cual era extrañamente larga, sus ojos eran tapados con una venda blanca que tenía el kanji de izquierdo, su vestimenta consistía en una gran túnica marrón con un pantalón negro ceñido y una cuerda morada atada en su cintura, además de esto tenía un collar rojo en su cuello y en su frente llevaba en kanji de sonido.

"***snnif* huele a… *snnif*… huele a sangre sucia…"** dijo la voz de aquel demonio quien olfateaba el ambiente, naruto al verlo se dio cuenta que no podía ver, por lo tanto, su percepción se basaba en su oído y en su olfato, haciendo que el rubio se quedara completamente quieto.

"esa aura fétida… siento que ha devorado a mucha gente, a pesar de que viste igual a jirobo y kidomaru su aura se siente peor, este demonio es uno de los más fuerte del sonido…" pensó naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras se prepara para luchar, incluso si sus músculos se encontraban tensionados por su pelea con kidomaru, tenía que luchar, incluso si no podía utilizar la respiración del sabio de nuevo.

* * *

**Con Lee.**

"eh?... naruto… maldición siento que este camino no es igual al que naruto escogió" dijo Lee con el ceño fruncido mientras que de repente observo los números en la pared y se dio cuenta que cuando había leves temblores comenzaban a cambiar.

"naruto-san estará bien?" dijo la niña preocupada mientras miraba a Lee quien le sonrió mientras asentía.

"sí, no te preocupes, aunque no lo parezca siento que naruto es muy fuerte" dijo Lee con una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras que miraba a su alrededor. Buscando una forma de hallar a naruto, ambos caminaron hasta llegar a una sala completamente vacía que contaba con 3 entradas incluyendo en la que entraron. "hey pequeña como te llamas?" dijo Lee notando que no había preguntado su nombre haciendo que la niña le contestara.

"Hana…" dijo la niña con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que miraba a Lee quien le sonrió de vuelta, de repente cuando ambos entraron a la sala se dieron cuenta que un leve temblor paso y de repente las entradas comenzaron a variar hasta el punto de 5 veces, ahora la habitación no tenia 3 entradas ahora tenía 5, cosa que confundió visiblemente a Lee.

Lee de repente enfoco su atención en la niña quien jalo su haori con miedo y vio que señalaba a una de la entradas, allí Lee vio con sorpresa leve una persona quien llevaba el uniforme de cazadores de demonio femenino con un haori negro, la chica al parecer tenía su edad, además de poseer cabello negro algo desordenado que tapaba uno de sus ojos el cual estaba lleno de vendas, mientras que su otro ojo fue el que lo sorprendió ya que tenía unas especies de comas negros con el resto de su ojo rojo, Lee se puso en guardia ante su presencia ya que ella emitía un aura que solo gritaba violencia.

Pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera hacer algo, el suelo tembló y las entradas cambiaron rápidamente haciendo que Lee se encontrara solo con Hana de nuevo.

"quien era ella…?" Dijo el pelinegro con duda en su voz mientras que Hana no respondió y simplemente agarro el haori de Lee, buscando seguridad. "no tengas miedo, te prometo que saldremos de aquí… por ahora hay que buscar a naruto" dijo Lee mientras caminaba junto a Hana quien asintió aun con miedo en su rostro.

* * *

**Con naruto.**

Naruto se tenía una mano en su katana listo para atacar al demonio quien aún se encontraba en la entrada de la sala, el demonio no pareció que iba a atacar más.

"**parece que hoy es mi día de suerte…" **dijo el demonio mientras seguía en la entrada aun sin intensiones de que fuera a atacar, "**pero a pesar de eso, no me gusta que se metan en mi propiedad e interfieran con mi caza" **dijo el demonio esta vez con ira en su voz mientras que de repente volteo en dirección en donde se encontraba naruto.

"…" naruto no dijo nada simplemente saco ligeramente su katana mientras observaba cualquier movimiento en falso del demonio.

"**cómo se atreven esos bastardos a entrar al laberinto del gran sakon" **dijo con furia el demonio mientras que naruto frunció el ceño, estaba esperando cualquier apertura que lo dejara cortar la cabeza de aquel demonio.

"hey tú!, mi nombre es namikaze naruto, cazador de demonios de rango mizunoto, voy a matarte aquí y ahora" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido haciendo que sakon colocara una mirada neutra ya que su boca no se encontraba ni sonriendo, ni triste, pero de repente su boca se amplió de una manera grotesca generando una gran sonrisa oscura.

"eres una sangre sucia, además de eso eres un namikaze, como aquel antiguo pilar del rayo, Minato namikaze ya sé porque hueles casi igual que él, ya entiendo porque hueles a sangre sucia" dijo sakon con esa sonrisa inquietante en su rostro que hizo que el rubio se tensara, pero aun en su mente quedaba la duda de lo que hablaba aquel sujeto.

"tch no me interesa que hablas, has matado a muchas personas es hora de que pagues" dijo naruto lanzándose hacia sakon quien no pareció que fuera atacar, pero lo extraño era que la flama dentro de él no había cambiado de color aun, sin que naruto pudiera preverlo, sakon giro una pulsera haciendo que la sala girara y naruto cayera en la pared de esta con sorpresa en su rostro.

"**creíste que iba a ser tan fácil, si quieres mi cabeza, tienes que ser más rápido que yo" **dijo sakon mientras que le sonreía de forma grotesca haciendo que el rubio frunciera el ceño, pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, sintieron que pasos venían a toda velocidad hacia allí, sin que sakon pudiera hacer algo y a una velocidad sorprendente la misma pelinegra que se encontró Lee estaba a punto de atacarlo, pero para su suerte de repente la sala cambio haciendo que las entradas cambiaran de nuevo, haciendo que sakon desapareciera.

"maldición!, ¡lo hizo de nuevo!" dijo con furia la pelinegra quien vio la entrada en donde antes se encontraba sakon con frustración, el rubio al escuchar su voz, amplio los ojos ligeramente y sin que la pelinegra se lo esperase, el rubio la abrazo por la espalda haciendo que se tensara ligeramente.

"sasami-chan!" grito naruto haciendo que la pelinegra lo mirara y apagara instintivamente sus ojos haciendo que volvieran al negro normal, al ver al rubio, la pelinegra olvido toda la rabia y frustración que tenía y sonrió volteando para abrazarlo como se debía.

"Naru estas aquí!, estoy tan feliz de verte luego de tanto tiempo" dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro mientras abrazaba al rubio, pero repentinamente se separó de él dándole un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que naruto se sobara mientras que aparecían pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, pero sasami simplemente lo veía con el ceño fruncido.

"iteee y eso porque fue?" dijo el rubio confundido mientras sobaba su cabeza mientras que sasami se cruzó de brazos y lo miro con un pequeño puchero en su rostro.

"te dije que me esperaras, pero fuiste sin mí a la selección final" dijo la pelinegra con el ceño fruncido mientras que naruto sonrió ante lo que dijo confundiendo a sasami.

"me fui sin ti, porque dijiste que, si no regresabas después de un mes, fuera solo" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que sasami se sonrojo levemente ante la parte que había olvidado.

"tch supongo que olvide esa parte" dijo sasami mientras que dejo la conversación allí y miro alrededor buscando una salida, pero naruto seguía viendo su rostro y las vendrás que tenía en su ojo izquierdo.

"que te paso en tu ojo?, ¿estás bien?, ¿te heriste recientemente?, ¡no me digas que perdiste tu ojo!" dijo el rubio alarmado al final haciendo que sasami pusiera ambas manos en su mejilla tranquilizándolo al instante.

"tranquilízate Naru, simplemente fue una herida superficial que hice en una misión recientemente" dijo sasami con una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras que el rubio pareció calmarse al respecto, haciendo que la pelinegra quitase sus manos de la mejilla de naruto y se enfocara en buscar una salida haciendo que el rubio también lo hiciera.

Sin decirle nada a sasami, naruto comenzó a correr en una dirección específica, haciendo que sasami frunciera el ceño levemente, pero lo siguiera por el laberinto y sus ojos cambiaran de nuevo a los de tres tomoes e iris rojo. Cuando lo hicieron ella pudo ver que hacia donde se dirigía el rubio había alguien, cuando ambos llegaron vieron a una chica la cual estaba asustada y tenía en su mano una pulsera que tenía cuatro lados.

La chica estaba contra una pared mientras que un demonio grande y fornido se acercaba a ella con la intensión de devorarla, naruto iba a salvarla, pero sasami se le adelanto.

"**respiración de las llamas: primera postura: mar de fuego" **digo sasami mientas su ojo rojo observo en cámara lenta su camino hacia el demonio quien al notarla trato de atacarla, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo su cabeza ya había sido cortada, naruto al ver por primera vez el aliento que utilizaba sasami vio con fascinación como las flamas rojas la cubrían a ella y a su katana la cual tenía un color rojizo con negro.

"guao!, ¡eso fue increíble!" dijo el rubio con estrellas en sus ojos mientras que la pelinegra envainaba su katana mientras que veía a naruto con una ceja alzada.

"pareces un mocoso que nunca ha tocado una katana… compórtate" dijo sasami con un aura de seriedad a su alrededor haciendo que naruto asintiera de manera rápida, de alguna manera cuando sasami tenía su ojo extraño activo, naruto notaba que era más violenta y más seria con él.

"lo siento…" dijo naruto apartando su mirada de la de ella y enfoco su atención en la chica la cual se mantenía asustada a pesar de que el demonio fuera convertido en cenizas por sasami. "oye te encuentras bien?" dijo naruto con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro haciendo que la chica lo mirase unos momentos con miedo certificándose finalmente que las personas frente a ella no eran demonios.

"s-sí, estoy bien" dijo la chica con algo de miedo en su voz mientras que miraba al rubio quien simplemente le acaricio la cabeza tratando de calmarla, haciendo que la pelinegra mirara con una ceja alzada esa acción.

"me alegra… oye viéndote bien… te pareces a aquella niña" dijo naruto viendo a la chica quien tenía cabello rojo hasta su cintura, ojos color jade y piel ligeramente pálida, vestía un kimono caqui con un moño en su cintura. "no eres la hermana mayor de una niña de más o menos esta estatura, perdón, pero olvide preguntar su nombre" dijo naruto mientras que le señalaba la altura con su mano para luego sonreír con algo de vergüenza mientras que la chica ante la descripción asintió varias veces haciendo que naruto sonriera.

"ahora hay que buscar una forma de salir de aquí, pero antes hay que matar aquel demonio" dijo sasami mientras miraba alrededor mientras que naruto calmaba poco a poco a la chica.

* * *

**Con Lee.**

Actualmente el pelinegro se encontraba caminando junto a Hana quien veía con temor todo a su alrededor, de repente una rata paso por los pies de Lee haciendo que la niña se asustase.

"gyaahhh" grito Hana con miedo mientras abrazaba con fuerza el haori de Lee quien ante esto sonrió con calidez y trato de calmar a la niña.

"no te preocupes es solo una rata, si un demonio aparece yo te protegeré" dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro, Hana al verla asintió suavemente aun con un poco de miedo en sus ojos.

De repente una sensación maligna inundo el área, Lee de pronto vio con cierto temor a dos demonios con cola de serpiente los cuales se arrastraban por las paredes y techo en dirección hacia ellos.

"**kukuku parece que encontramos presas…" **dijo uno de los demonios haciendo que el otro asintiera y se arrastrara lentamente hacia Lee y Hana.

"no encontramos al de sangre peculiar, pero si nos encontramos con dos presas más" dijo el otro demonio mientras que miraba a Lee y a Hana con esos ojos de reptil.

"Hana-chan corre!" dijo Lee mientras tomaba la mano de Hana quien estaba realmente asustada por las monstruosidades que se encontraban frente a ella, "_no puedo luchar en estas paredes estrechas, si lo hago Hana podría ser lastimada" _pensó Lee mientras que corría por el laberinto con esos demonios detrás de él.

Mientras corrían por sus vidas, Lee noto que uno de los demonios serpiente lanzo un extraño veneno hacia ellos, haciendo que el pelinegro abrazase a Hana para protegerla y esquivase el veneno cayendo en una sala.

"Lee-san estas bien?" dijo la niña preocupada mientras que el pelinegro asintió en el suelo, pero se tuvo que levantar de inmediato ya que los demonios los habían alcanzado.

"sí, no te preocupes quédate detrás de mí" dijo el pelinegro mientras que tomo las katana que tenía en su cintura, las katana de Lee eran peculiares, ya que en la empuñadura estas tenían una especie de manoplas las cuales conectaban a una katana algo corta, parecía a un tantö, haciendo que el pelinegro las blandiera de forma invertida.

"_**sus katana…**_" pensó uno de los demonios serpiente mientras observaba cuidadosamente la katana del pelinegro, lo que lo dejo curioso no fue que tuviera esa forma extraña.

"… _**no tienen color" **_pensó el otro demonio serpiente completando el pensamiento de su gemelo quien vio con curiosidad que las katana de Lee no tenían color, haciéndolas ver como katana normales. "**kukuku parece que no posees una nichirinto cazador, esto será mucho más fácil para nosotros" **dijo el demonio con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, sin más procedió atacar con su cola a una velocidad increíble, pero de la nada fue cortada de un tajo haciendo que el demonio se sorprendiera.

"**respiración de las ocho puertas internas: puerta de la apertura (Kaimon): cien cortes de la hoja" **dijo Lee mientras que un aura verde lo cubrió levemente y el suelo se agrieto ligeramente, antes de que los demonios pudieran hacer algo, Lee se encontraba detrás de ellos envainando sus katana, sin que los demonios los esperasen su cuerpo fue cortado en varios pedazos y para su sorpresa comenzaron a volverse cenizas.

Hana quien vio todo esto se sorprendió y vio Lee quien se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, para luego voltear a mirarla con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, sin más se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano.

"vamos Hana-chan, hay que encontrar a naruto-san" dijo Lee con una sonrisa tranquilizadora haciendo que Hana lo mirara con sorpresa, pero asintiera lentamente sintiéndose más segura con el pelinegro a su lado.

* * *

**Con sakon.**

El demonio quien era al parecer el dueño este extraño laberinto iba caminando por los estrechos caminos de su laberinto, pensando con el ceño fruncido en lo que había pasado anteriormente.

"**esa sangre sucia, están apareciendo uno tras otro**" dijo sakon con el ceño fruncido esta vez mientras que se le venía a la mente naruto. "**no solo el rubio tiene sangre contaminada, sino también aquella chica pelinegra**" dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras que pensaba esta vez en sasami.

Caminando por el laberinto luego de un rato se encontró en otra sala casi vacía, pero en esta se encontraba un demonio sentado.

"**ukon tenemos problemas, un namikaze y lo que parece ser una uchiha entraron al laberinto" **dijo sakon al demonio quien se encontraba sentado, el demonio ante lo que dijo sakon se levantó y su apariencia pudo verse, siendo casi la misma que sakon solo que su único cuerno se encontraba del lado derecho y su venda en los ojos tenía el kanji de derecho en ella.

"**Mmm… un uchiha?, eso es imposible…" **dijo ukon con algo de desconcierto mientras miraba a sakon quien asintió a lo que ukon dijo.

"**sé que usagi no megami-sama dijo que todos estaban muertos, pero al parecer se equivocó**" dijo sakon con seriedad mientras que ukon ante lo que dijo su compañero gruño.

"**eso es imposible usagi no megami-sama nunca se equivoca, ella debe ser una impostora**" dijo ukon con furia en su voz haciendo que sakon algo indeciso asintiera al final.

"**debemos asesinarla para usagi no megami-sama, nos recompense, si es así puede que nos del poder parar ser los guardianes de uno de los Bijü**" dijo sakon con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro mientras que ukon ante el comentario sonrió de la misma forma.

"**con la sangre de usagi no megami-sama seremos los más fuertes del sonido" **dijo ukon con una sonrisa siniestra sin más ambos demonios se estaban preparando para la batalla que se avecinaba.

* * *

**Con naruto y sasami.**

"siempre se olvida preguntar, pero ¿cuál es tu nombre?" dijo naruto con una sonrisa avergonzada mientras se encontraba sentado al lado de la chica, sasami en cambio se encontraba mirando todas las entradas estando alerta.

"m-mi nombre?, me llamo hitomi" dijo la niña con algo de miedo en su voz, naruto le sonrió para que se tranquilizara haciendo que la chica sonriera un poco también.

"mi nombre es naruto namikaze, un gusto" dijo naruto extendiendo su mano haciendo que la chica le correspondiera. "cómo es que estas aquí?, como lograste sobrevivir hasta ahora" pregunto esta vez el rubio con curiosidad haciendo que la chica frunciera levemente el ceño, pero hablara.

"b-bueno cuando iba de camino al pueblo con mi hermana menor, un demonio de color rojizo me atrapo en una sala con intención de comerme, pero antes de que lo hiciera aparecieron 3 demonios más quienes se lo impidieron y comenzaron a luchar, entre tanto alboroto uno logro hacer que soltara esta pulsera" dijo hitomi mientras que le mostraba la pulsera a naruto quien vio con curiosidad como esta se parecía a la que sakon llevaba en su muñeca. "luego de eso corrí, cuando la giraba uno de sus lados, las salas cambiaban, al igual que las entradas, cada vez que escuchaba un ruido o algo, cambiaba de sala" dijo hitomi con miedo en su voz haciendo que naruto comprendiera y mirara a sasami quien parecía extrañamente seria con su extraño ojo activo.

"fue así hasta que aquel demonio casi te devora no?" dijo sasami con seriedad mientras que hitomi asentía con algo de miedo por ese extraño ojo, "supongo que el demonio que está detrás de esto es ese tipo rojo, hay que acabar con él y su técnica de sangre caerá" dijo sasami como si eso fuera la cosa más simple del mundo, pero naruto en cambio quedo pensativo unos momentos.

"aquel demonio dijo que tenía sangre contaminada y que no podía permitirme seguir viviendo, mientras que los otros demonios dijeron que tenía sangre extraña en mi" dijo hitomi con lágrimas en los ojos haciendo que naruto ampliara levemente los ojos en realización y sasami tuviera una mirada de duda, de la nada naruto saco a su cuervo de su haori haciendo que ambas féminas lo mirasen con una ceja alzada.

"hey kurosuke sabes a lo que se refiere con sangre contaminada?" dijo el rubio mientras hablaba con el cuervo, mientras que hitomi miro a naruto como si se fuera vuelto loco, mientras sasami simplemente esperaba información.

"*cruacck* la sangre contaminada no sé a qué se refiere… **cruacck,** pero la sangre extraña se refiere a sangre que poseen algunas personas y equivale a comer 50 o 100 personas… **cruacck**" dijo el cuervo mientras que naruto miro extraño a sasami quien se encogió de hombros.

De repente la pelinegra se tensó ligeramente cuando vio con su ojo extraño como sakon y otro demonio casi igual a él estaban de camino a esa sala.

"naruto es hora de irnos, pero no podemos dejar a esta chica aquí" dijo sasami don el ceño fruncido mientras que el rubio lo pensó unos momentos antes de ver a hitomi con una sonrisa amistosa.

"hitomi-san quiero que hagas exactamente lo que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo, cuando sientas que las habitaciones no se mueven más, yo vendré a buscarte y saldremos de aquí" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que la pelirroja asintió con leve miedo en sus ojos, ella no quería quedarse sola.

"no te preocupes acabaremos con ese demonio de inmediato" dijo sasami con seriedad, pero aun con algo de arrogancia en su voz.

"lo que ella dijo, hitomi-san al momento de que salgamos de aquí gira la pulsera" dijo naruto con una sonrisa amistosa haciendo que la niña asintiera y sin más. Tomando gran impulso ambos cazadores salieron disparados de la sala con dirección al camino, sintiendo que la sala había cambiado ambos cazadores esperaron y vieron como sakon y otro demonio entro en la sala.

* * *

Cuando ambos cazadores estuvieron frente a frente a los demonios estos inconscientemente agarraron el mango de su katana, pero antes de que siquiera pudieran hacer un movimiento para poder acabar con los demonios, estos movieron una pulsera y de la nada la sala giro haciendo que tanto naruto y sasami giraran con ella, pero para su sorpresa los demonios no giraban con ella.

Sasami al ver esto enfoco su mirada a la muñeca de sakon y vio que este movía constantemente una pulsera que tenía allí.

"moviendo la pulsera de derecha a izquierda mueve la dirección de la sala, pero si continúan haciéndolo constantemente nuestro sentido de la orientación estará algo loco, hay que hacer algo" pensó sasami mientras seguí observando, pero luego enfoco su vista en el rubio quien al igual que ella luchaba por mantenerse estable en el constante cambio de la gravedad de esa sala.

"sasami!, necesito que crees una apertura por mí, creo poder matar a este demonio de una vez por todas" dijo el rubio con el ceño fruncido mientras que la pelinegra asintió, respirando profundamente la pelinegra ataco.

"**respiración de la flama: primera forma: mar de fuego**" dijo sasami mientras que salía disparada hacia sakon a una velocidad increíble, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, él había girado la sala haciendo que se desorientara y su ataque fallara para satisfacción de sakon y ukon.

"**respiración del rayo: primera forma: destello del trueno: 3 chispazos" **dijo naruto haciendo que tanto sakon y ukon se sorprendieran ya que el rubio a una velocidad mayor a la pelinegra se movió veces por las paredes de la sala apuntando su espada hacia sakon, haciendo que en el movimiento este le diera un corte que arranco su brazo y luego su cuello sorprendiendo de sobremanera a ukon.

"**bastardo!, como te atreves a tocar a mi hermano" **dijo ukon quien dejo su posición al lado de su hermano y a una velocidad increíble la cual naruto no puedo seguir al principio, le diera un golpe en las entrañas rompiendo varias costillas y haciendo que el rubio escupiera sangre y cayera al suelo generando un pequeño cráter en él, sasami viendo esto procedió a atacar a ukon, pero antes de que ella pudiera llegar a él, este tomo el cuerpo de su hermano que por alguna razón no se había convertido en cenizas.

Sasami dejándolo ir por el momento centro su atención en el rubio quien se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo mientras un poco de sangre salía de su boca, el golpe de ukon había sido realmente fuerte.

"Naru estas bien?" dijo preocupada la pelinegra quien miro como el rubio se levantó con algo de esfuerzo y tomo su katana, para luego darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la pelinegra, quien asintió y se paró junto a él en guardia.

"sí, estoy bien, aquel demonio tiene una fuerza increíble y una velocidad impresionante, hay que acabar con él de una vez por todas" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras que miraba a ukon quien tomo el cuerpo de su hermano y de alguna extraña forma tatuajes los unieron a ambos.

"**técnica de demonio de sangre: parasito gemelo" **dijo ukon mientras que el cuerpo de sakon vibro lentamente y su cabeza se regenero de su cuerpo para sorpresa de naruto y sasami, pero eso no fue todo ya que el rubio de repente cayo de rodillas al suelo ya que sintió que todo su cuerpo dolía en extremo.

"naruto!, ¡que le hiciste bastardo!" dijo la pelinegra con furia mientras su ojo extraño miraba a ukon quien se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa siniestra.

"**esta es una de nuestra técnica de sangre, no solo me permite evitar la muerte de mi gemelo, sino que también infecta con un virus potente a la persona que sea tocada por nosotros a través de nuestra sangre, ya con eso en cuenta ustedes perdieron en el momento en el que entraron a este laberinto**!" dijo ukon con una sonrisa siniestra mientras que sakon volvía a la vida y miraba con una sonrisa como el rubio se retorcía en el suelo.

"bastardo!" grito sasami con furia mientras agarraba el mango de su katana, pero se contuvo al ver como lentamente naruto se colocaba de rodillas.

"sasami estoy bien no te preocupes… antes de que esto haga efecto hay que matarlos a ambos, hay que cortar sus cabezas al mismo tiempo" dijo naruto con sangre goteando de su boca, cosa que preocupo realmente a la pelinegra, pero luego el rubio le dio una pequeña sonrisa que la tranquilizo.

"como planeas que hagamos eso, parecen ser muy rápidos" dijo sasami con preocupación mientras que el rubio sonrió a medio lado.

"creo que, con una **resonancia, **podríamos acabarlos" dijo el rubio, pero antes de que ambos pudieran decir otra cosa sakon se lanzó hacia ellos haciendo que ambos tuvieran que separarse saltando a lugares opuestos.

"**hyahahaha, que tanto hablan estúpidos mocosos, despidiéndose antes de morir?" **dijo sakon una sonrisa mientras que miraba a ambos chicos, naruto quien tenía su katana en una mano, mientras tapaba su boca la cual estaba botando sangre, miro a sakon con el ceño fruncido, mientras que sasami miraba con venas resaltando su frente al demonio frente a ella, solo odio e ira podían verse en sus ojos.

"**técnica de demonio de sangre: ¡parasito explota!" **dijo esta vez ukon quien tenía una mano extendida hacia naruto quien se arrodillo de repente haciendo que ambos demonios se rieran con malicia en su rostro, pero de repente en un arranque de velocidad sasami fue contra ukon quien se movió a una velocidad mayor a la pelinegra y esquivo el tajo que iba directo a su cuello, sin más ukon se posiciono al lado de su hermano.

"**respiración del rayo: primera postura: destello del trueno: 2 chispazos" **dijo el rubio tomando la katana con una sola mano y sin más a una velocidad sobrehumana corto la cabeza de sakon de nuevo e iba por la de ukon, pero al momento de llegar al cuello de este, su espada no pudo pasar, por la falta de fuerza que tenía, cosa que lo sorprendió, "_fuera acabado con esto con la respiración del sabio del trueno, pero la tensión que tenía anteriormente por usarla y las heridas que tengo ahora, realmente estoy en problemas" _pensó naruto mientras veía como ukon tomo su katana listo para repelerlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sasami apareció cortando ambos brazos de ukon quien vio esto sorprendido y con el ceño fruncido, se alejó rápidamente del lugar dejando el cuerpo de su hermano en el suelo.

Cuando el peligro paso ambos cazadores retrocedieron, el rubio se cubrió su boca cuando más sangre salió de ella, para preocupación de la pelinegra, pero ambos prestaron atención cuando el cuerpo de sakon se convirtió en cenizas, pero en vez de desaparecer por completo este regreso a ukon quien de pronto le salió otra cabeza siendo esta la de sakon, esto sorprendió a ambos cazadores, pero luego fruncieron el ceño.

"**malditos bastardos nadie nos había forzado a unirnos hace mucho tiempo, prepárense para morir justo ahora" **dijo ukon con una sonrisa maniaca en su rostro mientras que cargaba hacia ambos, los dos se pusieron en guardia, pero antes de que, si quiera el rubio, pudiera defenderse fue mandado a volar contra una de las paredes de la sala, gracias a una patada de los gemelos.

Antes de que sasami pudiera atacar a los gemelos estos tomaron su katana para sorpresa de la pelinegra y con un puño fue mandada a volar a una pared haciendo que escupiera sangre.

Sakon y ukon estando en el mismo cuerpo hicieron que dos brazos más crecieran en su cuerpo con una sonrisa maniaca en su rostro. Naruto quien se encontraba incrustado en la pared vio como sasami se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, ella tenía sangre bajando por su frente y boca.

Naruto al verla así frunció el ceño y sin que él se diera cuenta la pupila de sus ojos se volvió roja, sus bigotes se hicieron más pronunciados y su cuerpo estaba botando vapor de su cuerpo cosa que fue notada por los gemelos quienes vieron con ligero asombro al rubio.

"_**como si quiera puede levantarse, el parasito debería haberlo matado hace unos minutos, pero por alguna razón no detecto su presencia en el" **_pensó sakon con el ceño fruncido, mientras que su gemelo pensaba lo mismo, pero antes de que pudieran seguir con sus pensamientos.

El rubio se levantó del cráter en la pared y tomando su katana con ambas manos se lanzó a los gemelos a una velocidad mayor a la anterior, los demonios previendo esto pararon la espada del rubio, pero naruto haciendo que sus venas resaltaran de su frente y brazos, hizo que su katana cortara uno de los brazos de ambos demonios.

Naruto sin más retrocedió y le dio una ligera mirada a sasami quien aún se encontraba en la pared sin signos de estar conscientes, sin más asintió y corrió de nuevo hacia ambos demonios dando una pelea kenjutsu, la cual sakon y ukon se defendían con sus manos.

(inserte-Naruto Shippuden OST I - Reverse Situation)

"**realmente eres alguien débil namikaze, si no puedes si quiera cortarme la cabeza, como esperas ganar?" **dijo ukon con una sonrisa mientras que desviaba con su mano desnuda los intentos del rubio por darle un corte limpio, pero ambos gemelos contemplaron con curiosidad el rostro sonriente del rubio, sus caninos alargados y sus ojos carmesí le daban una apariencia demoniaca.

"te equivocas allí, yo no te cortare la cabeza" dijo el rubio mientras que rayos y chispas comenzaban a envolverlo, los gemelos de pronto se dieron cuenta de una presencia detrás de ellos siendo esta la pelinegra quien los miraba con furia y su katana lista para rebanar su cuello.

"nosotros lo haremos estúpido!" dijo la pelinegra mientras que llamas comenzaban a envolverla a ella y a su katana mientras que apuntaba al cuello de ukon, mientras que el rubio apuntaba el cuello de sakon.

"**resonancia/resonancia!" **gritaron ambos cazadores al mismo tiempo, de repente sus katanas comenzaron a vibrar haciendo que un leve recuerdo viniera hacia ellos.

**Flashback.**

Justo después de que naruto terminara la prueba final de hagoromo, naruto y sasami se encontraban entrenando para que a esta última pasara prueba, actualmente ambos estaban en una lucha de espadas contra hagoromo quien no parecía romper a sudar al enfrentarse a ambos.

De repente ambos se detuvieron con algo de cansancio en su cuerpo, hagoromo al verlos sonrió con un poco de nostalgia y decidió enseñarles algo.

"ambos de alguna manera complementan al otro, sasami complementa la falta de fuerza de naruto y naruto complementa la falta de velocidad de sasami, creo que puedo enseñarle algo que beneficiara a ambos" dijo hagoromo mientras que ambos alumnos prestaron mucha atención en esta parte. "existen técnicas que solo pueden hacerse de forma cooperativa, pero no muchos espadachines pueden hacerlo, solo aquellos que resuenen sus espadas al mismo tiempo podrán realizar estas técnicas" dijo hagoromo de forma sabia mientras que sus dos alumnos asentían.

"pero en que consiste esta resonancia?" dijo naruto con duda en su rostro mientras que sasami asentía.

"básicamente se trata de combinar alientos o usar el mismo, pero con diferentes posturas para así poder generar más daño" dijo hagoromo mientras que ambos estudiantes asentían, luego de eso volvieron al entrenamiento y hagoromo vio como ambos trataban de hacer una resonancia, pero fallaban miserablemente.

"ya verás hagoromo-sensei, sasami y yo lograremos la resonancia!" grito el rubio mientras se levantaba del suelo luego de que hagoromo lo hubiera derribado, mientras que la pelinegra se encontraba jadeando a su lado.

"sé que pueden hacerlo… _después de todo ustedes son como el sol y la luna" _dijo hagoromo, pensando lo último con una sonrisa nostálgica.

**Fin del flashback.**

"**respiración del rayo: quinta postura: trueno ardiente" **dijo el rubio mientras que venas resaltaban su frente y sus brazos y sin más corto el cuello de sakon de un tajo y siguió directamente al de ukon, pero su fuerza no daba para atravesarlo.

"**respiración de la flama: segunda postura modificada: cielo en flamas horizontal" **dijo sasami con venas en su frente y sus brazos cortando con gran esfuerzo el cuello de ukon quien vio como ambos chocaron espadas y con fuerza lograron cortar el cuello de ambos gemelos. "**resonancia: trueno flameante" **dijeron ambos cazadores al unísono mientras que ambos cayeron a lados opuestos, jadeando por el cansancio de efectuar esa técnica.

"**je… realmente lo lograron eh… nunca pensé que sus lazos fueran tan fuertes" **dijo ukon mientras que su cabeza caía cerca de la de su hermano, haciendo que lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

"**hace mucho tiempo no veía una técnica combinada… realmente son sorprendentes" **dijo sakon con una sonrisa, mientras observaba a ambos.

Naruto no dijo nada, mientras se acercaba a ellos y juntando sus manos comenzó a rezar cosa que sorprendió a los gemelos y a sasami.

"a pesar de todo lo que hicieron, por favor kami-sama haz que estos hermanos rencarnen juntos, ellos no tienen la culpa de lo hicieron" dijo naruto en susurro haciendo que ambos gemelos comenzaran a sollozar, mientras que sasami simplemente miraba al rubio con una pequeña sonrisa.

"_**hermano recuerdas cuando éramos humanos?" **_pensó sakon mientras que su hermano lo estaba escuchando, ukon no le respondió al principio, pero luego lo hizo.

**Flashback.**

En una aldea pobre, más específicamente en un matorral de paja se encontraban dos hermanos cubriéndose del frio, la apariencia de estos dos era como la de cualquier otro niño de 10 años, ambos se parecían mucho tenían pelo grisáceo con ojeras en sus ojos purpuras, vestían harapos y su piel normalmente pálida se encontraba sucia, por la tierra que estaba debajo de ellos.

Estos hermanos tenían una peculiaridad y es que ambos poseían una pequeña protuberancia en su frente cada uno, similar a un cuerno, esto hizo que ambos hermanos fueran repudiados por la aldea tachados como demonios, si algún aldeano se encontraba con ellos los lastimaría de forma violenta, pero un día, sin embargo, los hermanos se defendieron y mataron a todo aquel que quisiera hacerles daño.

La aldea furiosa por esto, tomaron armas contra los hermanos y los acarralaron en unos ruinas a las afuera de la aldea, donde procedieron a quemar a los pobres niños, quienes sin saber porque la aldea los odiaba lloraron por el dolor que ambos estaban sintiendo, pero sin que ambos niños se dieran cuenta todos los aldeanos que estaban riendo con anterioridad por el dolor que los niños sentían, ahora se encontraban en el suelo con sus ojos sin vida, algunos se encontraban convertidos en polvo.

"hijos míos… su sufrimiento no durara más, de ahora en adelante, serán completamente demonios y le demostraran a la humanidad que ellos son las presas aquí…" dijo una voz femenina dulce y maternal que tenia dos sombras a ambos lados que los gemelos no pudieron distinguir, lo único que vieron fueron una flauta que llevaba una figura detrás de la mujer y unas extrañas lanzas blancas que llevaba la otra figura detrás de la mujer.

"**si… usagi-sama" **dijeron ambos hermanos al unisonó mientras que se sumergían en la inconsciencia no si antes de notar la apariencia de la mujer la cual tenia la apariencia de una princesa, su rostro parecía ser tan blanco y fino como una porcelana, sus ojos lavanda como la luna y un par de cuernos que la hacían ver como un par de orejas de conejo, en su frente se hallaba una extraña abertura que se encontraba cerrada.

**Fin del flashback.**

"_**creo que si… ahora comienzo a recordarlo**_**" **pensó ukon mientras que ambos hermanos se convirtieron en cenizas y todo el laberinto a su alrededor comenzaba a comenzaba a desaparecer y lo único que quedaban era algunas ruinas.

Naruto al momento de ver que el enemigo había sido derrotado, cayo de cara al suelo soltando su katana, mientras que sus ojos volvían a la normalidad al igual que las marcas en sus mejillas, sasami sonrió un poco al ver al rubio caer desmayado en el suelo, suspirando un poco cargo al rubio por el hombro y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

Pero antes de que pudiera avanzar más, una voz llamo la atención de la pelinegra, quien volteo a ver de quien se trataba.

"naruto-san!, lo logro, este lugar ha sido purificado!, es increíble naruto-san" dijo hitomi con una sonrisa mientras que corría hacia ambos cazadores de demonios mientras lloraba de felicidad sabiendo que la pesadilla había terminado. Sasami al verla no pudo evitar sonreírle con suavidad, mientras que el rubio de forma inconsciente levanto el brazo y alzo un pulgar sabiendo que todo estaría bien.

* * *

Naruto cuando se despertó lo primero que vio fue un ojo negro que lo estaba mirando con preocupación, sasami actualmente se encontraba sentada en la sombra de un árbol con la cabeza de naruto en su regazo, mientras que lo observaba con preocupación en sus ojos.

"yo! Sasami-chan!" dijo naruto con una sonrisa suave en su rostro, sasami al verlo despertar le sonrió de la misma forma. Naruto al ver esto presto atención a su alrededor y vio a lee y a las hermanas que se habían extraviado en el laberinto, las cuales estaban esperando a que el rubio despertara.

"naruto-san!, ¡gracias a kami estas bien!" dijo lee con una sonrisa enérgica en su rostro mientras que naruto al verlo le sonrió mostrando sus dientes, sin mas se levanto con cuidado del regazo de sasami.

"naruto-san, muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hermana" dijo Hana con una sonrisa agradecida mientras que tenia pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.

"no te preocupes, es mi deber como cazador ayudar a los que lo necesiten" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que les sonreía a ambas hermanas, hitomi al verlo sonreír no pudo evitar mirar a sus pies con vergüenza ya que ahora que lo veía bien su salvador era alguien lindo.

Sasami al notar esto rodo los ojos y golpeo ligeramente el hombro del rubio quien la miro con duda por lo que hizo, mientras que sasami negó la cabeza tratando de decirle que lo olvidara.

"de todas formas ya es hora de irnos, esta empezando a oscurecer, las llevaremos a la entrada de su pueblo ahí nos separaremos" dijo sasami con seriedad mientras ambas hermanas asintieron, al igual que lee y naruto.

Sin más luego de caminar el grupo llego hasta la entrada del pueblo mientras que ambas hermanas se despidieron, pero no sin antes que naruto le diera un extraño amuleto que ayudaría a hitomi con su problema con los demonios.

Luego de eso el grupo de tres caminaron sin rumbo por un rato en silencio hasta que naruto decidió romperlo.

"entonces ya se conocen formalmente?" dijo naruto mirando a lee y a sasami quienes se miraron entre ellos por unos segundos antes de asentir.

"si!, cuando estabas inconsciente naruto-san, ¡sasami-san y yo nos presentamos!, debo decir que al principio pensé que era una enemiga, pero luego vi que te cuidaba y supe que era nuestra aliada" dijo lee de forma enérgica mientras que sasami no pareció visiblemente afectada por lo que dijo, naruto ante las palabras de lee no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

"ya veo, bueno dejando eso de lado, donde pasaremos la noche?" dijo naruto con duda mientras que sasami fue la que respondió esta vez.

"mi cuervo me dijo que había una casa de glicinas muy cerca de aquí, creo que despues de caminar algunos minutos y llegaremos" dijo la pelinegra mientras que el rubio asintió y siguió a sasami junto con lee.

Luego de caminar por unos minutos los tres se dieron cuento ya había anochecido y vieron la luna llena en el cielo oscuro, el grupo se detuvo en su caminata al llegar a una especie de mansión estilo japonesa. Sin decir nada sasami toco la puerta esperando respuesta.

Luego de unos segundos el grupo de tres miro a la persona que había abierto la puerta, la persona que se encontraba detrás de la puerta era una joven señorita, la cual tenia cabello castaño, ojos color marrón y vestía un kimono sencillo blanco, la joven al parecer tenia unos 17 años de edad.

"son cazadores de demonio?" pregunto la chica con curiosidad en su voz mientras que miraba al grupo naruto ante esto sonrió de forma amigable.

"si, somos cazadores de demonio, sabes de algún lugar en donde podamos descansar?" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que la chica asintió y abrió completamente la puerta dándole un gesto para que pasaran.

"adelante, mi familia siempre esta dispuesta a ayudar a los cazadores de demonios, por cierto, mi nombre es ayame" dijo la peli castaña mientras que el grupo de tres entraba a la mansión y al hacerlo se dieron cuenta que a los alrededores había muchas glicinas las cuales rodeaban la gran mansión, esto hizo que naruto se sintiera algo incomodo, pero lo ignoro.

"mucho gusto ayame-san mi nombre es naruto, ellos son rock lee y sasami" dijo naruto de forma amistosa mientras que los mencionados asentían, mientras que lee lo hacia de forma enérgica, sasami simplemente lo hizo como si no importara realmente.

"síganme" dijo ayame con una sonrisa mientras que guiaba al grupo por la mansión, al entrar en una habitación le señalo. "aquí tienen ropa limpia" dijo ayame mientras que los tres asentían.

Mientras que se encontraban cambiándose de ropa, naruto y lee se encontraban en una mientras que sasami se encontraba en otra, al salir los tres se encontraron y vieron que los tres tenían el yukata blanco completa, mientras que sasami lo llevaba mas cerrado en su pecho, naruto y lee lo llevaban abierto, naruto al ver a sasami vestida asi no puedo evitar sonreír.

"realmente te queda bien sasami-chan!" dijo naruto con una sonrisa amistosa haciendo que sasami se sonrojara ligeramente mientras que lo ocultaba del rubio.

"es cierto naruto-san las llamas de la juventud de sasami-san están ardiendo" dijo lee con una sonrisa bombeando el puño al aire haciendo que naruto riera y sasami lo mirara como si fuera un bicho raro.

"gracias?, tampoco se ven tan mal con lo que llevan puesto" dijo sasami con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de que ellos pudieran decir otra cosa, ayame los llamo a otra habitación.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación se encontraron con ayame quien estaba sentada al lado de una mesa con tres platos diferente cada uno.

"aquí tienen comida, le prepare un platillo diferente a cada uno ya que no se que les gusta" dijo ayame con una sonrisa mientras que señalaba la mesa.

Naruto ante esto se inclinó dando las gracias mientras que sasami y lee hacían lo mismo.

"muchas gracias, ayame-san" dijeron los tres al unisonó haciendo sonreír suavemente a la peli castaña.

Despues de eso los tres se sentaron a comer, lee fue el primero en probar el plato haciendo que sonriera con emoción.

"ayame-san la comida que hiciste esta llena de juventud!" dijo lee de forma enérgica haciendo que naruto sonriera ante la acción de su amigo, ayame al escuchar al pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de vergüenza. Sasami por su lado procedió a comer su plato sin decir nada, pero ayame pudo ver su rostro lleno de satisfacción con cada bocado que daba.

El ultimo en darle una probada a su plato fue el rubio, al parecer su plato consistía en una especie de sopa con fideos y cerdo en ella, aparte de algunos ingredientes que naruto no pudo distinguir, la poca comida que conocía fue preparada por kanae.

Probando su plato abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras que de la nada para sorpresa de todos en la sala, naruto comenzó a devorar su plato como si no hubiera un mañana.

"esto es realmente delicioso!" dijo naruto con estrellas en sus ojos mientras que ayame parecía sorprendida por la reacción del rubio. "cómo se llama este plato ayame-san?" dijo naruto con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro, mientras que ayame al verlo asi le sonrió suavemente.

"se llama ramen, naruto-san" dijo ayame con una suave sonrisa mientras que el rubio la miro como si ella fuera la creadora de la vida misma.

"ayame-san puedo tener más?" dijo naruto de manera respetuosa mientras que ayame asintió mientras iba a buscar otro plato de ramen.

"realmente te gusto tanto?" dijo sasami con duda mientras que el rubio ante sus palabras asintió con entusiasmo, lee iba a ser un comentario entusiasmado, pero sasami lo miro con su único ojo visible haciendo que este se callara por puro instinto.

Luego de una comida larga por parte del rubio que luego de que ayame le sirviera otro tazón de ramen, este luego pidió otros cuatro, cosa que sorprendió al grupo ya que a pesar del aspecto enfermizo del rubio este seguía comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

"aquí podrán dormir" dijo ayame mostrándole otra habitación en donde había tres futones, cosa que confundió a lee.

"sasami-san dormirá con nosotros?" dijo lee con duda en su voz mientras que la mencionada no dijo nada y tomo el futón de la derecha, naruto se encogio de hombros mientras tomaba el del centro.

"ella me dijo que quería dormir aquí, por mi no hay problema" dijo naruto mientras se sentaba en el futón del medio, lee ante esto lo dejo pasar y se sentó en el futón de la izquierda.

Sin decir nada al respecto ayame se retiró de la habitación mientras dejaba a los tres solos. Naruto se encontraba mirando el techo de la habitación con una sonrisa mientras que lee se encontraba haciendo abdominales en una esquina de la habitación, cosa que ni naruto ni sasami tomaron como algo extraño.

Luego unos momentos ayame había regresado con un hombre el cual vestía ropas de doctor, los ante la presencia del hombre prestaron atención.

"les traje un doctor, no te que algunos de ustedes estaban algo heridos" dijo ayame con una sonrisa suave mientras que los tres asintieron y se arrodillaron en fila mientras que el doctor examinaba a los tres.

El doctor al ver las vendas que sasami tenia en su ojo izquierdo, le dijo que la retirara mientras lo hacia el doctor saco algo de su bolso y comenzó a untarlo en el la cicatriz que tenia la pelinegra por su ceja, esto fue observado por el rubio y el pelinegro.

"lee-san debes de descansar, tus músculos están algo tensos, pero no es anda grave. Por otro lado, naruto-san a pesar de tu especto no pareces estar realmente enfermo y no tienes heridas en tu cuerpo, en cambio sasami-san ya no necesitas las vendas en tu ojo y al parecer tienes algunas costillas rotas, tienes que descansar" dijo el doctor mientras que los tres asintieron, pero la pelinegra miraba con algo de curiosidad al rubio, despues de todo el recibió muchos golpes en la pelea contra los demonios gemelos, pero al parecer no tenía ninguna herida.

Luego de eso el doctor se retiró y ayame también despidiéndose mientras decía que si necesitaban alguna cosa la llamaran, dejando a los tres solos.

"ayame-san es una persona muy amable, realmente me siento agradecido con ella" dijo naruto con una sonrisa suave en su rostro mientras que miraba el techo de la habitación.

"yo también naruto-san, gracias a ella ahora podemos darlo todo como cazadores de demonio!" dijo lee con entusiasmo mientras que miraba al rubio quien ante sus palabras asintió con una sonrisa.

"lee, tienes razón ahora podemos dar todo de nosotros" dijo naruto con una sonrisa igual de emocionada que el pelinegro, sasami al verlos no pudo evitar tener una pequeña sonrisa.

"naruto-san puedo preguntar algo" dijo lee con algo de seriedad en tu voz, mientras que naruto al notar esto presto atención al igual que la pelinegra.

"si, claro puedes preguntar" dijo naruto con tranquilidad mientras que el pelinegro asintió mientras continuaba.

"por que decidiste ser un cazador de demonios?" dijo lee con curiosidad esta vez haciendo que naruto lo pensara unos momentos antes de hablar.

"bueno… tengo un objetivo… volver a la normalidad tanto a mi hermana como a mi madre" dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que lee lo miraba con duda, mientras que sasami ya había escuchado la historia cuando ambos estaban en el monasterio. "bueno mi hermana mayor y mi madre fueron convertidas en demonios, mi objetivo se que sonara algo estúpido… pero quiero volverlas a la normalidad, creo que, si puedo llegar hasta el que esta en la cima de los demonios, encuentre una forma de hacer mi objetivo realidad" dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que el pelinegro se sorprendió ante lo que dijo el rubio.

"no creo que sea estúpido naruto-san, como tu amigo voy a ayudarte con todo lo que pueda" dijo lee con una sonrisa mientras que levantaba un pulgar hacia el rubio.

"muchas gracias lee, pero por que te volviste un cazador de demonios?" dijo naruto con duda esta vez mientras que lee tuvo una mirada nostálgica, cosa que sasami y naruto notaron.

"bueno eso fue gracias a mi maestro… veras desde que tengo memoria solamente he sido un huérfano que no tenia a nadie, pero fui recogido por mi maestro, en el pueblo en donde vivía el era un reconocido espadachín, a pesar de que nadie nunca creyó en mí, él fue el único que lo hizo, gracias a el soy capaz de ayudar a la gente, lamentablemente murió hace poco, un poderoso demonio ataco la aldea, el dio su vida para proteger a todos los aldeanos que se encontraban allí, como uno de sus alumnos es mi deber seguir su legado" dijo lee con convicción en sus ojos mientras que naruto lo miraba con una sonrisa suave en su rostro mientras que sasami miro a lee comprendiendo su situación.

"sasami-san tu por que te uniste a los cazadores?" dijo lee con una sonrisa amistosa mientras que la pelinegra que se encontraba acostaba al lado del rubio lo miro por unos segundos con un rostro en blanco.

"al principio me uní para estar siempre con este rubio estúpido" dijo sasami con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que naruto tuvo una mirada falsa de indignación, mientras que lee no pudo evitar reír ante esto, "sin embargo ahora también lo hago… para descubrir quien fue el tipo que mato a mi familia" dijo sasami esta vez con el ceño fruncido, naruto y lee la comprendieron y suspiraron.

"hagamos una promesa aquí… y ahora" dijo naruto con una sonrisa hacia sus dos amigos mientras que estos prestaban atención a sus palabras. "prometamos que seremos los espadachines mas fuertes de todo el mundo, juntos acabaremos con este ciclo de sufrimiento" dijo naruto mientras miraba al techo con una sonrisa.

Sasami y lee respondieron a su manera, mientras que la primera simplemente asintió, lee alzo su puño con entusiasmo mientras estaba de acuerdo con el rubio.

Luego de eso los tres amigos fueron a dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro, aun sabiendo que su futuro era incierto.

* * *

**Fin.**

**Buenoooooo… fin del capitulo.**

**Espero que le haya gustado, en pocos capítulos empezara el cannon e introduciré a los kamado.**

**Sin mas gracias por leer.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	4. los otros

**Son of the moon.**

**(hijo de la luna)**

**Para empezar, entiendo que muchos se quejen de que algunos elementos son similares a la obra original, pero necesitaba algunas bases y ya con esas las tome, puede que haya otra situación parecida, pero hasta ahí. **

**killerhot80: gracias por tu critica bro, enserio lo agradezco, tienes algunas bases claras en cuanto a la historia, en cuanto a tus sugerencias las tome y puedes verla en este capitulo.**

**Gracias por el apoyo de los que siguen la historia, sin más aquí la historia.**

**Ni naruto, ni kimetsu no yaiba son de mi autoría créditos a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

"gracias por todo ayame-san!, ¡espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto!"

Dijo un rubio sonriente mientras que se despedía a la lejanía de la peli castaña quien, hacia lo mismo, esto fue copiado por los dos pelinegros en el grupo.

Dejando eso de lado, el trio camino sin rumbo por un largo rato, liderados por Naruto quien estaba sonriendo sin preocupaciones, mientras que una Sasami tranquila veía todo el paisaje a su alrededor, mientras tanto Lee se encontraba con una sonrisa mientras seguía caminando junto a ambos, pero una pregunta vino a su mente, una pregunta que se preguntaron todos en el grupo mientras caminaban.

"eto… Naruto-san hacia dónde vamos?" dijo Lee con curiosidad mientras que el rubio se detuvo de repente haciendo que tanto Sasami y Lee lo miraran con expectativa a ante lo que diría a continuación.

"eh?, no lo sé, ¡pensaba que alguno de ustedes tenía un plan!" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa despreocupada, haciendo que Sasami se palmeara el rostro ante lo estúpido que se estaba viendo el rubio y Lee sonriera ante las payasadas de su amigo.

"bueno ahora que lo mencionas regularmente una misión se nos encargaría justo a ahora, pero supongo que no hay demonios en el área" dijo Sasami pensativa haciendo que Naruto asintiera.

"De hecho desde que Sali de la selección final, me he encontrado con estos demonios… que se hacen llamar a si mismo los 5 del sonido" dijo el rubio esta vez pensativo haciendo que tanto Sasami y Lee lo miraran con curiosidad.

"los 5 del sonido?, ¿te refieres a los gemelos que enfrentamos en el laberinto?" dijo Sasami con duda haciendo que naruto asintiera.

"si esos gemelos junto a dos demonios que enfrente con anterioridad, según ellos mismos son un grupo de elite bajo el mando de una tal usagi no megami, pero aparte de eso no se mucho de ellos, bueno también se sabe que son demonios peculiares diferentes a los que los cazadores se enfrentan con regularidad" dijo el rubio haciendo que ambos pelinegros quedaran pensativos ante esto.

"eso significa que solo queda uno de estos demonios no es asi?" dijo Lee con curiosidad haciendo que naruto lo pensara un momento y asintiera, Sasami también lo pensó y pensándolo a fondo algo no cuadraba para ella, ya que la afirmación de Lee y la de naruto no tenían sentido si se pensaba bien.

"Lee-san creo qu-" dijo la peli negra pero fue interrumpida cuando un cuervo de la organización sobrevoló sus cabezas ante estos los tres prestaron atención al mensaje que tenían.

"*cruacck* mensaje de la sede *cruacck* mensaje de la sede*cruacck*" dijo el curvo mientras aterrizaba en el hombre de Naruto quien lo miro expectante. "ha habido una desaparición de cazadores de demonios en un pueblo al noroeste de aquí, *cruacck* su misión es averiguar qué sucede *cruacck*" dijo cuervo mientras comenzaba a volar de nuevo mientras los guiaba en la dirección, pero Lee se quedó paralizado al escuchar las palabras que salieron del pico del cuervo.

Sin que Naruto o Sasami lo esperaran, Lee comenzó a correr con gran agilidad en dirección a donde volaba el cuervo haciendo que sus amigos de repente comenzaran a hacer lo mismo mientras que miraban con preocupación al pelinegro.

"Lee-san que está pasando?" dijo Sasami con preocupación y curiosidad en su rostro haciendo que Lee apretara los dientes.

"el pueblo del que hablo el cuervo, ese pueblo… ese pueblo es mi hogar!" dijo Lee mientras que fruncia el ceño y aceleraba el paso haciendo que tanto Naruto y Sasami se sorprendieran levemente, pero luego ambos fruncieron el ceño y adelantaron el paso al igual que Lee.

Mientras tanto el peli negro ante lo que estaba sucediendo no pudo evitar que recuerdos de su hogar vinieran a su mente, tanto buenos como malos.

**Flashback.**

"vuelve aquí mocoso!" dijo un hombre el cual parecía un mercader, actualmente este tenía a un Lee más joven agarrado del cuello, este Lee tenía el cabello más largo hasta los hombros, una yukata blanca algo desgastada y unos pantalones negros igual de desgastados.

"Ringu-san le juro que no robe nada!" dijo Lee mientras que intentaba zafarse del agarre del hombre, el hombre ante esto le dio un golpe en la mejilla y lo dejo caer dejando un Lee con un moretón.

"deja de decir mentiras mocoso, entonces como explicas la falta de mercancía y dinero?!" dijo Ringu furioso haciendo que Lee retrocediera con miedo en sus ojos. El mercader al ver que Lee no respondía estaba a punto de golpearlo de nuevo, pero una mano lo detuvo.

"creo que es suficiente mercader-san" dijo un hombre de cabello negro con un raro corte de tazón y unas cejas igual de grandes que las de Lee, vestía una yukata verde algo llamativa juntos a pantalones hakama naranjas.

"quien eres tú?!" dijo Ringu, pero su pregunta no fue contestada ya que el hombre le tiro una bolsa llena de monedas.

"lo que sea que haya robado el chico será cubierto por eso, ahora puedes dejarlo libre" dijo el hombre haciendo que Lee lo mirara con asombro y Ringu a regaña dientes aceptara.

El hombre sin decir nada asintió y comenzó a retirarse, sin pensarlo dos veces Lee comenzó a seguirlo de cerca. El hombre al notarlo se detuvo de repente.

"muchas gracias señor!, pero no puedo dejar que se vaya asi nada más, estoy en deuda con usted" dijo Lee con seriedad en sus ojos, o bueno toda la seriedad que sus ojos de niño podrían reunir.

"Dime pequeño… como te llamas?" dijo el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que Lee ante esto no dudo ni un segundo en contestarle.

"Mi nombre es Lee, soy huérfano no tengo apellido porque nunca conocí a mis padres" dijo Lee la última parte con algo de tristeza en su rostro.

"Lee-kun te gustaría ser mi aprendiz?" dijo el hombre con una sonrisa haciendo que Lee sin dudarlo asintiera, "por cierto mi nombre es Maito Gai" dijo Gai con una sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que Lee sonriera de igual forma.

"le juro que no lo defraudare Gai-sensei" dijo Lee con una sonrisa mientras caminaban Lee noto que se estaban alejando algo del pueblo.

"dime Lee realmente le robaste a aquel mercader?" dijo Gai con algo de seriedad en su tono haciendo que Lee mirara a sus pies.

"Si, pero lo hice por una buena razón, cuando estaba ayudando a Ringu-san con la mercancía vi a una mujer y a un niño los cuales parecían tener hambre, pensando que Ringu-san no se daría cuenta le regale algo de comida a aquella mujer" dijo Lee con algo tristeza en su tono, él espero que Gai le regañara por sus acciones pero en cambio sintió una mano en su cabeza haciendo que mirara con curiosidad hacia Gai quien le sonrió.

"al parecer no me equivoque contigo Lee-kun tu corazón brilla tanto como las llamas de la juventud" dijo Gai con un extraño fuego en sus ojos que por alguna razón fue compartido por Lee.

Ante esto ambos rieron y llegaron a una pequeña casa a las afueras del pueblo, cuando Lee entro se dio cuenta de que todo era una especie de dojo y Gai era una especie de espadachín, además de eso no era el único aprendiz de Gai, ya que se encontró con otro chico llamado Neji quien al principio lo trato con indiferencia y frialdad, pero con el tiempo ambos se volvieron algo cercanos.

**Fin del flashback.**

Ante ese recuerdo Lee no pudo evitar sonreír mientras que corría hacia la dirección que había señalado el cuervo con Naruto y Sasami detrás de él, pero asi como tuvo ese recuerdo que podría decirse que era uno de los más preciados también tenía uno que le daba pesadillas y tendría que vivir con ello hasta que muriera.

**Flashback.**

"la noche de hoy es realmente hermosa" dijo Lee mientras se encontraba sentado en el jardín del dojo en donde había entrenado los últimos años, detrás de él sentados en un piso de madera se encontraban dos personas las cuales eran Gai y Neji Hyuga.

Este último vestía una yukata blanca sencilla con pantalones hakama café, tenía cabello castaño oscuro largo que bajaba hasta su espalda baja, además de eso tenía unos peculiares ojos blancos que a primera vista parecía que estuviera ciego. además de eso su apariencia en general era femenina haciendo que algunas personas lo confundieran con una chica cuando él era un chico.

"tienes razón Lee-kun esta noche se siente muy tranquila" dijo Gai con una sonrisa suave mientras contemplaba la luna llena que se encontraba en el cielo la cual iluminaba la oscura noche.

"a mí me parece igual a la de todas las noches, oscura… fría… solamente iluminada por la luna" dijo Neji perdido en sus pensamientos, pero luego volvió en si cuando escucho a Lee reír.

"tienes razón Neji-kun, la luna siempre brilla iluminando el camino de las personas en esa infinita oscuridad, al igual que las llamas de la juventud me guían para ser el espadachín más fuerte!" grito lo último Lee con entusiasmo haciendo que Neji lo mirara unos segundos antes de sonreír suavemente.

"Realmente se te ha contagiado las excentricidades de Gai-sensei, pensaba que Lee-kun sería una persona normal" dijo Neji con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que Lee al verlo reír también riera, Gai al observar a sus dos alumnos tuviera una sonrisa suave en su rostro.

Pero aquel momento de pronto se vio interrumpido cuando una tensión increíble se sentía en el aire haciendo que los tres miraran por instinto al pueblo cercano.

"Gai-sensei que esta sensación?" dijo Lee con ligero miedo en su rostro haciendo que Gai mirara con el ceño fruncido hacia el pueblo.

"un demonio ha llegado al pueblo, pero al parecer no cualquier demonio, pareciera que el mismo kibutsuji muzan fuera entrado al pueblo, pero eso es imposible, nadie lo ha visto en años" dijo Gai con el ceño fruncido y sin más llamo a su cuervo personal y ato un mensaje a su pata, el cuervo se fue volando en dirección a la sede.

Ante lo que dijo su maestro ambos pupilos se sorprendieron ya que sabían muy bien de quien les hablaba, despues de todo Gai a parte de entrenarlos en el arte de la espada también les conto todo sobre la causa de la organización.

"andando hay que averiguar qué es lo que sucede en el pueblo" dijo Gai haciendo que a pesar del miedo que sentían ambos pupilos, estos se levantaron.

Cuando los tres llegaron al pueblo se encontraron una vista horrible había cuerpo de varias personas tirados por las calles, algunas casas se encontraban incendiadas.

"Lee y Neji busquen sobrevivientes y resguárdenlos" dijo Gai mientras que ambos de sus alumnos se dispersaran y comenzaran a correr por la aldea.

Al notar esto Gai camino en línea recta en la calle principal del pueblo y allí se encontró con la presencia que emanaba tanto poder.

A simple vista el hombre tenía puesto una capucha negra que ocultaba completamente su figura, pero dejaba descubierto su rostro. El hombre tenía el cabello negro largo hasta su espalda baja además el pelo parecía se algo desordenado que ocultaba uno de sus ojos, tenía la piel algo bronceada y lo que más le llamo la atención a Gai, fueron esos extraños ojos que poseía, eran rojos con tres tomoes negros los cuales lo estaban mirando con frialdad.

"tu… eres kibutsuji muzan?" dijo Gai con duda en sus ojos haciendo que el hombre frente a él lo mirara y ante su pregunta este sonrió con cierta gracia ante la pregunta.

"lamento decepcionarte, pero yo no a quien buscas, mi nombre es madara uchiha" dijo con calma madara, haciendo que Gai pensara un poco ya que ese nombre le resultaba muy familiar.

"ya veo, a pesar de no ser la persona a la que busco, no puedo dejar que un demonio como tu este causando muerte en ninguna parte" dijo Gai colocando sus manos en las katanas gemelas que se encontraban en su cintura haciendo que madara no se moviera en lo absoluto.

"veo que quieres bailar, veamos si puedes seguirme el ritmo" dijo madara esta vez con una sonrisa desafiante, de repente cerrando los ojos por unos instantes, Gai aprovecho eso y apareció a una velocidad increíble frente a madara listo para rebanar su cuello las espadas gemelas, pero para su sorpresa algo inesperado sucedió.

Al momento que creía que su espada pasaría fácilmente a través del cuello de madara se sorprendió ya que las manos de madara detuvo ambas katanas, no las toco directamente ya que ahora llevaba unos guantes negros que cubrían sus manos. Al momento de madara abrir los ojos de nuevo un kanji apareció en uno de ellos haciendo que Gai se sorprendiera no solo por el kanji si no porque su ojo había cambiado a uno morado con ondas que encerraban el kanji.

"_decimo?" _pensó Gai al leer el kanji en su ojo haciendo que se preguntara que significaba eso, por un momento pensó en las lunas, pero ninguna se enumeraba asi.

"espero que puedas seguirme el ritmo cazador de demonios" dijo Madara con una sonrisa maniaca en su rostro haciendo que Gai se lanzara hacia atrás cuando tuvo que esquivar un tajo de una espada la cual corto todo a una distancia de 25 metros sorprendiendo a Gai, quien miro con el ceño fruncido al demonio frente a él.

Mientras tanto Lee se encontraba llevando a varios heridos que habían logrado escapar, lo extraño de todo esto es que los cuerpos que se hallaban muertos no tenían indicios de que fueron comidos, simplemente fueron asesinados.

"ayúdame a llevarlos al dojo, es el único lugar seguro que hay en la zona" dijo Neji mientras que Lee asintió mientras que guiaba a las personas del pueblo hacia el dojo, pero tanto Neji como Lee se dieron cuenta de otra presencia la cual bloqueaba el paso.

Tanto Neji como Lee se pusieron alertas ya que la persona frente a ellos llevaba una bata negra de cuerpo completo con una capucha y una extraña mascara de porcelana la cual tenía un dibujo de un demonio rojo y en su frente un kanji de sonido.

"lo siento no podrán pasar de aquí, este pueblo ahora le pertenece a usagi no megami-sama" dijo la persona frente a ellos, por su voz fácilmente pudieron reconocerla por una chica. Tanto Neji como Lee se pusieron en guardia, aunque Lee actualmente no tenía una espada se colocó frente a los pobladores de forma protectora.

Lo que paso a continuación hizo que ambos se tensaran ya que la chica frente a ellos saco una flauta de su capa y subió ligeramente su máscara. Cuando la flauta llego a su boca sangre salió de su boca y esta cayo sobre la flauta la cual comenzó a sonar de forma extraña y sin que ninguno de los presentes se lo esperara una mano salió del suelo seguido de otra.

"**Kekkijutsu: Chi no shōkan (técnica del demonio de sangre: invocación de sangre)" **susurro la chica haciendo que dos extrañas criaturas salieran de la tierra, estas criaturas estaban completamente vendadas de los ojos, median lo mismo que un árbol mediano y en sus manos había unas extrañas cuchillas parecidas a garras.

"Lee… toma a los habitantes del pueblo y llévalos al dojo, yo me hare cargo de este demonio" dijo Neji haciendo que Lee lo mirara listo para negarse a hacer eso, pero una mirada de Neji hizo que Lee asintiera a regaña dientes buscando otra salida para evacuar a las personas del pueblo.

Pero antes de que Lee y los habitantes del pueblo pudieran salir completamente del lugar, la chica toco la flauta de nuevo haciendo que esas extrañas criaturas a una velocidad increíble saltaran a atacar a Lee y a los habitantes del pueblo, pero antes de que las criaturas pudieran llegar a ellos algo sucedió.

"**Sora no kokyū:** **Ichi no kata: Hakkeshō Kaiten (aliento del cielo: primera postura: Los Ocho Trigramas Palma de Retorno al Cielo)"** antes de que las extrañas criaturas pudieran llegar a Lee y los habitantes del pueblo un domo blanco rechazo las cuchillas de ambas bestias, para una persona normal se vería como un domo blanco, pero para Lee y otros espadachines se vería como una serie de movimientos con la espada a gran velocidad que parecía que podían controlar el viento haciendo que este rodeara al usuario en modo de defensa. "sal rápido de aquí Lee!" grito Neji con el ceño fruncido haciendo que Lee asintiera y comenzara a guiar a las personas del pueblo más rápido.

Cuando Lee se fue, dejo tanto a la chica con las dos criaturas y a Neji quien la miro con sus ojos perlados haciendo que estos de repente le salieran venas a su alrededor.

"Veo que posees el Byakugan, eso significa que eres un asqueroso mestizo ¿no es asi?" dijo la chica con algo de odio en su voz al final haciendo que Neji frunciera el ceño, no sabía a lo que se refería exactamente.

"quién diablos eres tú!, que haces aquí" dijo Neji con un ceño fruncido haciendo que la chica lo mirara por unos momentos.

"no tengo un nombre como tal, pero puedes llamarme el segundo sonido y lo que hago aquí es reclamar este lugar para usagi no megami-sama" dijo la chica con cierta ira en su voz haciendo que las extrañas criaturas saltaran al ataque haciendo que Neji se pusiera en guardia.

**Con Lee.**

Mientras tanto con Lee este guio rápidamente a todos los sobrevivientes que había encontrado hacia el dojo, el cual se encontraba rodeado por un bosque lleno de glicinas, cuando llegaron allí para confusión de Lee algunas personas se encontraban algo incomodas y se alejaban lo más que podían de los árboles de glicinas.

Lee iba a preguntar que les sucedía cuando un leve temblor se sintió en el área. Al ver de dónde provenía sin pensarlo dos veces Lee corrió hacia el pueblo con preocupación en su rostro.

Al llegar a donde se había sentido el centro del temblor se encontró con una vista increíble ya que en la entrada del pueblo había un gran cráter que había destruido completamente las casas que se encontraban en la cercanía y además de eso había un extraño camino hondo de tierra que guiaba hacia un bosque cerca o bueno lo que quedaba de ese bosque.

Pero al acercarse más al cráter Lee se llenó de horror ya que en este se encontraba su maestro completamente desangrado mientras que unas partes de su cuerpo se encontraban quemadas. Sin pensarlo dos veces Lee fue a donde se encontraba su maestro.

"Gai-sensei!" grito Lee alarmado al ver estado de su maestro, Gai al ver a Lee ahí se sorprendió levemente.

"Lee-kun… *tos* que haces aquí… *tos* es peligroso" dijo Gai mientras tosía sangre la cual estaba llenando sus pulmones.

"Gai-sensei no se preocupe lo sacare de aquí de inmediato" dijo Lee mientras tomaba a su maestro del hombro, pero de inmediato lo soltó ya que su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera quemándose ante lo caliente que estaba.

"temo que *tos*… no podre acompañarte*tos*… Lee-kun" dijo Gai con lágrimas en sus ojos al ver como su estudiante rompía en llanto, Lee sintió una mano que tocaba su cabeza y vio que era la mano de Gai quien le estaba sonriendo.

"recuerdas *tos* recuerdas las consecuencias de usar la octava postura de la respiración que te enseñe no? *tos* esto es lo que sucede cuando usas la octava postura *tos* las llamas de vida se están extinguiendo, pero a pesar de eso no me arrepiento ya que las llamas de mis dos pupilos brillaran con intensidad *tos*, Lee-kun se suponía que pronto irías a la selección final, no tengo un regalo para ti, pero sé que pasaras despues de todo eres mi alumno , toma mis katanas gemelas Lee" dijo Gai con cansancio en su voz mientras que su mano temblorosa señalo un par de katanas que se encontraban a unos centímetros de ellos, una de ellos se encontraba rota a la mitad, pero aun asi Lee las tomo.

Lee aun llorando vio a su maestro quien poco a poco estaba cerrando los ojos para miedo de Lee.

"estoy tan orgulloso de mis pupilos*tos*sonara algo egoísta, pero se los encargo, le encargo el futuro a ustedes" dijo Gai con voz suave haciendo que Lee rompiera en llanto de nuevo cuanto Gai cerró los ojos por completo.

"Sensei!" grito Lee entre lágrimas y como si el clima sintiera su perdida comenzó a llover, haciendo que las lágrimas de Lee se perdieran en la infinita lluvia.

"realmente es lamentable no es asi?" dijo la voz de Madara quien ya no se encontraba con la capucha negra con él, actualmente vestía una especie de armadura samurái roja solo que, sin el casco, además de que esta se encontraba completamente destruida en el lado derecho, dejando al descubierto órganos y además la falta de un brazo.

Lee al verlo se llenó de miedo, ya que la presencia que tenía el hombre frente a él se sentía muy pesada, además de que tanto su torso y su brazo comenzaron a regenerarse a un ritmo alarmante.

"para ser un humano, era realmente fuerte, sin duda ese último ataque pudo haber matado al bastardo de Doma o dejado gravemente herido a kokushibo" dijo Madara mientras que estiraba su extremidad regenerada. "lástima que con ese último ataque se suicidó pensando que me mataría con él" dijo Madara haciendo que Lee se paralizara del miedo en donde se encontraba, ya que poco a poco Madara se acercaba a Lee y al cuerpo de Gai.

A medida que se acercaba Lee con algo de coraje empuño las dos katanas de su maestro con manos temblorosas, Madara al ver esto no pudo evitar sonreír con burla.

Pero de repente se detuvo cuando de repente el espacio se distorsiono a la cercanía, como si el mismo espacio se fuera abierto como una puerta, de esta puerta salió un chico pelirrojo el cual tenía una gran calabaza en su espalda junto con unos extraños cuernos en su frente, además de ello tenía un extraño kanji escrito en rojo en su frente en la parte derecha el cual se leía como "amor", vestía una yukata roja con una camiseta dentro la cual era negra tenía unos pantalones hakama del mismo color, el chico además de eso tenía extrañas ojeras en sus ojos además de que en uno de ellos había un extraño kanji parecido al de madara solo que este en vez de decir "decimo", decía "primero".

"Madara-san, por órdenes directas de usagi no megami-sama deben retirarse de inmediato" dijo el chico con una voz estoica haciendo que Madara suspirara y asintiera no antes de darle un último vistazo a Lee quien se paralizo haciendo que Madara sonriera.

"agradécele a usagi no megami-sama ya que gracias a ella podrás vivir otro día" dijo Madara caminando hacia la distorsión en el espacio seguido por el pelirrojo quien también lo miro unos instantes antes de irse.

**Fin del flashback.**

Luego de que todo eso sucedió, Lee corrió a buscar a Neji el cual se encontraba mal herido y luego de eso llegaron refuerzos de la organización con tres pilares, una semana despues ingreso a la selección final y cuando volvió de nuevo a su hogar se enteró que Neji había desaparecido, cosa que lo impulso Lee a buscarlo, pero desde que se convirtió en cazador de demonios no había encontrado rastro de él, cosa que lo deprimió un poco ya que la persona que consideraba un hermano tal vez se encontraba muerta en alguna parte.

Pero esos pensamientos se disiparon de su cabeza cuando llego a un dojo abandonado a las afueras del pueblo al cual se dirigían.

Tanto Naruto y Sasami se detuvieron cuando su amigo se quedó mirando el dojo abandonado se encontraba rodeado de árboles de glicinas haciendo que el pelinegro sonriera suavemente como si una tranquilidad lo llenara.

"Lee que es este lugar?" dijo Naruto con curiosidad mientras observaba el lugar y las glicinas a su alrededor, las cuales le incomodaron un poco.

"aquí es donde aprendí todo lo que se, aquí es donde encontré personas a las cuales podía llamar familiar, este es mi hogar" dijo Lee con una pequeña sonrisa, al ver la sonrisa en su amigo Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír, recordando su hogar en las montañas del cual había huido.

Pero todo ese momento se detuvo ya que de repente su mirada se dirigió al pueblo donde sintió una presencia familiar.

"Lamente decir esto Lee-san, pero creo que debemos ir inmediatamente al pueblo" dijo Sasami con seriedad haciendo que ambos asintieran y se dirigieran hacia el pueblo.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo se encontraron con lo que las personas llamarían pueblo fantasma, cuando entraron Lee noto que la entrada del pueblo ya estaba reparada, pero no pudo ver a nadie en las cercanías.

"esto es extraño, generalmente a estas horas de la tarde el pueblo no estaría tan silencioso" dijo Lee con curiosidad mientras caminaba por la calle principal del pueblo junto a Sasami y Naruto quienes vieron las casas las cuales no tenían signos de ser habitadas ya que se encontraban completamente oscuras.

"Ayuda!, ¡alguien por favor ayuda!" dijo un joven el cual se encontraba con sus ropas rasgadas y partes de su cuerpo manchadas de sangre, todo esto mientras corría con una cara de pavor absoluto.

El trio de espadachines se iba lanzar en su ayuda, pero se paralizaron cuando dos cuchillas blancas salieron de los ojos del joven haciendo que este cayera muerto en instantes.

"qu-" dijo naruto paralizado al ver como aquel joven murió sin que él pudiera hacer algo, los otros dos a su lado se sentían igual y sus expresiones eran prueba de ello.

Cuando el cuerpo sin vida del joven cayo, el trio vio a un joven de la misma edad que ellos, aunque se veía algo mayor, el joven tenia una bata negra que cubría todo su cuerpo, además de tener una máscara de porcelana blanca con un dibujo de un demonio azul con un kanji de sonido en su frente.

"más cazadores de demonios, son como plagas que no desaparecen" dijo el joven frente a ellos con una voz estoica haciendo que el trio se colocara en guardia.

"quién diablos eres tú?" dijo Sasami con un ceño fruncido en su rostro haciendo que el joven con la máscara dirigiera su atención a ella.

"soy el primer sonido, enviado directo de usagi no megami-sama" dijo el primer sonido haciendo que de repente de su brazo una cuchilla blanca saliera.

"Sasami-san, Naruto-san adelántense y encuentren a las personas del pueblo yo me encargare de este demonio" dijo Lee mientras tomaba sus katanas dobles y se colocaba frente a sus dos amigos quienes dudaron un poco al principio, pero sin más se adelantaron no sin antes decirle unas palabras al peli negro.

"Lee-san, por favor no mueras sí?" dijo naruto dándole un último vistazo a su amigo quien lo miro con leve sorpresa antes de sonreírle.

"descuida Naruto-san, no moriré hasta ser el espadachín más fuerte" dijo Lee con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro haciendo que sus dos amigos sonrieran de igual forma mientras se iban en busca de los habitantes.

Lee al momento de ver que sus amigos se iban, miro con el ceño fruncido al joven frente a él, quien al verlo usar dos katanas, saco otra cuchilla de su otro brazo haciendo que Lee lo viera de forma extraña.

"espero y no seas igual de débil que aquellos cazadores de demonios, si no esto sería muy aburrido" dijo el primer sonido con una voz estoica lanzándose de repente hacia Lee quien lo estaba esperando en guardia.

* * *

**Con Naruto y Sasami.**

"_ese tipo era uno de los del sonido, debí quedarme con Lee y ayudarlo_" pensó Naruto con algo de remordimiento, pero esos pensamientos murieron cuando se detuvo de repente cuando Sasami se detuvo de repente.

Se pregunto que la hizo detenerse cuando observo con sorpresa como las personas del pueblo se encontraban encerrados en una gran jaula sin techo, parecían animales en confinamiento. Ante la vista Naruto no lo pensó ni un segundo y corrió hacia ellos con la intención de liberarlos.

Pero se detuvo de repente cuando frente a él apareció la misma chica con la que se enfrento Neji, sin esperar nada naruto coloco su mano en el mango de su katana mientras que chispas azules comenzaron a surgir.

"**Kaminari no Kokyū:** **Ichi no kata:** **Hekireki Issen: niren (aliento del trueno: primera forma: destello del trueno: dos chispazos)" **sin más el rubio se movió a una velocidad increíble saltando directamente hacia un árbol cercano, atacando asi desde otro ángulo a la chica quien no pareció perturbada por la velocidad de ataque del rubio.

Cuando la espada de Naruto iba a conectar con el cuello de aquella chica, para sorpresa de Sasami y Naruto esta detuvo la katana con su mano desnuda.

"tu velocidad es increíble, pero tu fuerza es una completa mierda, cazador de demonios" dijo la chica con algo de desprecio en su voz y aprovechando la conmoción en el rubio esta se movió a una velocidad increíble casi igualando al rubio quien sin poder hacer nada recibió un golpe de lleno en el pecho que lo mando volando 6 casas lejos de donde se encontraban.

"Naru!" grito Sasami con miedo al ver como su amigo salía volando como si fuera una marioneta de trapo, antes de que pudiera salir en su ayuda tuvo que sacar su katana y bloquear una cuchilla del tamaño de un tantö que pertenecía a la chica con la máscara.

"descuida muy pronto estarás con tu amigo en el más allá, escoria de mierda" dijo la chica con algo de odio en su voz haciendo que Sasami frunciera el ceño.

Mientras tanto el rubio actualmente se encontraba acostado en escombros ya que había parado en un muro que rodeaba una casa del pueblo, actualmente tenía una apariencia demacrada ya que sangra se encontraba derramada en su boca y sus brazos, esta sangre había salpicado su katana la cual uso para tratar de bloquear el golpe de aquella chica a último minuto.

Levantándose con algo de esfuerzo Naruto frunció el ceño, ya que el dolor que sentía hace un año lo estaba volviendo afectar.

"_tch ese demonio, realmente es fuerte… con un solo golpe hizo que mi cuerpo entrara en colapso, además no es que este muy sano que digamos" _pensó naruto mientras caminaba cojeando de regreso a donde se encontraba Sasami y aquel demonio, poco a poco volvía a sentir su respiración volver a la normalidad, "ese kanji en su máscara, al parecer aún faltan dos del sonido, pero su presencia… se me hace familiar por alguna razón" dijo naruto para sí mismo, pero se detuvo en su caminata cuando vio caminar a un chico pelirrojo de apariencia extraña, de repente se puso en guardia cuando vio cuernos en aquel chico. "quien eres tú?" dijo Naruto aun en guardia haciendo que el chico lo mirara con indiferencia en sus ojos.

"mi nombre Gaara, **Sabaku no Gādian** (**guardián del desierto)" **dijo Gaara con una mirada inexpresiva, pero el aura a su alrededor le gritaba peligro, Naruto se confundió ante el ultimo nombre que le dio.

"qué diablos hacen aquí, por que encierran a las personas del pueblo!" dijo Naruto con furia esta vez, Gaara ni parpadeo ante el ataque de rabia del rubio.

"porque son mestizos" dijo el pelirrojo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo haciendo que naruto se confundiera más ante esta afirmación.

"_mestizos?, ese mismo termino usaron aquellos gemelos para referirse a hitomi-san_" pensó Naruto con el ceño fruncido, pero ese pensamiento se detuvo cuando Gaara cerró los ojos unos instantes haciendo que arena saliera de la extraña calabaza en su espalda.

"kaa-sama dice que no te deje ir… dice que debes morir…" dijo Gaara abriendo sus ojos de repente haciendo que uno de estos tuviera un kanji que decía "primero" y su otro ojo tuviera una pupila extraña la cual tenía cuatro puntos con una extraña cruz negra y el resto era dorado. "**Kekkijutsu: Mugen no sabaku (técnica de demonio de sangre: desierto infinito)" **cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca de Gaara, una cantidad abundante de arena rodeo el área en donde se encontraban haciendo que el lugar pareciera un desierto, naruto actuó rápidamente saltando a un techo de una casa cercana para que la arena no lo alcanzara.

"tch presiento que esta no será una batalla fácil" dijo Naruto para sí mismo, acompasando su respiración hizo que la hemorragia en sus heridas se detuviera.

* * *

**Con Lee.**

Actualmente el pelinegro se encontraba respirando con irregularidad ya que aquel que se hacía llamar el primer sonido, era realmente fuerte. De repente el pelinegro tuvo que moverse cuando el mismo demonio apareció a pocos metros de él lanzándole sus dos cuchillas blancas a una velocidad increíble.

"dime cazador de demonios, como piensas vencerme" dijo el demonio frente a él con un toque de burla, "al parecer no posees una nichirinto, como planeas matarme sin una?" dijo el demonio con una voz aún más burlona ante esta declaración.

"a pesar de que mi katana no tenga un color, esta será la katana que será tu fin" dijo Lee con el ceño fruncido haciendo que el demonio frente a él riera.

Sin decir nada más el demonio saco otras dos grandes cuchillas blancas las cuales tenían el tamaño de katanas. Sin más ambos desaparecieron de repente encontrando sus katanas en el aire, el demonio tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás cuando el pelinegro deshizo el choque de katanas y estaba listo para cortar el cuello del demonio.

"**Hachimon no kokyū: Ichi no kata: Kaimon: Omote Renge (respiración de las ocho puertas internas: primera postura: puerta de la apertura: loto primario)" **de repente un aura verde cubrió a Lee tomando por sorpresa al demonio frente a él, quien no se esperó que de repente Lee desapareciera y apareciera dándole un fuerte golpe en el mentón que lo dejo en el aire.

Las vendas alrededor de los brazos de Lee se soltaron y sin más el pelinegro salto hacia el demonio en el aire, soltando sus katanas en el aire por un breve momento Lee logro amarrar por completo el cuerpo del demonio.

"_cuando fue que?, me descuide por un momento pensando que era como esos cazadores de demonios" _pensó el demonio, pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando noto que iba directo al suelo con aun velocidad increíble, pero antes de que cayera por completo sintió una serie de cortes por todo su cuerpo haciendo que el demonio se diera cuenta de que Lee ahora se encontraba envainando su katana a pocos metros de él. Sin que el demonio pudiera hacer algo su cuerpo cayo de lleno al suelo ocasionando un pequeño cráter.

Lee al ver esto tuvo una pequeña sonrisa, pero comenzó a jadear, ya que a pesar de que esa era la primera postura, generaba algo de estrés al cuerpo.

"admito que te subestime cazador de demonios, ese último ataque fue fuerte, pero no lo suficiente" dijo el demonio el cual ya no se encontraba con su máscara ni capucha revelando su ropa debajo de ella, la cual consistía en un kimono blanco con un extraño símbolo en su espalda, el demonio tenía una piel pálida con cabello blanco y unos extraños puntos rojos en su frente y unas sombras del mismo color en sus ojos. "ya que has visto mi rostro es justo que te diga mi nombre, soy Kimimaro líder de los 5 del sonido!" dijo Kimimaro con una sonrisa maniaca, Lee ante esto lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

"solo con verte, puedo decir que has comido muchas personas inocentes, sabiendo eso no puedo dejarte ir con vida!" dijo Lee con el ceño fruncido mientras tomaba sus katanas y se colocaba en guardia de nuevo.

* * *

**Con sasami.**

Actualmente la pelinegra se encontraba a una distancia considerable de aquella chica con el tantö en su mano.

"**Kekkijutsu: Chi no shōkan (técnica del demonio de sangre: invocación de sangre)" **la chica de repente dejo caer sangre en su tantö el cual se transformó en una flauta la cual comenzó a sonar de forma extraña haciendo que Sasami frunciera el ceño ante la acción de la chica.

Sin que Sasami lo esperase de la tierra salieron dos criaturas extrañas las cuales las hicieron saltar hacia atrás para esquivar un taque.

"**Honō no kokyū: Ichi no kata: Shiranui (respiración de las llamas: primera postura: mar de llamas)" **Sasami respiro hondo cuando ambas criaturas saltaron a atacarla, de repente las llamas la envolvieron cuando sus ojos cambiaron a esos extraños ojos rojos con negro, los cuales hizo que esquivar los ataques de esas criaturas fuera pan comido, sin más a una velocidad increíble realizo dos cortes en las criaturas lo cual hizo que sus cabezas cayeran al suelo y desaparecieran al instante.

"vaya eso fue interesante, eres una uchiha, perteneces a un clan mestizo no es asi?" dijo la chica confundiendo visiblemente a Sasami quien no bajo la guardia ante sus palabras, "eres igual a aquel hyuga, bueno supongo que tengo que ser seria con este tipo de escoria" dijo la chica tocando repentinamente la flauta directamente, Sasami ante esto se adelanto hacia ella con la intención de terminarla rápido, pero se repente su cuerpo se paralizo y todo el mundo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro.

Cuando Sasami se despertó se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba en el pueblo, si no que ahora se encontraba en un extraño bosque el cual por alguna razón le pareció familiar.

"Sasami-chan es hora de la cena!" grito una voz que hizo que la pelinegra se paralizara, siguiendo el sonido de aquella voz se encontró una escena que hizo que sus ojos se cristalizaran.

Frente a ella se encontró una escena familiar, ya que una mujer pelinegra, un joven y hombre con el mismo color de cabello se encontraban en la entrada de una casa que ella conocía bien, fue en el mismo lugar en donde naruto la había encontrado, ella ahora mismo estaba en su hogar.

Sin decir nada la peli negra se acerco a la casa y pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, la mujer al verla le sonrió con dulzura, el joven le sonrió suavemente al igual que el hombre.

"kaa-chan, nii-chan, tou-chan estoy en casa" dijo Sasami con una sonrisa suave viendo a su familia los cuales asintieron.

"bienvenida musume, te extrañamos" dijo mikoto quien le sonreía con suavidad a su hija quien también le sonrió con suavidad.

Mientras tanto en la realidad, el cuerpo de Sasami se encontraba paralizado con su katana empuñada frente a ella, sus ojos ahora eran normales y se veían apagados.

"nadie puede resistir el sonido del corazón, cuando este se escucha la perdición es inmediata" dijo la chica frente a Sasami, la chica no hizo nada al principio simplemente se quedo mirando a Sasami, pero luego coloco su flauta en el cuello de la pelinegra haciendo que esta se convirtiera de nuevo en un tantö. "es hora de acabar con esta escoria de inmediato" dijo la chica en un susurro lista para asesinar a la pelinegra.

* * *

**Con Naruto.**

Actualmente el rubio se encontraba esquivando arena la cual parecía tener vida propia ya que se movía para atacarlo a una velocidad increíble, respirando hondo trato de aguantar el dolor en su cuerpo ya que estaba seguro de que tenia una hemorragia interna, además de los ataques de Gaara los cuales habían rosado sus brazos, haciendo que cortes aparecieran en ellos.

"_si no termino con esto rápido voy a morir, si uso la respiración del sabio del trueno, podría darle un golpe, pero a cambio mi cuerpo quedaría inútil" _pensó el rubio con el ceño fruncido ya que no había podido acercarse a atacar al pelirrojo quien tenia una mirada desinteresada en su rostro.

Concentrando su respiración tomo su katana concentrando su ataque, pero fue interrumpido cuando la arena se movió más rápido a atacarlo, haciendo que Naruto saltara a otro techo.

"ríndete de una vez por todas cazador-san, tu muerte será rápida y tendrás el privilegio de ser comido por mi madre" dijo Gaara con frialdad mientras que Naruto esquivo otro de sus ataques, pero no sin herirlo un poco.

"es asi como ven a los humanos?, ¡como nada más que ganado al que pueden comer cuando quieran!" grito el rubio con el ceño fruncido, ante su declaración, Gaara lo miro con una ceja alzada.

"no entiendo tu furia cazador-san, asi no es como funciona la naturaleza?, el fuerte se come al débil y se vuelve mas fuerte" dijo Gaara sin emociones haciendo que Naruto frunciera el ceño mientras esquivaba otro ataque de arena.

"ustedes fueron una vez humanos, convertirse en monstruos que se comen a su misma especie no está bien, aquellas personas que asesinas tienen familia, aquellas personas que convierten en demonios tienen hijo, hermanos, padres, que los esperan en casa" dijo Naruto con seriedad en su rostro haciendo que Gaara se detuviera un momento sin embargo lanzo otro ataque el cual naruto esquivo por poco.

"te equivocas en lo que dices, yo nunca fui humano, yo nací asi, cuando mi padre vio mi apariencia trato de asesinarme, pero mi madre me salvo, los humanos llevan mucho tiempo en la cima de la cadena alimenticia es hora de vean la realidad, no son mas que escorias que se sienten los dueños del mundo" dijo Gaara con el ceño fruncido mientras que sus palabras estaban llenas de odio, Naruto se sorprendió levemente por sus palabras.

"_oyakata-sama alguna vez había escuchado de una familia de demonios?"_

"ya veo…" dijo Naruto pensando en las palabras de Gaara y la pregunta que le hizo hace años a el jefe de la organización de cazadores de demonios.

"veo dudas en tu rostro cazador-san, tal vez estas del lado equivocado despues de todo" dijo Gaara con una mirada mas estoica, haciendo que Naruto frunciera el ceño levemente.

"incluso si quiero, no puedo no dudar en mi camino, hay personas importantes para mi que me han confiado sus esperanzas" dijo Naruto con seriedad en su rostro mientras que apretaba el haori que su maestro le había dado.

"ya veo, es hora de terminar con esto" dijo Gaara con una voz fría haciendo que su arena se moviera de forma mas violenta cosa que hizo que el rubio frunciera el ceño.

"_la única forma de llegar a él es usando la primera postura, pero por la forma en la que la arena se mueve no creo que sobreviva si me acerco demasiado a él" _pensó naruto mientras que esquivaba por poco otro ataque de arena de Gaara, "_concéntrate, tu puedes hacerlo, supera el limite que te frena!, respira y se tan rápido como el rayo!" _pensó naruto con una mirada de determinación en su rostro. Respirando hondo Naruto ignoro el dolor de sus heridas y de los cortes que la arena había causado en él.

Sin que Naruto se diera cuenta la katana que tenía su sangre comenzó a brillar levemente como si fuego estuviera apunto de encenderse de ella y no solo su katana si no también la sangre que se encontraba en su hombro y brazos.

"**Kaminari no Kokyū: Ichi no kata: Hekireki Issen: Rokuren** (**respiración del trueno: primera postura: destello del trueno: seis chispazos)" **sin mas el rubio se lanzo hacia el pelirrojo a una velocidad increíble esquivando los ataques de arena mientras que rayos rodeaban su cuerpo y su sangre comenzaba a brillar un poco más.

En un instante el rubio ya se encontraba frente a Gaara quien no parecía sorprendido ante esto, Naruto sin importarle esto conecto su katana con el cuello de Gaara, cuando la katana conecto con el cuello del pelirrojo esta para sorpresa del rubio, la katana se rompió a la mitad como si de vidrio se tratase.

De repente el rubio abrió muchos los ojos cuando un dolor increíble vino de su abdomen al bajar la vista vio con horror como una lanza de arena atravesaba su estómago y espalda. Gaara vio como el rubio vomitaba sangre mientras se encontraba suspendido en el aire por su arena.

"tu velocidad es increíble cazador-san, pero mi defensa es absoluta" dijo Gaara dejando caer el cuerpo de Naruto boca arriba, el cual trata de mantenerse consiente.

"tu… eres un Bijü…" dijo Naruto mirando a Gaara quien miro su forma moribunda en el suelo y sin más negó con la cabeza.

"te equivocas, ese título le pertenece a mi madre" dijo Gaara mientras juntaba arena en su mano listo para acabar con Naruto.

"_maldición… realmente voy a morir asi de fácil, aunque suene extraño esta sensacion me parece familiar"_ pensó naruto con sus ojos cerrándose lentamente al desviar su vista hacia la luna encima de él. "_lo siento kaa-chan, nee-chan no voy a poder salvarlas" _pensó naruto con tristeza en sus ojos mientras pensaba en su madre y su hermana, "_kanae-onee-chan, shinobu-nee, kanao-chan lo siento no cumpli mi promesa"_ pensó naruto mientras que una imagen de las tres hermanas vino a su mente haciendo que una sonrisa triste estuviera en su rostro.

"tu rostro esta lleno de lamentos cazador-san, al igual que el de todos los humanos" dijo Gaara sin emociones creando otra lanza de arena la cual estaba lista para ser clavada en naruto, pero de repente una mano detuvo a Gaara.

"detente **Sabaku no Gādian (guardián del desierto)" **dijo la chica con la que estaba combatiendo Sasami, Gaara al verla no dijo nada y deshizo su lanza, "usagi no megami-sama dio la orden de retirarnos, esta amaneciendo dejemos todo hasta aquí" dijo la chica haciendo que Gaara asintiera y dándole una última mirada a naruto este camino lejos e hizo que el espacio se distorsionara frente a él, yéndose del lugar en segundos.

"quien… eres tú?" dijo Naruto luchando por mantenerse consciente, la chica no dijo nada simplemente se agacho hasta que estuvo cerca de él y saco un frasco con un contenido rojo.

"tu cuerpo es débil, tu fuerza por ende también lo es" dijo la chica mientras que con una mano abría la boca llena de sangre del rubio quien la miro con sus apagados, "tu cuerpo te esta pidiendo a grito que lo alimentes por eso es débil" dijo la chica vertiendo el liquido rojo en la boca del rubio quien no saboreo nada ya que su paladar sabia de su propia sangre.

"me estas… ayudando?... por qué?" dijo Naruto con las pocas fuerzas que le que quedaban, la chica no dijo nada y simplemente se levanto y camino cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos el espacio se deformo y ella entro allí.

Naruto nada mas pudo ver como ella se retiraba lentamente haciendo que este quedara inconsciente, sin saber que la herida en su abdomen se estaba regenerando poco a poco.

* * *

"kaa-chan lamento lo que les sucedió" dijo Sasami ahora sentada en el patio de aquella casa con su madre quien ante esto le sonrió suavemente.

"no te preocupes, me alegra saber que estas con vida" dijo mikoto con una sonrisa suave mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija. "Sasami-chan quiero que sepas algo, nuestra familia nunca fue una familia normal, comenzando con los ojos que heredan algunas personas de nuestro clan" dijo mikoto mirando el cielo haciendo que Sasami la mirara con cierta sorpresa.

"quienes somos realmente?" dijo Sasami con duda en su rostro haciendo que su madre la mirara antes de sonreír levemente.

"no me corresponde decírtelo, pero encontraras las respuestas en nuestra vieja casa" dijo mikoto con una sonrisa amable antes de agregar otra cosa, "Sasami hay algo que quiero pedirte, recuerda nuestra tradición más importante" dijo Mikoto haciendo que Sasami la mirara con duda.

"kaa-chan tu eres real?, eres la misma kaa-chan que conozco" dijo Sasami con duda mientras que su madre negó con la cabeza.

"soy una ilusión generada por tu subconsciente y la técnica de sangre de aquel demonio, teniendo eso en cuenta es mejor que despiertes, tus amigos te necesitan" dijo mikoto aun mirando la luna en el cielo, la pelinegra menor se sorprendió ante lo que dijo la imagen de su madre, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

"gracias… realmente quería verte" dijo Sasami levantándose mientras que miraba al cielo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"sabes cómo salir de aquí no es asi?" dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa serena mientras miraba a la katana de su hija, Sasami al saber lo que se refería desenvaino su katana y la miro unos momentos, antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo su madre cosa, "Sasami recuerda, no importa el camino que escojas yo siempre estaré orgullosa de ti" dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que Sasami asintiera con una sonrisa suave.

Sin mas la pelinegra menor clavo su espada en su estomago haciendo que sus ojos se ampliaran y todo a su alrededor se volviera negro.

Cuando volvió en sí, la pelinegra se dio cuenta que se encontraba de pie a pocos metros de la extraña jaula la cual tenia a los habitantes del pueblo encerrados, cuando miro a su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba recostada en un árbol y estaba amaneciendo.

Otra cosa que noto era que había dos camillas en donde se encontraba Naruto inconsciente y a su lado se encontraba Lee. Al ver esto Sasami corrió hacia ellos de inmediato, pero fue detenido por unas personas vestidas de negro la cuales, tenían un uniforme parecido al de los cazadores de demonio.

"lo lamento mizunoto-san, pero esos chichos se encuentran heridos y serán llevados a la sede para su recuperación, usted parece ser su compañera, venga con nosotros" dijo un Kakushi masculino haciendo que Sasami no dijera nada y sin que nadie lo esperase colapsara que su cuerpo se sentía pesado, sin más la pelinegra cayo en los brazos del Kakushi cayendo inconsciente con la imagen de un naruto inconsciente en la camilla frente a ella.

* * *

**En la mente de naruto.**

"nee-chan espérame!" dijo un Naruto de 5 años mientras que corría detrás de una pelirroja, de repente naruto cayo de frente haciendo que la pelirroja se detuviera y volteara a mirarlo con preocupación.

"eh naruto estas bien?" dijo Tayuya con preocupación haciendo que el pequeño naruto quien tenia un raspón en la frente y sus ojos estaban cristalizados, la pelirroja al verlo asi le sonrió suavemente y le dio un beso en la frente en donde estaba la herida, haciendo que naruto se sonrojara levemente y sonriera. "ten cuidado cuando corres, tu cuerpo es débil, tu fuerza también lo es, pero no te preocupes yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ayudarte" dijo Tayuya con una sonrisa en su rostro cosa que hizo que naruto asintiera con una sonrisa y le diera un abrazo.

"es un recuerdo preciado…" dijo el Naruto actual mientras veía a lo lejos aquel recuerdo que tenia con su querida hermana haciendo que tuviera una pequeña sonrisa.

De repente el escenario dando la vista de un Naruto de 7 años escondido detrás de unas piedras junto a Tayuya quien lo abrazaba y le tapaba la boca con su mano, detrás de ellos un grupo de cazadores de demonios estaba inspeccionando la zona.

El Naruto actual vio esta escena con curiosidad, ya que comenzó a preguntarse de nuevo por que su madre y su hermana se escondían de los cazadores de demonio.

"nee-chan tengo miedo…" dijo el Naruto de 7 años mientras era abrazado por Tayuya quien ante esto lo acerco mas de ella haciendo que naruto ahogara un jadeo ante lo protectora que estaba siendo su hermana.

"no te preocupes yo te protegeré, no dejare que ningún bastardo de esos te toque" dijo Tayuya con un leve fruncido haciendo que el pequeño Naruto asintiera mientras colocaba su cabeza en el pecho su hermana haciendo que sintiera paz.

"nee-chan, kaa-chan dice que no digas esas palabras frente a mi" dijo naruto aun el pecho de su hermana haciendo que esta sonriera suavemente.

El naruto actual al ver esto no pudo evitar sonreír con suavidad, al ver estos recuerdos no pudo evitar extrañar a su hermana mayor. De repente el paisaje cambio de nuevo abriendo paso a otro recuerdo.

Ahora un naruto de 9 años se encontraba frente a una fogata mientras se encontraba en el regazo de su madre.

"kaa-chan por que no puedo ir al pueblo?, quiero jugar con otros niños" dijo Naruto con curiosidad infantil en su rostro haciendo que su madre le diera una suave sonrisa.

"ya te lo he dicho no?, nosotros somo diferentes a ellos, además de que tu cuerpo es débil, no quiero arriesgarme de que algo te pase" dijo kushina con una sonrisa suave mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo con suavidad.

"somos diferentes?" dijo Naruto con duda haciendo que su madre asintiera, "de que forma kaa-chan?" dijo Naruto con duda mientras que su madre lo pensó un rato.

"nuestra sangre es diferente, tiene cualidades extrañas" dijo Kushina mientras que Naruto iba a seguir preguntando, pero se detuvo cuando Tayuya entro con dos conejos en su mano.

"no necesitas jugar con otros niños, para eso tienes a Tayuya-nee quien jugara contigo siempre" dijo Tayuya con una sonrisa haciendo que Naruto le sonriera de igual forma.

El Naruto actual ante este recuerdo no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, pero las palabras que dijo su madre le llamaron un poco la atención, pero lo dejo de lado cuando el paisaje cambio de nuevo y ahora se encontraba en una especie de bosque que no reconoció del todo, le parecía familiar, pero no recordaba de dónde.

Caminando por el bosque se dio cuenta de una persona sentada al final de este, se encontraba sentada al borde de un acantilado, Naruto se acerco lentamente a ella con curiosidad, ya que no la reconocía a simple vista.

Acercándose lo suficiente se posiciono a su lado y naruto pudo ver su rostro, el cual le resultaba muy familiar, pero no sabia quien era, la persona sentada al borde del acantilado era una pelirroja con betas naranjas en su cabello, vestía un kimono rojo con bordes naranjas y dorados que resaltaban su figura, tenia unos extraños tatuajes por todo su cuerpo y unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas parecidas a las de él. La mujer sentada en el acantilado tenia los ojos cerrados con una mirada pacifica en sus ojos.

"disculpa, donde estamos y quien eres?" dijo Naruto con duda en su voz la mujer no pareció perturbada ante su presencia.

"estamos en la parte que conecta tu alma con tu mente y quien soy… bueno puedes llamarme ******" cuando la mujer trato de decir su nombre naruto no pudo escucharlo.

"disculpa que dijiste?" dijo Naruto con duda haciendo que la mujer tuviera una pequeña sonrisa y le señalara el lugar a su lado, indicándole al rubio que se sentara.

"sabrás mi nombre luego, por ahora relájate pareces cansado" dijo la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa, cabe recalcar que en ningún momento la mujer abrió sus ojos lo cual hizo que Naruto tuviera curiosidad sentándose junto a ella.

"estoy muerto?" dijo Naruto con duda en su voz haciendo que la mujer negara con una pequeña sonrisa.

"casi… pero no, estas inconsciente, no vas a morir, no ahora" dijo la mujer con una voz enigmática haciendo que el rubio la mirara con curiosidad.

"pensé que estaba muerto, ya sabes dicen que cuando mueres ves tu vida pasar por tus ojos" dijo Naruto con un suspiro aliviado, la mujer ante esto tuvo una suave sonrisa.

"es cierto, pero no te preocupes, aun te falta mucho camino por delante" dijo la mujer de forma enigmática haciendo que Naruto mirara su rostro en calma antes de sonreír suavemente. "tu cuerpo esta cambiando un poco, descansa mientras eso sucede" dijo la mujer antes de tocar la frente de naruto el cual se dio cuenta que ella tenia uñas extrañamente largas parecidas a garras.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo cayo inconsciente en el regazo de la mujer quien abrió un poco sus ojos revelando que eran rojos con una extraña escritura en negro la cual solo se encontraba en su lado izquierdo.

"duerme mi pequeño…" dijo la mujer mientras miraba la forma inconsciente del rubio quien parecía tener un sueño pacifico lo cual hizo sonreír a la mujer.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Con este y otro cap mas va a haber un time skip no muy grande en donde se introducirá a los hermanos kamado, en cuanto a las batallas espero que les haya gustado, la batalla de Lee será explicada más adelante.**

**En cuanto a las respiraciones que fueron modificadas aquí, se explicaran con detalle mas adelantes, además de las naturalezas de estas. **

**Las distorsiones en el espacio son iguales al Yomotsu Hirasaka de kaguya.**

**Espero que les haya gustado sin mas gracias por leer y el apoyo a la historia.**


End file.
